Isn't this meant to be Impossible?
by Natasha Winters
Summary: Hermione once told Harry bad things happen to wizards that mess with time... she said nothing about what happened to wizards that time messes with. Thrown back to 1941 then back to his own time Harry gets to deal with being torn between his Gryffindor friends and the Slytherins from 1941. Because everyone knows Tom's a possessive genius. and Time means nothing to him.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so, this happened because I was watching Ouran High and I kept thinking 'I wish my characters were more fleshed out, I barely know what character type is who!' then my brain said 'you're only 5 chapters in, why not just rewrite it?' and after attempting to check with my editor (love ya Sparky), waiting maybe 5 minutes (sorry Sparky), checking with my brother to see if he thought I could pull it off - I decided to rewrite it. Kind of because I know I've skipped things I shouldn't have as well and I feel like "Isn't This Meant To Be Impossible" deserves better.

And on that note, I've also not given up on "Darker Souls". Its rewrite is still in progress and, once I have it up to date, I will be replacing all of its chapters. Like with this one. Though it's a bit harder as I'm trying to write out a story plan for that one first since I've totally lost its momentum. I'm building it from the ground up.

Don't... don't ask about "a life with magic", please. I'm not sure where I stand on that story yet. I don't want to scrap it since it has gained traction (a little) but it's up in the air.

And now, to the actual story...

(but first, Sparky gave me their blessing to do this maybe 5000 words into writing this chapter so... yay! Definitely getting this done! Double-blessings = best blessings)

* * *

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at the dementor's face. The hooded figure drew back with a shriek as the large hawk shot from his wand, retreating out of the tunnel. Seeing another in the corner of his vision, Harry turned his wand on the second dementor hovering above his cousin; it too fled the tunnel.

Harry sighed as warmth began to return, the chill of the night still clinging to his skin but the unnatural chill had left. Which meant he'd managed to scare them off for now.

Looking around, Harry saw his Holly and Phoenix wand sitting innocently nearby. Harry bent down to pick it up as his hawk flew in lazy circles. Sighing as the familiar warmth of his holly ran up his arm, Harry moved over to Dudley, helping the shaken teen sit up. "Dudley," - Harry said, gently slapping his cheeks, "Dudley, you with me?"

"Ha...rry…" - Dudley muttered, staring past him with lost eyes. Harry sighed.

"Right, you're out for the count," - Harry muttered. "Alright, up you get," - Harry said, hoisting Dudley up over his back. Wincing as a wave of dizziness came over him, "ugh," - Harry groaned to himself, pulling a face as he tasted something vile creep up his throat. "Oh I do not miss void-sickness," He muttered.

"You best get home quickly, Harry, they might come back," a voice said, startling Harry. Turning around he blinked at Mrs Figg.

"Mrs Figg? Did you...?" - Harry trailed off. Did she know what dementors are? How?

"See the big mean looking cloaked fellows just now? Of course, I did. Now hurry on. They might come back. And for goodness sake put that bird away!" - she scolded, shuffling forward and dragging her wheelie-bag behind her.

Harry frowned, internationally questioning why exactly Mrs Figg knew what a dementor was, let alone how she could see them. Severing the flow of magic to the Patronus charm, Harry started to move forward, Dudley's feet dragging behind him.

"Mrs Figg...who are you?" - Harry asked as they made it onto the street.

"Dumbledore didn't tell you? Oh, that man. I'm an old friend of Dumbledore. And before you ask, I'm not a witch. I'm a squib."

Why does this not surprise me? Harry thought. "I see." that man... ugh my head. I need to go to Gringotts. "Do you know why those dementors were here, Mrs Figg?"

"Afraid not, Harry. Oh, but Dumbledore will be mad I'm sure. Honestly, I haven't the foggiest what that Ministry is thinking anymore. I really don't."

Harry hummed. He wasn't sure either. But he knew one thing- Dementors didn't really think for themselves. Or, at least, that's what Alexander said when they were covering them in Defence. They didn't make choices, not really. If someone offered them a nice juicy soul, they'd go after it. Which was why they were the guards at Azkaban, regardless of how inhuman it was. They were practically starved animals.

They'd go after a soul that it was pointed to without mercy. The only way to drive one off was, of course, the Patronus Charm.

Which meant someone sent the Dementors here. With the order to take his soul. But they didn't know Harry could cast the charm, which meant Voldemort himself...no, not Voldemort. He had Wormtail on call and Wormtail must have seen Harry practising it, if not using it at the lake. The Ministry then? They were the only others Harry could think of with the authority, not to mention safety, to send them after him.

Couldn't be a high-level member though, they all learned about how Harry warded off the 100 dementors in Third year. So, a mid-to-high rank. Someone that underestimated the Boy-Who-Lived...

Though, this brings to mind...Voldemort. Harry mentally winced. What happened? I thought we'd made progress...

"Harry?" - Mrs Figg asked, bringing Harry out of his thoughts, "you best get inside, dear. I'm sure Dumbledore will be by to pick you up in no time."

"Ah... of course..." Harry turned towards Number 4. Ah, I'm going to get yelled at for this. I just know it.

* * *

"Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August, into offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, a resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley —"

"Witness for the Defence, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Harry turned in his seat as Dumbledore entered the courtroom. Wow, he looked old. It was so weird. One day he was somewhat-young if grey (by Wizards standards) and now he looked like a strong wind could turn him into dust.

"Rejected," Harry threw in, ignoring Dumbledore and turning back to the Minister of Magic "and falsifies on multiple statements just made."

Cornelius looked down his nose at Harry "I'm sorry?"

"You should be," Harry said, taking a deep breathe and channeling his inner Tom and Abraxas, crossing one of his legs over his other knee, Harry folded his hands over his legs and smiled at the Minster. "One - my name is not Harry Potter but rather Hadrian Frye. Changed legally by the goblins on the 13th of August, this year, after claiming my right of heir in my bloodlines. Two - My place of residence is not Number 4 Privet Drive but rather the Potter Estate in Scotland, legally changed on the 13th of August, this year. Three - Albus Dumbledore is unable to represent me in this hearing, as he was not in Little Whinging at the time, nor have I even talked to him in the time since. Thus, I reject him as being my witness and will instead be representing myself," - Harry quick fired, "with that cleared up - please, continue."

"Ah... then... without further adieu, your crimes, Mr. Po- Frye, records show that you not only used underage magic but also used magic in front of a muggle, the patronus charm was used at 7.59pm on the 12 of August. Is this true?"

"Completely false," Harry stated confidently, "and even if I had used underage magic, the secondary charge of using magic in front of a muggle is completely out of line. Assuming I had, it would have been in front of my cousin, and cousin alone, and he is already aware of magic."

Amelia Bones leaned forward, "You can prove that you did not cast magic on the 12th then, Mr. Frye?"

"That is correct," Harry drew his Holly wand, " I believe there is a spell you can use to check if any magic has been used recently, no? Check for yourself."

Amelia accio'd Harry's wand to her and cast the spell. "He speaks the truth, no magic has been used with this wand since the holidays started. And according to our records from Ollivander, this is the only wand Mr. Frye owns."

"Impossible!" - a woman called from the stands, Harry turned his attention to see a dot of pink in the sea of plum and maroon. "Mr. Potter has already stated that our records are wrong with his name and place of residence, he could very well own another wand and have had used it!"

Harry tilted his head to the side innocently. "Madam, I assure you I do not. And I changed my name and place of residence on the 13th. Should I have gotten a wand, I would have gotten it again, on the 13th. In which case, I would not have been able to use it on the 12th. To do so would certainly be impossible, unless you think me capable of casting the Patronus charm . A charm many adult mages are still unable to cast, wandlessly?" - Harry said before turning his attention back to the Minister. "As you can see, Lord Minister, undeniable proof that I did not cast magic, let alone in front of a muggle, on the 12th of August."

The Minister frowned but even if he hated Harry, he couldn't push further. It was solid proof against the charges. "All in favor of dropping all charges against Mr. Frye, please, raise your wands," - he called. And Harry's shoulders relaxed, as nearly everyone in the hall raised their wands.

"Those against?" Miss Pink and a few others raised their wands but it was still a landslide in Harry's favor. In the corner of his eye, he noticed Lucius didn't raise his. And likely, hadn't raised it for either. Harry's attention returned to the Minister as he brought his hammer down. "All charge's against Hadrian James Frye are hereby dropped. You are free to go."

Harry smiled and stood, giving a low bow and quickly leaving the room, after getting his wand from Madam Bones- he needed to get near to Lucius. He should have been paying more attention in the courtroom to see if the man had reacted to Harry's new name. As it was, Harry didn't think the man would be on his trial.

"Lord Malfoy!" Harry called, lightly jogging to catch up with the pale-haired man, "a word if you would, Lord Malfoy."

Lucius turned to face Harry with a mild look of confusion on his face and surprise behind his eyes. Harry straightened at once, pulling every inch of Gryffindor inside and channeling the Slytherin leader Tom had helped him become. "Lord Malfoy. This may seem odd but do you at all recognize my name? Hadrian Frye that is, not Potter."

Lucius' confusion doubled "I'm afraid I do not, Heir Frye, beyond its representation as a whole." Lucius said respectively. Harry frowned but nodded.

"I see, thank you, Lord Malfoy," Harry said, turning on his heel. Just as he was about to completely turn, however, he remembered something Abraxas once told him. Turning back Harry considered for a moment- Abraxas was his best friend, however, things ended up in time. Abraxas was a dear and important friend to him... "Lord Malfoy. The Malfoy's get their pure-hair from an old french Banshee line, do they not?"

Lucius' eyes widened slightly, "they do." he said softly "Though it's not common knowledge. How did you come across this?"

Harry smiled. "It was written on the petal of a white rose," Harry replied. Repeating the code Abraxas had shared with him- a family secret only given to very trusted people they didn't share blood with considering the words were actually written on a family heirloom. A crystal rose. Not even Tom was allowed to know the secret "Lord Malfoy. I have gained many secrets this summer. One such is a promise I give to you, your son and your wife," - Harry said seriously. "I won't let Voldemort destroy you. I'll protect you from him before the war is over." feeling safe in the knowledge that his words would be protected under the fidelius that kept the knowledge safe.

Lucius frowned, clearly torn between asking Harry what he meant and asking Harry what connection he had to the Malfoy name. "How, why?" - the man finally settled on asking. Harry felt a little bad. For shatterling the man's mask in public. but ... no matter what Abraxas was his friend. The least he could do was protect his child.

Harry smiled again, "Don't you know? I'm the only one born who belongs completely to Lord Voldemort, past and present. So long as I am in the picture, I can shield everyone else from his gaze. And as to why... let's just say, it is a courtesy to an old friend." as he left he heard Lucius mutter the last part of the 'secret'.

Harry swiftly turned on his heel, finding Arthur in the crowd and making up some excuse about getting swept away by the flow of people.

He wasn't sure exactly what was going on but one thing was sure - no one seemed to remember Harry going back in time. The Goblins were unsure what was going on, though supportive. Lucius had no idea Harry had once been friends with his father, and the Portrait of Walburga Black in the Black family home didn't recognize him, so, it was safe to say Voldemort wouldn't know him either. Not beyond his plot to kill him at least.

So...if all of this was fact. Then what the hell happened? Where did his year in Slytherin go? What happened to his Tom and the rest of their friends?

* * *

Harry smiled as he watched Ron circle the room, retelling the same things about his new broom to anyone that would listen. Honestly, Harry started to tune him out after the 4th time but he was glad Ron was happy.

"You seem content, Harry," - Sirius said, leaning on the wall beside him, "you're different from when we meet last year too."

Harry hmm'd. "Maybe that dementor attack snapped some sense into me?" - Harry offered before wincing, eyeing his godfather out of the corner of his eye. "Sorry. That was a bad joke."

Sirius laughed. "It's alright, pup. Though, I have to wonder. I thought you'd be more bitter over Ron getting chosen as Prefect."

Harry shrugged. "It's Dumbledore's choice who gets Prefect status. And to be honest, it wouldn't benefit me right now. Not only would it confine me more, it would give me very little sway. And with the current hate rolling around me, it would be wasted," - Harry said, "besides, even if I did want it, I did this to myself. I rejected Dumbledore at my trial. And if there's one thing Dumbledore - I mean, I'm sure Dumbledore wasn't very happy with me going off on my own like that. If I didn't have such a solid plan, I would have been expelled."

Both Godfather and Godson winced as Walburga's shout broke through the bubble of the party. "Damn it, Tonks," Sirius muttered, moving to go intercept the portrait before she went on for too long.

Harry moved quicker. "I'll deal with it, Sirius, you go get some butter bear or something," Harry said, quickly weaving through the crowd

Harry waved Tonks into the room before standing in front of the bellowing portrait, watching Walburga rant unimpressed. "And what would Tom say about you ranting and raving about half-bloods in such an ugly manor?"

Walburga's mouth snapped shut, regarding Harry with suspicion, "what are you talking about boy?"

"Tom Riddle," - Harry replied, "the half-blood boy you adopted when you were still a student. Don't you remember him? He'd be awfully hurt to hear you speaking in such a way. You know he was sensitive about his blood too. No matter how much he hid it."

Walburga glared. "That child brought nothing but death and destruction on this family! He and all his kind can go rot for all I care!"

Harry's wand was in his hand in an instant, pointing at the painting, "one more word against him and I'll burn you to ashes. I don't care much for Voldemort. In fact, I'd prefer it if he dropped dead this second. But Tom is your Lord and I won't allow you to speak ill of him."

Walburga's eyes narrowed, "what do you care? He was before your time. He is long dead. Lost to that beast they call a Dark Lord, his first victim," she spat. Harry's grip around his wand tightened.

"So you admit that it was Voldemort that cursed this family and not Tom?" - Harry questioned.

Walburga huffe, "Dark Lord, Riddle. It matters not. They're the same person in the end."

"Tom wouldn't kill," - Harry shot back, "he was cruel and stiff and awkward around people, he hated many but he wouldn't kill them. Harm, yes. But he'd never take that last step. That is all Voldemort," - Harry said. "See sense, Walburga, remember who you used to be - this hateful self isn't the Walburga the Slytherin House once loved. This is what Voldemort made you. But don't let him win. Don't let him destroy anymore than he already has." Walburga pursed her lips and stayed quiet. Harry flicked his wand and closed the curtains.

"It was Voldemort that destroyed us, Walburga," - Harry said softly, "vengeance consumed him. It wasn't Tom that did all this. This pain wasn't what Tom wanted. All he wanted was a family."

"Then why wasn't that enough for him?" - Walburga's voice said through the curtains.

Harry lowered his wand, slipping it into his pocket. I wish I knew - Harry thought, turning on his heel and walking up the stairs. But at least he knew now- it had been a gamble. Putting on old family ties. But Tom was still Tom. at least until he'd become Voldemort. His first victim indeed .

* * *

The next morning Harry woke as the sun rose, light streaming into the room. Taking his potion to help remove the damage void-travel did to him, before looking around the room. Brows raising at the tidy room, dust free and repaired. "It seems she listened to me," - Harry said to himself, getting up and dressing before walking out of the room. Leaving Ron to wake up by himself.

Closing the door behind him, Harry found the rest of the house similarly repaired and cleaned. Moving down the stairs, Harry saw that even the house elf heads were removed and Walburga's Portrait curtains sat open. The woman herself calmly drinking tea.

"You remind me a lot of him," - Walburga said, when he paused in front of her. "Why?" - she asked.

Harry shrugged. "I was told when I was 12 I was a lot like him. And..." - Harry sighed, leaning against the stair-rail. "Don't tell anyone but, during the summer, I traveled back in time. Back to that time. Back to him," Harry said softly "we became so close. I think I ended up becoming a second leader to him in the end. But I didn't see it for a long time. I was too busy being friends with them all. The Gryffindor in me i suppose."

"I see... that would explain it. Your magic is tangled with remains from Tom's," Walburga said, "it helped me remember. I didn't want to accept that Voldemort existed," - she continued, "but he did, does... I wanted to believe that it was Tom. I think it hurt less. I allowed him to destroy my family. To twist it into something evil. It hurt less to think that it was my first son that did that. Not the murderer that took him away from me. Then stole all my other children as well."

"Except for Sirius." Harry offered.

Walburga gave a bitter laugh, "oh no, I pushed him away myself." Walburga's grip around the teacup tightened. "But even with that, I couldn't protect him from that man. He suffered in Azkaban for years. Or so I hear. Just as i caused my children to suffer for years. My nieces. My nephews."

Harry's wished he could comfort the portrait more. "Sirius' time in Azkaban... That wasn't you, 'Burga, that was Peter. He's the one that betrayed my parents. He's the one that framed Sirius."

Walburga gave Harry a sad smile. "Ah, but I'm the one that took away his family first. If it wasn't for that, I doubt he'd have been so extreme in trying to catch the rat."

"He would have," Harry said softly, "Sirius loves like it's his lifeline, just like Orion. Even if he'd had a proper family, he would have loved James and Lily just as fiercely. Would have gone after Peter just the same. It wasn't you that condemned him to Azkaban," - Harry said, "if anything we can both blame Dumbledore for his suffering. Dumbledore could have gotten him out at any time. But he didn't."

Walburga scoffed, "Of course he didn't. Dumbledore only looks after those loyal to him."

"Or that are of use to him," Harry added.

Walburga laughed before calming again and taking another sip of tea. "So, do you plan on returning to our Lord? Mr Time Traveler" she asked.

Harry sighed. "To be honest. I'd love to," - Harry said softly, "but there's no way I can- not only can I not cross the void again without extremely bad consciences, I'd never been able to pin his position. Plus everyone expects me to deal with Voldemort. When I accidentally ended up there, it would have been fine- it wasn't my choice to abandon the war. But if I went back now, it would be. I don't think I could live with that."

"That's so disgustingly Gryffindor I might barf," - Walburga said in a deadpan, making Harry laugh. "Do you think he'll let you go then?" - Walburga asked, "if he truly brought you in as close as you say. I doubt Tom will just leave you unchecked."

Harry shrugged. "This is Tom we're talking about, 'Burga, when exactly has he acted as expected." Harry looked down at the bracelet he'd received from Abraxas at Christmas- they weren't friends yet but the Slytherin made a habit of giving everyone in the house a small gift to promote good relations between families. Even Harry. "Is it selfish of me to hope he doesn't though? Is it wrong to hope he comes to find me?" he whispered.

Walburga was about to reply, when Sirius' door slammed open, startling them both. "What the hell is going on?!" the man shouted, looking around wildly until his eyes settled on Harry and Walburga. At which point he promptly dropped into a dead faint.

"Oh dear," - Walburga muttered, trying her best to see her son from her portrait, "is he okay?"

"I think he passed out from the shock," Harry replied, moving up the stairs and kneeling over his godfather, "...eh, he'll be fine. With any luck, he'll have inherited Orion's hard skull," Harry muttered, gently slapping his Godfather's cheeks. "Hello~ Sirius, wake up. Earth to Sirius, come in Sirius," Harry drawled in amusement.

* * *

"Harry," Hermione said over the table. The various adults in the room were all trying to figure out what happened to Walburga and Kreacher to urge them to clean the house and turn it into a more grey space. Even the boggart had been removed- House Elves really could do anything if they set their minds to it. No wonder Walburga had been so fond of them. "I've been meaning to ask but- has your sense of style changed?"

Of course, no one considered asking Harry if he knew anything about the house. Even Sirius who saw him speaking to the Portrait didn't seem to think Harry would know anything. "What do you mean Hermione?"

Ginny perked up from where she was playing with butter bear corks from the party last night. "Your shirts and pants have changed. Your hair is tidy and you just seem more put together," the red hair offered, shifting to glare at the twins when they gave her looks. "What? I'm not obsessed, just observant."

Harry chuckled. "I figured it was time for a better look- the orphan thing I had going on was good before I was actually willing to dip into my trust fund, but if I don't dress the part people will continue to walk over me," - Harry replied, "I had a friend help me over the summer fix up my wardrobe." And by that he meant Abraxas, Alexander and Felix had kidnapped him to Hogsmeade one day and restyled him since he didn't have any casual wear. And when he'd gotten back and changed his name he'd decided to get his new look back.

Tight black and white shirts, button downs in various shades of green, red and a few white, a fluffy parka he'd seen in muggle London and couldn't resist buying, one light-themed single-breasted suit, one dark, a black tux, black-semi formal pants, jeans, a few scarfs, dress shoes, boots, joggers, and a new bag for school he'd gotten enchanted with feather light and expanded space.

"That friend also helped me tame my hair." And by that he meant Walburga had sat him in front of a mirror and taught him how to work it to a point it looked more 'controlled messy' than 'I just sat through a tornado messy'. She'd gotten him to grow it out closer to Bill's length and taught him how to style it.

"It looks good," Hermione smiled. Harry smiled back. Ron stewed to the side.

"You prepared for all your duties as Prefects?" - Harry asked towards both Hermione and Ronald, trying to get that pout off his friends face "you're going to lose a lot of study time."

"You think?" Hermione asked, worried.

Harry nodded, "Prefects have rotated patrols at nights until 10 pm. So, that's night studying cut. And younger students come to you for help a lot, you'll get stopped in the halls quite a bit. Especially, you, Hermione. Teachers may also ask you to help set up classes or mark work."

Hermione bit her lip, "Oh no, I mean- I'm happy that students and teachers will depend on me but if my grades drop!"

Harry hushed Hermione."Its okay, if you get to stressed out, I'll help- with teachers or students," Harry winked, "I've caught up on a lot of my studies, I think you'll be impressed."

In an instant Hermione straightened, looking seriously at Harry. "Pop quiz. To see if you're telling the truth," Hermione shot at him.

Harry laughed, leaning forward on his elbows. "Bring it on, Miss Granger," - Harry said with a smirk. He should have expected it really. Hermione was **the** bookworm.

Hermione regarded Harry with suspicion for a moment before they began. For the next hour and a half, Hermione shot every question she could think of at Harry, utterly flawed as he got nearly every one right. Meanwhile, Harry was thanking the high heavens Tom saw it fit to educate him even in things that weren't on his class lists.

* * *

Harry stared at the roof while laying on his bed, nearby Ron snored-on totally oblivious to Harry quietly stressing.

He'd managed to keep his changes to a minimum in the small area that was 12 Grimmauld Place, avoiding anyone thinking that something extreme had happened over the summer but...the school was a different story.

Harry closed his eyes and turned on his side- would he be able to keep up with the Gryffindor act? Would he be trapped by the memories of Tom and the others? Would he be able to play off any new habits?

Would he be able to stand the nightmares without having Tom there too? Abraxas or Felix? Walburga and her sweet and comforting hot chocolate?

Would he start missing them more than he already was?

Groaing and cursing to himself Harry rolled off his bed. Grabbing his more recent Weasley's jumper from the end of the bed, he slipped it on before slipping from the room.

Making his way to the kitchen, quietly moving past Walburga's portrait, Harry made himself a hot chocolate before heading to the music room he'd found a few days prior (when he was totally not looking for somewhere to vent).

Harry let his shoulders lose their tension as he mostly closed the door to the room behind him, leaving it every so slightly ajar to prevent the loud click. Moving to pick up a guitar, Harry made sure it was tuned correctly before taking a seat and playing whatever came to mind.

Harry didn't sleep that night, instead playing well into the dawn, working on a song he hadn't thought of since he first travelled in time. Finally playing the song as the rest of the house began to wake.

All I know, all I've ever known  
Is I stand alone, I stand all alone  
I am here on my own

With this weight upon my chest...how can I keep breathing?  
Just let the darkening rain wash away the pain...please

While I am trapped here, with shadows closing in on me  
Is there still beauty in this world that could comfort me?  
Though I yearn to believe  
There's no way it could be

All that I am, broken and a worthless mistake  
Wondering just how many tears will this world take?  
Ringing out through the void  
Is a voice that's calling me

Even if I wanted to die, nothing would change  
Noone would be waiting for me, always the same  
All I know, all I've ever known  
Is I stand alone, I stand all alone  
I am here on my own

So caught up in his music, Harry neither saw a slip of long red hair disappear from the door nor the confused and curious look from a certain young Weasley.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure why he was avoiding the place where his friends were. After Hermione and Ron had broken off to take care of their Prefect duties, Harry had split from Ginny, claiming the need to go to the toilet, and fled to the very end of the train. Now, he sat tucked at the end of the train, watching the scenery race away, wind blowing in his ears.

Harry looked up when he heard the slide of the door, blinking at Abra- at Draco, who looked down at Harry in shock. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Prefect Potter."

Harry turned his head away, pulling his knee up to his chest. "Frye," - Harry muttered, "didn't you hear? I changed my name."

Draco frowned, looking down at the withdrawn form of the Boy-Who-Lived. "What in Merlin's name happened to you?" he asked, sneering down at him.

Harry rolled his eyes, crossing his legs and leaning his elbow on one of his knees. Resting his chin in his palm, he answered: "Beyond the fact that the metal is beyond uncomfortable, nothing. I just don't much feel like socializing right now."

Draco's frown deepened, closing the door and leaning against the rail, "this is sad even for you. Either vent or quit moping."

"You wouldn't believe me, if I told you, Malfoy," Harry shot at the blonde, "don't you have Prefect duties to attend to? The shiny new badge suggests so."

Draco huffed. "Yes I do, one of which should be chasing you back inside the train. We aren't allowed out here," he said, eyeing Harry from the corner of his eye, "Father told me what you said to him at the Ministry. So, I think you'll find I'll believe more than you think."

Now, it was Harry's turn to huff, "Bloody Malfoys. Fine- I went back in time during the summer and meet a teen Dark Lord, your grandfather and a few others, including Walburga Black. I went into Slytherin, was adopted by said Black, became the second-in-command to said Dark Lord, and during the summer a year after just as I was getting used to being there and starting to accept my place there, I was rudely shot back to right where I left.

"Now, I'm trying to orientate myself in a world I left behind a year ago. If my friends saw me now they wouldn't recognize me. And worst yet, I miss the Slytherins and their house more than I thought I would which has left me worried about going back to Hogwarts because I firmly believe, if I walk those halls again so soon, I'll never be able to forget the things we did together and they'll haunt me with every step," Harry fired out quickly.

"I can't look at Dumbledore the same because of how he treated me back then. I won't be able to see McGonagall the same because when I think of her all I think of is 'Minnie' and Abraxas flirting with her. And I'm worried that because of my connection to the teenage Dark Lord I won't be able to defeat the current Dark Lord since I'm sure a part of me will try to convince the rest of me that the person I befriended is in there somewhere and just needs to be found again." Draco was looking at Harry with wide eyes now.

"And even now I half expect you to cling on to me like a limp rag doll because Abraxas and I got extremely close. He truly became my best friend and he never learned the meaning of 'boundaries' and would flirt with me at every given chance to piss of aforementioned Dark Lord," - Harry finished, watching Draco as he attempted to absorb all the information Harry just shot at him.

Draco stared at Harry for 10 minutes before he finally spoke, softly and slowly: "What in the name of Mother Magic is up with you, are you incapable of catching a break?"- the Slytherin teen muttered, sitting down across from Harry, "for real. What in the great name of Merlin did you go through? What kind of evil did you do in a past life to deserve all this?"

Harry laughed "I honestly don't know, A- Draco," Harry said, shaking his head, "if I knew I might be able to put a stop to it."

"I'm serious here, Po-Frye. Every year for you is a bloody world-class event," Draco said, shaking his head, "it's like the Fates actively want to kill you or something. I mean- time travel that far back should have killed you ."

"Oh trust me, I know that," Harry said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a potion vial, "void sickness is a fucking bitch. I have had it for almost a month and it's still not letting up."

"Of course, it isn't. You must have passed through twice, yeah?"

"Yeah, one more and I'm kaput. Dead. Done. The Dark Lord would be happy," Harry said, putting the vial back in his pocket. "Or maybe not. He probably wouldn't want to share my death with anyone. Possessive sod," Harry added, shaking his head.

Draco laughed, "you're the only one that would talk about the Dark Lord like that- but I have to ask here. Why are you referring to him as such? Didn't you always use his name before?"

Harry shrugged, "One, the little bitch has had it out for me since I was a baby, I can talk about him however I want as payment. Two..." Harry trailed off, looking to the side. "I, in my own way, pledged myself to his younger, saner, self. Even if he's not the Lord I gave myself too he is still a Lord. I respect his power enough to honour his title," Harry said before smirking, "plus- your grandfather beat respect into me in very, very, uncomfortable ways."

Draco's brows rose, "what ways?" a wary look on his face but too curious for his own good.

Harry's smirk widened. "Every time I was disrespectful, to either Tom or anyone else, he'd add a tally in a little notebook. And once it reached 5, he'd attack me in some way- mostly kisses really. Mostly, on the cheek, because I dodged, but it was bloody embarrassing to be jumped in the middle of the hall, so I started paying attention to how I talked to people of status," Harry laughed, wrapping his arms around his stomach and howling at Draco's disgusted look. "I'm not the only one either. I knew of 6 other students who had notebooks. Because of this, Minnie never took him seriously either. Poor guy. Though I don't think he was serious about her either."

Draco's face continued to contort into various forms of 'what the fuck', 'oh my Merlin I did not need to know this', and 'dear magic, please, get this image out of my head', making Harry's laughter continue on until it actually hurt to laugh.

Draco stood, straightening his shirt and looking down at Harry. "Well. Now that I have been permanently scarred for life. Do head back inside before the next Prefect comes out here or I'll be the one facing the consequences - oh, and Weasley is looking for you."

Harry sobered, standing himself. "I suppose I better head back in. Which Weasley?" - Harry questioned opening the door and letting Draco go in first, closing the door behind him- the lack of rushing wind making the inside of the train feel so quiet.

Draco sneered, "the one in our year. Was asking around for you with a mouthful of cake in his mouth too. Disgusting."

Harry winced himself- oh, if Walburga ever saw Ronald's manners, she'd have a fit. Well, his Walburga, the Portrait already saw Ronald and had a very good go at him but was rendered useless since she was trapped in paint. "At least the other Weasleys have common mannerism. That one's little more than a wild pig..." - Draco said, slipping his hands into his pockets and walking forward.

Harry walked with him. "While I don't exactly disagree," Harry said, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult my friends around me," Harry said.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Train him better and I won't be able to," the pureblood said, "oh look, here comes the pig now."

Harry sighed, walking ahead of Draco. "I'll see you later, Malfoy- enjoy Prefect duty," Harry said, waving at the teen and grabbing Ronald around the shoulders before he could start anything, steering him away and ignoring all of his demands to know why he was with the 'slimy git'.

* * *

Harry stared down at his food in disinterest - not only had the pink toad, as Harry was now mentally referring to her, ruin his appetite with her faux-sugar-sweet-self. Something was off. A plucking at his very soul like he was in the wrong place and something was trying to take him back.

Idly he hoped it wasn't Tom trying to drag him across the void again- that would not go over well at all.

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table where he felt the urge was coming from- he really wished he was back over there.

Tom would sit across from him, poised proper, trying to make it seem like he wasn't savouring each bite of food and eating slightly more than the rest of the table. Walburga would be next to him, to the left, sipping a drink and keeping an eye on what all the Slytherins were eating, making sure they were keeping a balanced diet. To his right would be Evan Rosier, next to Evan would be Alfred Avery. And next to him would be Mulciber.

Next to Walburga would be Orion, making sure Walburga herself ate. Across from him would be Alexander, to Alexander's left would be Felix, then it would be him. To his left would be Abraxas- flirting with him, of course, to see if he could get Tom to break a fork again. Next to Abraxas would sit LeStrange, then Alphard Black and, finally, Dolohov.

Together they'd make up Tom's court, as the younger years called them.

Looking down at his red tie, Harry felt a ping of sadness in him, he couldn't even wear a Slytherin scarf without bringing suspicion onto him. He had nothing to honour his place in that house. There wasn't even any evidence he was there in the first place. It would just be the Boy-Who-Lived randomly deciding to support his rival's house. Only Draco knew why he'd be wearing green and silver.

Harry's hand flew to his chest as the tugging grew tight, eyes wide he gasped as it pulled and hurt. "Harry?" Hermione asked, reaching out to him in worry.

Harry's attention flew to the middle of the hall as the tightness snapped and a voice called through the hall, exhausted and disoriented but so, so familiar Harry could have wept if he hadn't been so shocked. "Harrykins, darling! I'm home!" Abraxas called from his place sprawled on the ground, waving his hand in the air, "bring me a potion or something would you my love?"

Harry was frozen for a moment, slowly standing before running around the tables and up the middle aisle. "Accio void sickness potions!" Harry called, flicking his wand to the hallway outside the great hall where his bags were, skidding to his knees beside the group of idiotic Slytherins.

In front of him sat Tom, Abraxas, Alexander and Felix, all in various states of sickness. "You idiots!" Harry scolded, grabbing his bag out of the air as it came flying towards him. Pulling out four vials of the potion, and muttering, "you complete and utter morons," he gave Felix his position first, then Tom and Alexander, and finally Abraxas. "Why are you- what are you doing here?" Harry questioned softly, eyes tearing up.

Abraxas gave Harry a smirk. "We love you, Harry," Abraxas said, explaining in his own way why'd they'd travelled across the void.

Harry turned to face Tom as the teen wrapped his hand around Harry's wrist. "You're mine. I won't let anything take you from me," Tom said, eyes piercing Harry's like a knife. Seeing right into his soul.

Harry was about to reply when Dumbledore's voice boomed across the hall: "What in Merlin's name is going on here?!" - he yelled, standing from his place at the teacher's table. Harry turned to Dumbledore with wide eyes.

Ah...fuck. Secret's out I suppose. Harry thought, standing and allowing Tom's hold to drop off as the other teens tried to stand with varying degrees of success. "Headmaster Dumbledore... I believe there is something you should know. About my summer," Harry said, helping Tom stand, "perhaps we should move to the medical wing first, however. To make sure these complete and utter idiots didn't damage anything important."

Harry held his breath. Heart in his throat as Dumbledore seemed to consider things. Eyeing the four Slytherins critically. Likely remembering each and every one of them and trying to figure out what they were doing in his hall.

"Very well. Let us go to the medical wing then- Madam Pomfrey, Severus, Minerva, please, follow me."

* * *

Ta-da! The end, for this chapter of course. Info-dump BEGONE! Hopefully, this flows a bit better. To be honest, I think it does, every time I reread the current, or original Impossible I slowly got more and more annoyed. Eventually skipping over the info-dump all together... hopefully I actually remembered to add all the information from the original . or at least the important stuff.

Decided to add this chapter a bit sooner than the last because it fit. I have a question for you all- in what context do you use the 'yeet' meme? Asking for a friend. (friend being Peter Parker because I want him to Yeet something at Thanos in another story I'm writing) ((also considering having Harry Yeet a death eater. Or Luna)) (*evil death eater crackle over a fallen Luna* "Yeet"- says Luna, casting a non-vocal Reducto at the death eater. Death eater is puzzled as he goes flying)

Onwards to chapter two!

PS. The song from this chapter is- "Here" (Ancient Magus' Bride OP) English Cover by Lizz Robinett ft. L-Train.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! We're burning through this, got one chapter finished in... 2 days. Give or take. If I keep that up chapter 6 plus all these re-writes should be out by the 28th. After that just gotta wait for the Sparky-mark of approval! Cause let's be honest. I can't edit my own work. Therefore. Sparky is my god. And I must wait for their approval before I can post . ooo... I should go update my Tumblr. I made it for a reason (not that any of you seem to be paying attention to it... *cries* I spent a week on it too :)

Onwards! For Glory! (or at least some fluff between Harry and Tom, because let's be real beyond them getting together that the only reason we're all here.)

^so clearly that failed, but I'm leaving it as is. Because TECHNICALLY. Chapter 6 finished just yesterday. Which was... the 31st! Which means technically I didn't fail! (she says, being months late).  
That said, I am so thankful for all the support I've received from you all! Each and every one of you, you are amazing and I love you dearly. Thank you for sticking with this story even though to took so, so so so so so long, to rewrite it and I hope you continue to enjoy what's to come!

* * *

Harry sat on a stool with Dumbledore, Snape, and Minerva in front of him. Madam Pomfrey was buzzing around Tom and the others, making sure they were all alright. "Harry, what is it you wanted to tell us?" Minerva prompted kindly.

Harry took a deep breath before meeting Dumbledore's eyes and explaining his situation as he did to Draco, about how he'd somehow travelled through time and space when the dementors attacked him, how he'd ended up in Tom's time and had befriended him. How he'd gotten close with the four Slytherins and more and how he'd been pulled back during the summer. He put extreme stress on the fact that the Tom in the room with them _was not_ Voldemort and would not become Voldemort. He explained how he bonded with each of Tom's court in turn but kept the truly personal details to himself- the late night talks with Tom, and music with Abraxas, the studying with Alexander, the hot-chocolate with Walburga, and the debates with Felix. He even went as far as to apologise for the court thing. Explaining that he was still a little bitter over how he was treated by Albus back in the day and only came back to himself later after the damage had been done.

By the time he was done, Pomfrey had finished her check-up of the Slytherins and everyone was watching him. Abraxas gave an exaggerated sniff, wiping at his eyes, "To think Harrykins loved us too much... I'm moved! Moved I tell you!" - he said dramatically.

Harry shot Abraxas a weak glare before turning back to Dumbledore, "while he could have said it better, Abraxas isn't wrong, Headmaster. I truly do care for them deeply. And I'm sure with all that I am that they are not the same people that started the first war." Harry glanced at Tom, "He's not the man that killed my parents. Nor the teen that threatened Ginny's life." if he hadn't been watching for it he would have missed his friends shook and horror before it was masked so perfectly behind the void sickness.

Dumbledore stood quietly as he considered the things Harry had said, finally speaking - "They will stay in the medical wing for tonight. And I will make my choice later on what to do," Dumbledore said quietly, turning on his heel, "Harry, return to the Gryffindor tower."

Harry shook his head. "I'd like to stay with them for tonight, Headmaster," Harry said, "I haven't seen them in a month after all- I've missed them," he said, giving the teachers his most innocent smile.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed, giving a stiff nod as he left the medical wing, Snape, and Minerva following leaving the teens with Madam Pomfrey.

Once the large door's closed Harry stood, moving swiftly over to the four beds and thawking Abraxas over the back of the head. "You idiots! The lot of you! I can not say this enough- what in Merlin's name were you thinking?!"

"What'd you hit me for?! It was Tom's idea to come to you!" Abraxas yelled, pressing his hand to the space Harry had thwacked.

"What? Do you think I'm going to hit Tom over the back of his head? He's made progress but I'm not suicidal," Harry said, "but really, one of you, answer the question."

"We were friends before," Felix offered from his bed, "but you made us family, Harry. You dragged Tom off his high horse and gave us all an equal place, together. Did you really think we wouldn't run after the person that gave us a home?"

Harry looked over Abraxas at Felix, more than used to the metaphorical sparkles that surrounded the younger man by now and the shining Hufflepuff area that made most want to protect him at all costs (unless you've had constant exposure of at least four months, at which point your subconscious understands that Felix, despite his pure as a newborn angel look, is a Slytherin and is more than capable of ruining your life). "You guys could have _died_. How long did you spend in the void?" Harry questioned, turning his gaze to Tom.

The would-be Dark Lord shrugged, looking away. "Not all that long."

"Oh yeah?" Harry questioned, moving towards Tom and poking his arm, "because I know for a fact I was feeling tugging for a good ten minutes, likely more. I only ever spent _seconds_ in the void. And it made me sick for months- I'm still sick actually. How bad do you think your exposure is, Tom?"

Tom scowled, turning to glare at Harry. "Then feel honoured. Because we did this for you. Because we... _care_ about you."

Now, it was Harry's turn to glare. "Care about me where you are all safe. And _alive._ What do you think I would have done if you'd turned up in the great hall comatose? Or _dead_ ," Harry said angrily, gesturing around, "you remember what happened when we got cornered by those Ravenclaws right? My magic is unstable! If I'd seen you lot hurt or dead, I would have lost it, Tom! We'd all be gone then! No need for a Dark Lord to do any of the heavy lifting taking over Britain! The Boy-Who-Lived just killed all of Hogwarts!"

"Oh no, Mum and Dad are arguing again," Alexander muttered in the background. He went ignored by both Harry and Tom, even as Felix laughed.

"Well, what do you think I'd had done if I had to go the rest of my life without you with me?!" Tom yelled, "I would become exactly like what you have nightmares about, and we both know it! That are _apparently connected to me?!_ " Harry barely withheld his wince. He was going to have to have a long talk about Voldemort later.

" _You could have died, Tom!_ "

" **Better than living my life without you, Frye!** " Tom hissed, parseltongue coming out in his anger. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"You are stronger than you think, Tom. You could have kept going without me and you know it. You just don't want to," Harry said before waving his hands to gesture to the other three Slytherins, "not only that but you nearly got these three killed as a result of it!"

"They came because they wanted to!" Tom hissed, returning to English, "I was going to come alone. But they all insisted they come. If you're going to scold anyone scold-" Tom's hand flew to his mouth as he paled.

With a speed that only a seeker could have, Harry accio'd a bucket and held it in front of Tom. Letting Tom throw up, Harry pulled him into his space, laying a hand on his head. "I understand why you did it, Tom. I'm not trying to undermine the meaning of your actions." Harry said softly, "I was tempted to try and go back when I first came back home. And a large part of me had hoped all month you'd be foolish enough to come after me, but you have to understand, you also terrified me today," Harry muttered, looking up at Alexander, "you all did. Losing you all once was painful, losing you twice would end me."

"Then why are you yelling at me?" Tom muttered, coming just short of a whine, leaning into Harry as he moved the bucket away and took the offered water from Madam Pomfrey who'd been watching the whole exchange with a critical eye. Harry gave Tom the water.

"Because as thankful as I am that my dear ones are such complete and utter idiots- you, Tom, would be out and about tomorrow if I didn't show you just how much damage you did to yourself. No matter what Madam Pomfrey said, you'd down a pain-killing potion and be on your way. But if you got sick after having a little tiff with me, imagine going around a school you both know and don't, facing people you don't know and don't even know the basics of? You'd stress yourself into a coma," Harry said simply, running his hand up and down Tom's back, "not to mention there are 1...2...4...6 people, give or take, that hate you right now without question."

"Don't you just love Harry's teaching methods," Abraxas cooed, "well, you can count on me to stay in bed, Harrykins."

Harry turned his head to give Abraxas a dull look, "Madam Pomfrey would have you strapped to the bed with unbreakable ropes before you so much as twitched to get up," Harry said in a deadpan, "it was really only Tom I was worried about trying to break out of here."

"Is it just me or does Harry only really look out for Tom's safety?" Alexander asked, pulling his blanket up and curling into himself, "oh, and, if your little fight is over, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

Felix watched Alexander for a time before copying him. "Me too," he said, curling under his blankets and closing his eyes.

Tom muttered something about his stomach hurting and followed suit until it was only Harry and Abraxas awake. Harry figured he was going to sleep off the fact that he walked right into Harry's trap.

"Harrykins, Tom was really missing you, you know," Abraxas offered, Harry sighed and moved to sit with Abraxas on his bed,

"Madam Pomfrey, if you'd like, I can watch over them for now. I'll call you if anything happens," Harry said towards the Medi-Witch. The witch nodded, turning and heading towards her office. She had some things to think about.

"I know Braxy."

"You laid into him a bit thick" Abraxas continued.

Again, Harry sighed, "I know, and I'll apologize tomorrow for it," he muttered.

Abraxas tugged Harry into a hug. "Poor Harrykins was missing us too. Weren't you?"

"I did say that didn't I?" Harry questioned, Abraxas chuckled.

"Probably. It could have been lost in all the yelling you did," Abraxas said, "the only thing I really got from it all - was that you both were equally terrified of living a life without the other. And I gotta say that hurts a little," Abraxas said, "oh- here." Abraxas reached into his pocket and pulled out a medium sized crystal prism carved with runes, "this is what we used to track you. I managed to grab it from the circle before the portal shut."

Harry's eyes lit up at the familiar item- his Music Prism, he'd made it in his time at Slytherin, carefully learning and carving the runes needed to record and playback things it heard. "Thank you, Abraxas! I was worried I'd have to remake it at some point," Harry said, smiling up at his friend, "and I'd be lost without you too, and Felix, and Alex, and Walburga, as well. It's not just Tom. It was never just Tom."

Abraxas smiled at Harry, "of course, but you'd miss Tom the most out of all of us, no?"

Harry gently pushed Abraxas into a laying down position and stood from the bed. "Go to sleep. I'm sure you're in as much pain as the others," Harry said by way of answer, "Goodnight, Braxy."

Abraxas huffed. "You realize that's practically a 'yes', right?" the teen muttered, closing his eyes "Goodnight, Harry."

* * *

Harry tapped his glass pen on his desk as he read through the book Umbridge had assigned- or more to the point, He skimmed it for important information and moved onto the next page. After watching over Tom and the others all night he was beyond tired. And when he'd shown up to the Gryffindor table for breakfast, he was met with confused, annoyed and downright angry stares from his friends (confused- Ginny, twins, Neville, annoyed- Hermione, and angry- Ronald) and questions as to where he was all night and what was going on.

Also known as, "questions Harry really couldn't be bothered answering." So, he'd spent the morning in silence. And now he was reading through a worthless book because Umbridge, who on a closer look he recognized as the woman from his hearing, decided that their education so far had been worthless and they had to build up from the start.

Harry huffed as his hair fell over his shoulders. He hadn't been able to get a band from the dorm before they'd been sent off to classes. Nor had he considered asking Abraxas for one this morning.

Umbridge had said no wands but he was going to scream if he had to keep shifting his hair away. Drawing his wand, Harry quickly muttered a charm Walburga had taught him to hold his hair up in a ponytail before slipping his wand away in the same motion. "Mr Potter! I said no wands in my classroom."

Harry looked up as gave Umbridge a dull look "I was putting my hair up. I forgot to get a hair tie from the dorm this morning."

"Then you should have made do," Umbridge said. "Your wand. You can have it back after class," she added, walking up to his desk and holding her hand out.

Harry's brows frowned - he had no issue giving his wand up. He still had his other one, of course, even if he couldn't use it in front of her (he'd hate to throw his trial into question _now_ before he got the loyalty of the wizarding UK back). But she didn't know he had another wand. She was asking him to give up his wand, the only means of defence for a wizard? Even in a supposedly safe classroom that felt out of line.

 _However_ , Harry's inner Slytherin spoke, _She is a professor. One with a high-rank in the Ministry too. Not someone I can anger for the hell of it_. Redrawing his wand, Harry passed it over to the witch, inwardly smirking when it sparked angrily.

"Professor, for the record, my name is Hadrian Frye. Not Potter. I don't believe it's that hard of a concept to grasp," Harry offered, politeness oozing out of his pores.

"Wha- Harry! You can't just give her your wand! That's not right," Ronald shouted. "What in Merlin's name is going on with you today? You'd never give up your wand!"

"Ron, calm down. She's the professor. Like it or not. If she wants to hold onto my wand for the class period I will let her. It was my fault for using it in the first place," Harry said, trying to calm down his friend, "it's fine- it's one class-"

"Harry, I agree with Ronald- a teacher shouldn't take your wand. And this whole year feels off, there's nothing in her syllabus about using spells either," Hermione said from Ron's side.

"And why would you need to use spells in my class?" Umbridge questioned.

"Uh, so we can pass our OWL's maybe?" Lavender snarked, "last I heard there was a practical in the test period."

"Yeah! How are we meant to pass our OWL's if we don't practice-" _loud..._ the Gryffindor's were talking over one another

"If you study the theory well enough you're sure to pass without issue-" _annoying..._ gods how high pitched was her voice?

"That's bull!" **_loud..._** at least the Slytherins were quiet

"Students will show respect-!" **_annoying..._**

"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled standing, turning to glare at the Gryffindors, "Magic, Merlin and Hecate herself, that's enough from all of you. If you have a problem with her teaching go to McGonagall or Dumbledore. If you want to practice your magic for the OWL's self-study, ask a teacher to oversee your spell work. She will teach however she sees fit. None of you have had an issue with it before, Quirrell, Lockhart, even Lupin, and Moody were all subpar in the end for various reasons but you never threw up this much of a tiff. Buck up, shut up and deal with your issues yourselves.

"Right now, she is our professor. Whether it lasts a month, half the year, a full year or more, she is the head of this classroom. So, take a note out of the Slytherins' book and stop causing a mess. It'll only land you in deeper shit. Point in case - after this I expect I'll get at least a week's detention. Now cool off and read the fucking books," Harry finished, sitting down once more.

The Gryffindors stared at Harry in open-mouthed silence. Even Umbridge was shocked to silence until a small blue Patronus Sparrow flew into the room.

" _Harry, Darling, I suggest you cool your temper, my dear. We could feel your magic from the medical wing- Tom tried to get to the door but he's okay. We'll keep him here, don't worry. But I'd avoid any more outbursts. Oh, and bring me some pudding at lunch?_ " the sparrow said, Abraxas' voice floating through the room before the bird faded into mist before disappearing altogether.

"As you said, Mr Potter, detention with me for two weeks for that outburst. You can come to see me after classes," Umbridge said, moving back to her desk, "continue reading students."

* * *

Harry didn't waste any time after Transfiguration, picking up some pudding and lunch for himself, he headed towards the medical wing.

Entering, Harry found a scowling Tom, wrists tied loosely to his bed, sitting with his arms crossed, while Alexander, Abraxas, and Felix were all sitting on Abraxas' bed. Harry felt his shoulder loosen at the scene. Giving Abraxas his pudding, Harry sat on Tom's bed. "Now, Mr Riddle, what on earth could have happened to cause you to get tied up I wonder," Harry teased, releasing the teen's ropes.

"Your magic was going crazy. Stuff like that doesn't just happen," Tom said with a shrug.

Harry sighed. "Might end up happening a lot more," he said, "sadly my stress levels are going to be rather high. Something's off with the DADA teacher. _Again_. Gryffindors are being sheep. I haven't answered my friends' questions, so they're getting antsy too. And the papers are still blaming me for Cedric's death."

"Cedric?" Abraxas questioned.

Harry reached into his bag, pulling out a daily prophet he'd grabbed from the table that morning. Showing Abraxas the front page. "Cedric Diggory, champion of the Triwizard tournament last year. According to papers, I either killed him myself or was the tragic bystander of his death that went insane in the maze," Harry answered.

Alexander took the paper from him. "You're hardly insane, though. How can they get away with saying this?"

Harry shrugged, "I haven't had the chance to say my piece since Barty took me from the maze. All they know is I came out of it terrified with a dead student, repeating 'he's back, the Dark Lord is back.' No one was ever going to believe me in saying that but Dumbledore and his toys. Considering there were Bogarts there too and no one knows what mine is but me and my old DADA teacher. For all the public know a Bogart could have taken the Dark Lord's form and killed Cedric."

"You should get on this, Harry," Felix offered, reading over Alexander's shoulder, "this is some pretty serious stuff being said here."

Harry sighed again, biting into one of the apples he'd grabbed from the table. "I'm all for trying- but I have no way of getting an interview with the Prophet without going through Dumbledore. And if he hasn't addressed the issue by now, he must not want to."

"And since when have we actually done what Dumbledore thinks is right?" Abraxas asked around a spoon of pudding, taking the paper from Alex once he'd finished with it.

Harry rolled his eyes," since Dumbledore became the leader of the Light faction and I am the poster boy for the Light faction. Plus, legally, he's my magical guardian. I can't _not_. Not until I gain magical maturity next year."

"Wait- Ginny! Wait!" Attention turned to the door of the medi-wing, they saw Ginny peeking inside.

Harry's eyes widened, turning to Tom for a moment before turning back "Ginny- what's up?" Harry asked, as Ron also appeared at the door.

"I thought you'd be here," Ginny said, stepping into the room fully and walking towards Harry. "Answer me, Harry, don't dodge it again, why? How?"

Harry's eyed Ginny softly- instantly understanding, "come on, Gin, you out of everyone know how charming he can be. How could I say no to that, when there's no bad intention behind him?" Harry said softly.

"How can you know?" Ginny asked, stepping forward until she was at the foot of the bed, Ron stood behind her with the twins and Hermione appeared at the door. "I didn't suspect anything until it was too late. How can you be sure?"

Harry thought for a moment before pulling out his Music Prism, Harry pulled at his magical core, urging the magic into his hand he directed it towards a cluster of runes that dotted one area of the crystal. The magic pulsed in the centre before Tom's voice started to play, music echoing softly through the room.

 _"_ _All of these cuts and bruises that will fade away  
I act as if they've made me that much wiser  
Another night I sink into my lonely bed  
To shut out every sound as I scream inside my head_ _And like a turning wheel, the time keeps moving on  
The pain from yesterday is now just so long gone  
And as I fall into another aching sleep  
The crying voice I keep on hearing echoes deep_ _I_ _t's every shameful fall, every mistake that I've made  
These are the scars that have brought me where I am today  
Another false conception that I fed myself to escape reality  
The only lie I see is now inside of my head  
The only truth slips through my fingertips in the end  
Let me keep on dreaming as I watch the days just pass me on by_ _I turn another page of my biography  
And all the mysteries begin to fall in place  
I wonder why I wasted so much precious time  
I'd never find my life inside this cluttered room  
I'm letting go today_ _They try to measure the depths of all the scars that we have  
And try to prove to us that life could be so much more  
But if you'd only stop and take a look around, you'd know that we're all the same  
And as I keep repeating all the days in my head  
It's like an endless movie that has no happy end  
But the scene goes on without an answer and I will cry_ _It's every shameful fall, every mistake that I've made  
These are the scars that have brought me where I am today  
Another false conception that I fed myself to escape reality  
The only lie I see is now inside of my head  
The only truth slips through my fingertips in the end  
Let me keep on dreaming as I watch the days just pass me on by"_

The singing wasn't overly good, Tom's singing was a little out of pace with the music and you could tell the recording was taken from a distance. But you could also tell that Tom was singing it for a reason and that he was putting a surprising amount of emotion into it.

Tom sat eyes wide and mouth slightly open, staring at Harry, as the black haired teen grinned at Ginny. "I caught him singing that alone a few months ago. Does that really feel like something Tom Riddle from that diary would sing?" Harry asked, smiling towards Hermione and the twins, as they stood near the bed as well.

Ginny blinked at the two of them. "Where'd he even get it? I've never heard it before."

"I wrote it myself during one of my detentions with Dumbledore-" Harry paused at Ronald confused look "oh... oh I totally skipped even telling you guys about my summer, didn't I?" Harry questioned.

Hermione sighed. "Yes, Harry. That was one of the biggest questions we had this morning."

Harry winced, "I must have forgotten... Sorry, everyone- when the dementors attacked me over the summer, I got cannoned into the past where I met and befriended Tom and the others over the school year. Then last night, they decided it would be a genius idea to follow me," Harry explained quickly, "oh, and I didn't come back last night because I spent the night watching over them, so Madam Pomfrey could rest. They're all suffering from Void Sickness right now. Badly too. They were in the void for much longer than I was, after all. I wanted to be here in case one of their organs collapsed or something."

"Hey... Harry, that's really grim, you know that? Also, the Lord still hasn't moved," Abraxas said, pointing towards Tom.

Harry turned towards Tom. "Tom?" Harry said, clicking his fingers in front of his face.

"Frye. I'm going to ask you very kindly, and calmly, to remove that recording from your prism," Tom said quietly in a monotone.

Harry frowned, shielding the prism in his hand, "but it's the only one of its kind!"

"Even better. Frye. Remove it. I won't ask again."

"Look- Tom, I will give you anything you want within reason. Just let me keep the recording. I won't show it to anyone else. I swear on my mother's grave." Tom shook his head "Come on, Tom, I like your singing don't make me get rid of-" Harry yelped as the crystal splintered in his hands, cracking and falling apart. Harry felt a stab of hurt. "Tom... embarrassed or not that wasn't okay," Harry muttered coldly.

Tom, in return, laid down, turning away from the group and pulled his blankets over his shoulders. "Your next class is soon, Frye."

Harry stared at Tom for a moment before standing. "I'll back at dinner," he said towards the Slytherins before walking out of the Medi-wing. Most of his lunch left behind. The Gryffindor's followed him out.

"Harry! That's it? You yelled so much in DA-" Ronald started.

Harry cut him off. "I won't yell at Tom today. I did that yesterday. Yelling two days in a row would be taking steps backwards with him," Harry said, sliding his hands into his pockets, "sometimes he needs the cold shoulder to understand things."

"Yeah, but, Harry...wasn't that thing something you worked hard on?" Ginny asked, racing forward to walk by his side, "I can tell. The way you held it. You put a lot of effort into it."

Harry eyed the youngest Weasley from the corner of his eye. Slowing down a bit, he said: "I did. It held many recordings of the music I made over the school year. However, that wasn't why it was important to me."  
"The crystal was a gift from Felix, he'd heard from Abraxas about my interest but he's also completely tone deaf, so he got me the crystal instead, since the one I got didn't conduct magic well. Alexander got me a book on advanced runes. Abraxas helped me with the instrumental parts. And Walburga often helped me with the lyrics. Having Tom's recording on it made it complete to me. I took a bit of each of them and channelled them into that prism. That's why it was important," Harry explained.

"And it hurts that Tom broke it. He was being childish and it was wrong of him. But I can always make another. I can record the music with their help again," Harry shrugged, "and to be honest, this isn't the worst thing Tom's done. Despite many of his actions, some of his actions are very childish. It's something I accepted a while ago, Ginny," Harry said. Thinking back to the one time Tom had thrown him into the Black Lake when Harry continued to pester him about the teen's nightmares. They'd sorted out their issues eventually. By which Harry meant - he opened up first and Tom followed. "I'm sure Tom will apologize eventually. Once he runs it through his head a few times."

Ginny whistled, "you really are tolerant of him."

Harry shrugged. "I guess so. But every one of us is. He can be cruel, childish, a complete idiot. But more often than not his heart's in the right place. If you stick around long enough you'll see it too," Harry said "Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna run to the kitchen real quick, see if I can get some food before class. See you all later," Harry said, waving to the Gryffindors and jogging down the hall.

"He didn't answer the rest of our questions," Hermione muttered.

"Not only that but he's definitely spelled!" Ron said angrily, "if that thing was really important to Harry like he said it was then he'd be upset! Those Slytherins did something to him I know it."

"You think?" George asked, "Sure he didn't blow up but I think he got angry in his own way. A way that would get through to that Riddle character."

"No way. I don't believe it. They have him spelled, I know it," Ronald said, shaking his head, "he's my best friend. I can tell these kinds of things."

Ginny frowned, looking down the hall where Harry went _I really don't think Harry's spelled. Or if he is, it's not by magic,_ Ginny thought.

"If he is, we just need to watch over him," Hermione said. "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid and pull him out before he gets hurt," she continued. Beside her Ronald nodded, completely agreeing with her.

* * *

Harry moved up to the dorm as soon as he was back in Gryffindor after visiting the Slytherins and detention. Digging through his trunk for a bandage and healing balm, he wrapped his hand and reapplied the glamour to it before heading over to his desk and writing a letter to the goblins.

 _To Whom it may concern,_

 _I would like to request more dosage of Void-Sick Potions, enough for 4 more people with extreme cases. Time spent in the void was around 15 minutes for all cases. Payment shall be taken from my trust vault._

 _I would also like to request one palm-sized 20 side crystal of high magical conductivity. Once again payment shall be taken from my trust vault._

 _Along with this, I would like any information you can give me about one Madam Dolores Jane Umbridge. Payment, as required, from my trust vault._

 _Regards,_

 _Hadrian James Frye. Heir to the Le Fay, Emry's, and Potter Legacies._

Harry shot a drying charm at the ink and folded the letter before grabbing a wax stick, and, holding it over the letter, lighting the tip of his wand with a small fire and letting the wax melt before extinguishing the flame and putting both items to the side. Sealing the letter with his crest ring, Harry stood from his desk, pushing open the window and letting out a sharp whistle. After a few moments, Hedwig landed on the window sill.

"Hey, girl- yeah, hi," Harry greeted, gently running the back of his fingers along Hedwig's head, "I need you to take these to the goblins for me, that's a good girl."

Hedwig hooted at him, taking the letter and flying off. Harry watched her until she faded into the darkness. Taking a seat, he pulled out his Potion's homework- just because he'd already gone through 5th year didn't mean he could slack off.

* * *

Two weeks later, Harry sat at the Gryffindor table during the lunch period, chin in hand, staring down at the Daily Prophet. "Trouble with the paper my love?" Abraxas greeted, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and resting his chin on his shoulder, next to him Ronald shouted in alarm, drawing away from both Harry and Abraxas.

"Skeeter's going above and beyond in these rumours and Dumbledore's still doing nothing. It's getting troublesome," Harry muttered, looking towards where the younger Gryffindors were 'whispering' and pointing at Harry, "they're not even being discrete anymore."

Abraxas hummed in Harry's ear. "Gryffindors. Seems they'll never learn to gossip worth a damn," the teen scoffed, "you said before you couldn't get an interview with the Prophet but what about some other paper? I think I remember the Lovegood family owning something. Do we have one of those on hand?"

Harry's palm slipped from his chin, mouth opening a little, he grinned, pressing a kiss to Abraxas' cheek. "You're a genius, Braxy," Harry praised, standing and looking around the hall, not seeing the girl he'd meet on the carriage, Harry started moving to leave the hall, pausing mid-step to look back at his friends. "All of you," Harry started, looking pointedly at Abraxas, Ronald, and Hermione, "behave."

Abraxas gave an innocent smile, waving at Harry. "Of course, darling, you go clear your name. Oh, and Tom is looking for you near the Gryffindor tower when you're done," Abraxas said before taking Harry's vacated seat.

Harry eyed Abraxas for a moment before continuing on his way- he trusted Abraxas not to cross any lines. Though he wasn't sure how well Ronald would do interacting with the Malfoy.

"So..." Abraxas started, watching Harry's friends, "who here fancies Harry?"

Neville spit out his drink, making Abraxas laugh. "Bit forward there-" "aren't you mate?" "I mean, for a man from the 1940's-" "you'd think you'd be a bit more reserved." - Gred and Forge said in turn.

Abraxas smirked. "Darlings, I assure you there's _nothing_ I shall shy away from," he purred, winking at the twins before looking over the group. "Come now, no one? This is Harry we're talking about. Quite possibly the sweetest man to grace Hogwarts?"

Still nothing, Abraxas sighed, taking a bite from Harry's plate of food. "Fine, none of you are fun. What do Gryffindors gossip about in this time then?"

When no one spoke Abraxas once again sighed, pouting. "Are you all ignoring me because I'm a Slytherin? Doesn't seem fair- Harrykins is just as Slytherin as I am after all."

"Harry would never be a slimy Slytherin!" Ron said, pushing Abraxas, "he's a Gryffindor through and through."

Abraxas braced himself, looking dully at Ronald. "Physical violence is a tell of a lack of intelligence, you know, Mr Weasley," he drawled, guessing his family name out of the people Harry had told them about. "As to being a Slytherin, I assure you, while Harry can be brash, quick to action and reckless, he _is_ a Slytherin. He wants to be more than he is and he knows what is needed to be more. Even if he doesn't like those methods, he more than knows them. He breathes Slytherin like we breathe air. In that way- he and my Lord truly are very similar. They'll make a good pair in the future," the teen said, standing from his seat and taking a few steps away from the group, "and I can see I'm not welcome here... good day to you all."

Ronald's glared, standing himself. "Harry's not a Slytherin! And he never will be. He's not like you, Malfoy, and he's not like that... like that monster! I'll save him from you if it's the last thing I do, you slimy rat!" the teen yelled.

Abraxas looked at the teen over his shoulder. "You're welcome to try, my dear. But I assure you, it will be the undoing of your friendship, not mine." Abraxas said softly, continuing on his way.

Ginny watched as Abraxas walked away. "Harry and Tom would make a good pair in the future though. But aren't Harry and Malfoy dating? They seem close enough." she muttered, brows frowned- there was more going on here then she knew... Bloody Slytherins playing things close to their chest!

* * *

"Miss Lovegood?" Harry said, approaching the small silver-blonde girl from behind. Luna turned to Harry in surprise, letting her magazine sit on her lap. " I was wondering if I could ask a favour?"

Luna tilted her head to the side, a hint of wariness in her silver eyes but otherwise welcoming, "what do you need, Mr Frye?"

Harry's lips quirked into a smile. " I was wondering if we could do a private interview for your family's magazine?" Harry asked, "we simply must address these rumours after all. They're getting out of hand."

Luna's attention snapped to Harry. "Of course, Mr Frye. Shall we proceed now and I'll send the finished product to Daddy to print in the next issue?"

Harry smiled "Sounds perfect, Miss Lovegood."

* * *

Tom crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the railing in front of the entrance to Gryffindor tower, glaring at the Fat Lady who glared back equally as hard. Why'd he have to go running after Harry anyway? It was Harry's fault that he broke the Music Prism. If he'd promised to clean the record instead of trying to keep it, everything would be fine! But no.

He'd travelled time and space to get back to him and now they weren't even talking. Hadn't talked in two weeks. And he was finally out of that damned hospital wing and Harry was nowhere to be found.

 _Probably off playing with those Gryffindors he's so fond of_ \- his mind supplied bitterly. _He and the red-haired girl seemed a little close, didn't they? She knew who he was at the very least. Wasn't that proof enough of a deep bond?_

Tom blinked as Felix left his vision, following the younger teen's steps to see him wrapping his arms around Harry. "Harry! There you are. We were looking for you," Felix said, tightening his hold around Harry's torso to make sure he didn't wiggle out.

Harry smiled down at Felix, lifting one of his hands to pet Felix's head. "Sorry, I slept in so I missed the chance to visit during breakfast. How are you feeling, Felix?"

"Much better. I'm still getting a little sick but I am sick of bed-rest more than anything. Those potions really are something."

Harry grinned. "I'm glad you're feeling better," Harry said, lifting his eyes from Felix and meeting Tom's, "the both of you."

Tom said nothing urging Harry to sigh and continue to dote on Felix. In the corner of his mind, an angry green feeling grew to bite at Harry before Tom clamped down _hard_. He was more refined than to cling to Harry at every chance. They had their time. In the privacy of the night. _But we can't be close to him if he's in Gryffindor, now can we?_

Tom pursed his lips. "Harry," Tom spoke stiffly, pleased when Harry's attention instantly moved to him. Even if he continued to pet the younger teen- though honestly, it was Felix. There wasn't so much to be annoyed about. Even he felt the urge to dote on him. Even if he never did. "You should move to Slytherin, we're stronger together. You being in this tower is a liability."

Tom watched as Harry's shoulders slumped a little, apparently expecting Tom to say something else. "I can't do that, Tom- while you're right that we're better off together, I have people I want to protect in the tower, as well as in Slytherin. I'd prefer to stay where I can keep close to them. The Slytherins have you. The Gryffindors need me."

Tom internally hissed as his mind conjured the image of the red-haired girl, mentally he batted it away. "Harry, now is not the time to be sentimental-"

"It's not sentimentality, Tom," Harry cut off, "the Gryffindor's will be as much help in the coming battles as the Slytherins. I can't leave them here unprotected. Not when the towers already been broken into once- no offence my lady, I know Sirius gave you quite the scare." Harry said towards the painting.

Tom's frown deepened, "exactly- it's already been broken into and there is a war coming. None of us can afford to be apart, return to Slytherin-"

"Like hell, he will!" a voice yelled, drawing the attention of all three. Harry internally groaned. "Harry's not a snake and I won't let you corrupt him," Ronald continued, marching up the stairs on a mission. "And you! Get away from him! Harry doesn't like people touching him!"

Felix jerked back, looking at Harry with wide eyes. Harry gently pulled Felix back to him. "It's okay, Felix. I don't mind you or the Slytherins," Harry muttered, "Ron's just too rough for me to deal with, so I told him I don't like it. You're fine," he explained before looking down at Ron. "Ron, buddy, calm down. The stairs aren't the place to hold a fight."

"No! I've had enough of this. You're obviously spelled! You don't tell us anything. You don't argue against Umbridge. You don't care about what Dumbledore says. You're hiding things and worst of all you keep hanging around these Slimy Snakes that are probably working for you-know-who! Time-travel that far is totally impossible. It has to be a trick he set up!"

"Ron. Calm _down._ I'm not spelled. I did travel that far. I'm not arguing against Umbridge because I know better. I'm not fond of Dumbledore because I know him better than I did before. I'm hiding things and not talking about things because there's a lot I still have to figure out, I don't want to run somewhere with a half-baked, half-assed, unmanned plan. There's too much at stake."

Ron shook his head, clenching his fists as Alexander and Abraxas walked up behind the Gryffindors. "Ah! Harrykins. I see you meet up with Tom," Abraxas grinned, breezing past the Gryffindors, Alexander followed. Bumping into Hermione and causing her to fall back onto the rail, Alexander quickly gripped the girl's arms, keeping her upright before letting go again.

"Ah, sorry, Miss Granger..." Alexander said quietly, quickly following Abraxas' steps.

Harry urged Felix to go to Alex, taking a few steps in front of the Slytherins. "Ron, calm down, _please._ Don't make this bigger than it has to-"

" **He tried to kill my sister, Harry! He was inside her head for a year! Have you forgotten that?! Have you forgotten what you-know-who did to your parents?!** "

Tom frowned- that was something he was curious about, but he hadn't had the chance to ask in their fight. What was going on? He could only assume that the Dark Lord that haunted Harry's dreams was, in fact, not Grindelwald but actually the man named Voldemort. But why did Harry stress that Tom wasn't him? To everyone around him. Of course, Tom wasn't Voldemort, he'd never hurt Harry. Nor would he go to such extremes to cause the nightmares that haunt Harry's sleep. Was he perhaps some kind of minion to this Dark Lord? It seemed unlikely but... well, he hardly set out at school to become a Dark Lord. nothing really added up except that. Becoming a high ranked follower of a Dark Lord.

"Of course, I haven't forgotten those things, Ronald! Do you think you're the only one that has nightmares about giant spiders? Of the basilisk that bit me? Of jumping through fire?! Of a dragon?! I can't possibly _forget_ what that man has done to us. But I'm not going to stand here and let you blame them all on someone innocent. Tom never did those things and he never will," Harry said back, fiercely but calmly, "every single one of these Slytherins is innocent of the crimes of those that share their name."

"You don't know that, Harry!" Ronald yelled, "they could be playing you! They're Slytherins, they can't be trusted!"

" **Then I can't be trusted either, Ron!** " Harry yelled loudly, eyes widening at his tone, he forced himself to calm down and take a step back from his friend. Walburga and Orion had given countless nights to help him control his temper. It would do no good to lose it now. "Ron, I was and am as much of a Slytherin as they are- when I was first sorted the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin but I begged to go anywhere else. Even if I don't act it, I'm as much of a Slytherin as them- who's idea was it to try and find more about the stone from Hagrid? The obvious weak link of the teachers? Who's idea was it to use Lockhart to get into the restricted section? Who's idea was it to sneak into Hogsmeade in Third year? Are those actions really that of a Gryffindor?"

Ronald looked at Harry with wide eyes. "Ron, people aren't split into four houses and nothing else- I'm a Slytherin. And I'm a Gryffindor. Felix is a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff. Alexander is a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw. Same with Abraxas and Tom. Hermione is a Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw. You're a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff. Same as Neville and Ginny. And the twins are both Gryffindors and Slytherins. We all have parts of all the houses. Just because the hat picks out the largest parts and throws us into a colour-coded system doesn't mean that the rest of us disappears," Harry said quietly, "if you can't understand that, if you can't accept that the people behind me are as dear to me as you are, we're going to have a lot of problems."

"He tried to kill my _sister,_ Harry," Ronald muttered, "how can I accept that?"

"If I might offer- I have no memory of ever making an attempt on your sister's life. More than that, I, personally, would not kill someone. Not only would Harry be awfully upset with me, but I also can't afford to go to Azkaban. Murder simply isn't on the table. It's not even in the room."

"You're not helping right now, Tom," Harry said over his shoulder before looking back at Ron. "Look- Ron, I'm not asking you to understand this. Or to even trust them. But I'm asking you to trust _me_. Just me," Harry begged, "please."

Ron scowled, looking down. "Fine. I don't like it but fine."

Harry smiled, stepping forward and lightly tapping Ron on his shoulder. "Thank you- and I'm sorry for keeping things to myself," Harry said, looking up at the rest of them, "if you'd allow me, I'd like to fix that now. All of us- I'll explain everything that's going on. And what went on between me and the Slytherins this past year."

Hermione smiled, stepping forward herself. "I think we'd all like that Harry."

* * *

Ta-da! And that's the end of chapter 2. Took longer then I would have liked to get done, but it was also sitting at almost complete for like, 3 days. I'm personally blaming my dear one xD he's been taking up my attention lately. But I suppose then the blame also lays on me... since I've been giving my attention to him cause I'm lonely xD but shhh. It's fine. Off to work on chapter 3 I go!  
The funny thing is, I made _amazing_ progress very quickly all the way up to chapter 5 about halfway through. At that point, this whole story seemed to die. It took SO LONG to work through it. No amount of rereading your lovely comments helped :'( it was a true tragedy. But we're going strong now, I think I fucked up because I tried to rewrite everything back to back. No break days, no alternate ideas.

Good news now is, chapter 6 is done and I'm gonna take some chill time after I post this before I go write chapter 7. Maybe mess around the Project. A or D.R for a day... hmm...

also, the song is called 'Magenta' by Nano.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you, everyone, for all your support 3 it truly means the world to me and more. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Even if it's a bit shorter than the other two so far :

* * *

Harry slipped inside the room of requirement later that day, classes had gone over smoothly enough, professor Flitwick quickly fell into Tom's favour and vice-versa. While Abraxas had charmed Professor Sprout into a blush similar to a rose. All in all, the Slytherins were well on their way to once again ruling the school with their grades and standings with the Professors. It was a familiar scene which had made the tension in his back leave him. Even well into Potions. Though according to Abraxas their stay at Hogwarts wasn't quite decided yet and they were sent to class to fill time.

The four Slytherins and five Gryffindor's looked up when Harry entered, Abraxas and the twin's calling out 'Harrykins!' in sync making Harry grin

"I see Tom was the first to arrive." Harry started, walking into the room and closing the door.

"How did you know?" Ginny asked curiously

Harry smiled "the chairs- they're Tom's." He shrugged "we all have a kind of chair we prefer. These ones are Tom's" he added, referring to the comfortable armchairs everyone sat in, everyone in their own chair "Tom also isn't fond of physical contact so everyone gets their own chair. Unlike say Abraxas who likes to double up or Felix who prefers groups of three." he explained, taking the open seat between Tom and Hermione, slipping off his shoes and tucking his feet under him "Dobby's going to tell us when dinner's being served so... shall we get started then?"

"Are you sure you want to do that Harry?" Alexander asked, "Gryffindor's... in our experience, are hardly the most accepting of us. wouldn't it be better to keep this within our group?"

Harry sighed "trust me Braxy. first things first- all of you need to promise me something." Harry said, pushing as much seriousness into his voice as he could when most of the teens around him gave nods Harry continued "I want you all to swear to me that you won't fight with one another. It'll be hard I know, most of you are paired with at least one opposite in this group. But we can not afford to be against one another right now."

Felix readily agreed, not one to pick fights or end them. Which prompted Alexander to agree, followed by the rest of the Slytherins, Tom, Ginny, the twins, Hermione and finally Ronald.

Harry took a deep breathe "okay- here's what we're facing right now." Harry started, "first is Madam Umbridge- under no circumstances are we to trust her. Be alone with her, and I'd prefer it if we kept interactions as little as possible. If we can keep other students from her view even better." Harry said, removing the glamour from his hand. Abraxas and Tom both shot to attention when they saw the bandage. Watching Harry unwrap it to show still healing cuts "this is what she does in her detentions." Harry said, showing his hand, the words I Shall Not Undermine Authority carved elegantly into his hand "I've asked the Goblins but they have no idea what kind of artifact could do this. Which means its unknown to the Ministry and we can't really take her to trial for it. With her Authority she could just as we were framing her and with the view of Dumbledore right now people will believe her. She is the most current threat and we cannot act directly against her. Not yet."

Tom pursed his lips, taking Harry's hand in his own and tracing lightly over the impossibly deep cuts "you're so calm about this Harry. There's dark magic here. This won't ever fade once it's scared." he muttered softly "she won't be forgiven for this."

Harry gave Tom a soft smile "she won't Tom, she'll get what's coming to her. The moment we figure out how to utterly destroy her we'll go for it. But with her power, it has to be one clean swipe. And I've had two weeks to get use to it. 'Burga taught me glamours. I can hide it easily enough, even from myself." he said softly, giving Tom's hand a light squeeze before getting back to business and facing the group again

"The second closest threat is Dumbledore-" Harry said, holding up his hand when the Gryffindor's moved to object "he is the leader of the light. And a good leader. But that also makes him a threat to all things grey and dark. You didn't see him back in the day. If Dumbledore truly believes I or any of you are straying from a path of light he will shut us down. We can't have that. In order to protect as many people as possible, we won't be walking the path of light in this war." Harry said, looking at Ronald more then anyone he continued "whatever we do he can not know what we are doing. On paper, we play to the Order's tune but when push comes to shove our priority is keeping people alive, light or dark, and getting rid of Voldemort. By whatever means needed. I've already pushed my luck by changing my name and changing my place of residence. We won't be able to push much further."

Harry took a breathe again, sighing deeply "and finally the Dark Lord. we know he will be coming for us at the end of the year as per tradition. Thank Merlin he seems to still believe an education is important. I'd peg his strike around our OWL's. So we have time to prepare for what he might throw at us at least. Once we hit a month before OWL's we're going on high alert. Anything and everything out of the ordinary will be brought to the group to decide upon. No one will be going anywhere alone. We stay in groups of two, preferred three."

"I've been meaning to ask Harry, who is the Dark Lord? How is he linked to me?"

"Voldemort is... the Dark Lord is you, Tom." Harry answered honestly after some hesitation "he is what you could become. What you did become here at least."

Tom stiffened slightly, leaning back in his chair he looked at nothing " I hurt you?" Tom whispered disbelief colouring is tone with hurt at the idea that Harry would think him able.

Harry nodded "not the you that you are now. I believe you and him are completely different. But he has hurt me yes."

"But that's can't be right Harry- for one I would never hurt you. Not in my wildest nightmares would I hurt you. And for a second thing, there's no way for I, nor any of us, to go back in time once more. We would die." Tom said, shaking his head "it's simply impossible. I can't be the dark lord hunting you." I refuse to believe that Tom Riddle, that I, hurt you... went unsaid, and unheard.

Harry frowned, thinking on it that made sense, and something that he hadn't thought of before. If Tom and Abraxas and the rest of them were herein his time. How did Lord Voldemort exist? How did Draco exist as the grandson of Abraxas Malfoy? It sort of made sense, in a roundabout way, that no one remembered him from when he travelled but what if no one knew because they no longer existed?

"No that can't be right..." Harry muttered to himself "Walburga would remember in that case."

"Alternate reality." Felix offered "when Harry travelled back it created an alternate timeline parallel to the one he came from." Both Harry and Tom looked up at Felix "one where Harry never meets us- this one where we are now. And one where he did, likely missing Tom Riddle, Felix Prince, Abraxas Malfoy and Alexander Nott."

"The theory is plausible." Hermione agreed "if we agree that Harry truly did travel back far enough and this isn't a trick from Voldemort then the alternate timeline makes sense- there have been many movies which cover the topic and its generally agreed upon that every choice makes a different line, one where you made choice A, one where you made choice B. so on. Constantly splitting and birthing new paths."

"Like a multi-layered cake right?" Ginny said Hermione nodded to the girl.

"So you're saying if I hadn't met him. If I never meet him, I would become a Dark Lord?"

"More than that, you wouldn't even be like Grindelwald, Voldemort was corrupted by Dark Magic that even he never touched. Voldemort... isn't human." Harry replied softly "before I'd meet you, I wondered if he ever was."

Tom pursed his lips "then it seems Mr Frye, that I owe you more than I thought." he said softly, eyes meeting Harry's with a sincerity shining in them Harry rarely saw from the teen "more then you shall ever know."

"I think we can all agree Harry changed us for the better." Abraxas offered, taking some of the attention off of Tom "I for one can say I am better than I was a year ago. But we have more to cover. Right now." he said "this Dark Lord, and Dumbledore are both distant threats. This Umbridge character has already hurt one of our own this year."

"I Agree," Alex offered "Dumbledore was a horrible teacher, cruel and unjust. But this woman has crossed a line even he dare not. She must be repaid."

"It would be nice if Orion were here..." Felix offered "he'd know just how to get back at her without legal action being possible."

Harry's eyes lit up, an idea coming to mind "we don't have Orion Black- but we have something just as good." he grinned, looking towards the twins "Orion was the king of pranks. My father and his friends the lords. But the twins, the twins are the gods." he said standing "Felix, Ginny, twins. You lot work on tormenting Umbridge. Make her miserable and keep her attention off the students. The fewer Detentions she gives the better. I will fund whatever needed. Hermione, Alexander, Tom- you lot are on research. The Dark Lord used rare magic to keep himself alive after the killing curse and to give himself a new body afterwards. We need to find out what he did and what his body's weakness' are. Ron, Abraxas. I need you two to do whatever you can to stop the feud between our houses. A united Hogwarts will get us through this war. Divided we will fall. We need Slytherin on our side as much as we need Gryffindor on the front lines." Harry listed confidently

"And what are you to do Harry?" Tom asked as papers and books started to appear through the room

Harry swept his arms wide "the population refuses to believe there is a Dark Lord because there is no proof. This is a mistake. Throughout history, many countries don't know there's one spawning underneath them until it's too late. I'm going to gather past records of events before a Dark Lord rose and compare them to right here. Right now. If I can prove that Voldemort is using the same path is his others I can get people to start believing me." he said, moving over to a table full of papers to get to work.

Alexander stood himself, offering his hand to Hermione " I believe Lord Frye as spoken. We all have work to do. We should get to it."

"Lord Frye?" Hermione asked, almost reluctantly taking Alex's hand

Alex smiled "there is a lot you don't yet know, Miss Granger. One thing, however, is while Tom is our Lord, leadership can and does fall to Harry on occasion such as these. By far he is more fit to lead in this area." he explained "now, I believe we have a lot of texts to sort through"

"But who's to say the information we need is in the school collection?" Hermione muttered, "we could be looking for a needle in the completely wrong haystack."

"No, it'll be here," Tom said, walking towards them, already coming to terms with Voldemort as a person- one he wanted to destroy beyond repair but a person. a person that was not him "during his school years this Voldemort lived through world war 2 in an orphanage. If he was to try and find a way to sidestep death he would have started here. And that Dairy is likely a part of it. Which means he found his answer while still in school." he said, lining the information he just got with Harry's nightmares.

"We'll start in the runes and rituals section and work our way towards the restricted- I didn't have access to it in 5th despite being a prefect, Dumbledore's meddling. At the earliest, he could have gotten free access in 6th." Tom said, drawing of what little information he'd been given previously by Harry sharing his nightmares. It didn't take much to piece together now- Ronald talking of a Diary, Harry talking of a teen hurting his friend. Tom now knowing he and Voldemort were of the same origin. If they had the same history up until Harry things would be somewhat easier.

Hermione, Alex and Tom split off to a table. While Felix, Ginny and the twins went to another leaving Ronald and Abraxas still in the circle of chairs.

Abraxas watched as the red-haired teen battled internally with himself. Reading each expression that moved over his face until it settled on something that made Abraxas' heart sink. He'd do his best to reach the Weasley. For Harry if nothing else. But he had a feeling the Gryffindor wouldn't be as kind.

* * *

Within an hour of the group splitting off to their tasks Dobby appeared near to Harry "Mister Harry Potter-Frye sir, dinners is being served now. Misters Dumbledore is also looking for you sirs. Asks you to see him after dinner."

Harry smiled at the house elf "thank you Dobby. I'll be down in a moment. Go back to Winky."

Dobby gave a hasty bow before disappearing in a swirl of colour, with the house elf back to his duties Harry quickly gathered 3 history books on Dark Lords before gathering the others in the room and heading down to dinner with them. Taking a minor note of Hermione, who no longer looked overly cautious of Alexander, Ginny who was all but spinning around Felix sharing stories of pranks with the twins and Ronald, who was hunched over, arms crossed as Abraxas tried to get a conversation out of him.

As they approached the great hall Harry set his hand on Tom's shoulder "I'd like it if the Gryffindor's and I could have tonight to ourselves. I've been putting a lot of attention on you guys and they need confirmation I'm still me. Even after today." Harry said softly "after that I have to meet with Dumbledore. But can we meet by the lake tonight? There are some things I want to cover with you."

Tom obviously wasn't happy with the request and information- or perhaps not obviously, since no one but the Slytherins and Harry could tell that his mood had dropped. But he agreed anyway. Easily leading the Slytherins to Slytherins table while Harry moved to Gryffindor

Taking his seat Harry spent the dinner period joking and messing around with his friends, even as he felt the gaze of both Dumbledore and Umbridge. Right then was a time to focus on the Gryffindors- and before Harry noticed it, just for a moment, the worry about the upcoming battles faded to the background and Harry was able to truly enjoy talking with his friends again.

* * *

After dinner, Harry made his way up to the headmaster's office, where he found Severus as well "Professor Snape." Harry greeted politely as they waited for the stairs to open.

Snape eyed him from the corner of his eye but stayed quiet even as they climbed the stairs, Snape allowing Harry into the office first.

Harry wordlessly took his seat, keeping his eyes on the two adults in the room "Harry." Dumbledore greeted, kindly but with an underlying tone of worry and distrust Harry remembered all too well.

"Headmaster," Harry greeted in turn "I assume we're all here to discuss Tom and the others?"

Dumbledore threaded his fingers together, setting them on his desk " I have only one question. Before I make up my mind of if I will allow them to stay in the castle."

Surprise showed on Harry's face but he nodded, preparing himself for whatever Dumbledore would ask "Should Tom turn out to be less than what you hope. Should he turn out to be just as evil as his counterpart? Can you stop him? Could you promise me that you would stop him? Whatever the means?"

Harry closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair "are you asking me this because of your own attachments to a certain Dark Lord Albus?" Harry asked in turn, remembering how troubled Dumbledore would be when more news of Gellert reached Hogwarts. It didn't take much to figure out their relationship. Not with the Dark Families behind him all that time ago. One simply had to ask the correct questions to the right people

"I am." Dumbledore confirmed, not even bothering to question how Harry knew "I don't want to see you make the same mistakes I made my boy."

Harry opened his eyes, meeting Dumbledore's head on "I vow on my magic and my life, to you Albus Dumbledore, with Severus Snape as my witness. Should Tom Riddle go down the same path as the Dark Lord Voldemort I will stop him. Whatever the means." Harry said, the room pulsed as the vow was taken in. both Severus and Dumbledore watched shock as the vow left its mark on Harry- a chain design wrapping around Harry's neck. It moved over his heart and down both his arms. Yet Harry showed no unease with his actions. simply waiting for the magic to fully take hold.

"You truly believe in him," Dumbledore muttered

Harry stood from his seat "you told me, Headmaster, two years ago, that we must make a choice between what is right. And what is easy. I feel like I can firmly say I picked what was right. I wonder if you can do the same." Harry said softly, turning and leaving the room without so much as a 'by your leave'

The two adults watched Harry leave "it seems Headmaster, that Mister Potter is set deeper in with the Slytherins when we thought."

Dumbledore hummed in thought "perhaps. But he appears to have faith in mister Riddle." he muttered, "Harry trusts him."

"What will you do?" Snape asked

Dumbledore sighed "I think... I shall pull out an old tool. If Harry is spelled or controlled somehow whatever goal his controller has will be the same. For now- welcome the new Slytherins. Should something be required later we will address it. For now, we must continue to find allies. Voldemort will not rest. And neither shall I."

* * *

Harry ended up arriving at the tree first after getting changed (and kindly avoiding his friends, he wanted to talk to Tom before he talked to the others), shivering a little Harry sat down by the tree, looking over the Black Lake which was truly honouring its namesake, showing only darkness and the stars on his surface

"Harry," Tom greeted a few moments after Harry sat down, taking his own seat and pulling out a blanket from the darkness, " I thought you're talking with Dumbledore would go longer. I brought a book and everything."

Harry shrugged, taking one of the corners of the blanket and wrapping it around his shoulders, despite casting warming charms the comfort of the blanket was nice "he said his thing, I said mine and walked out again." Harry explained, leaning against Tom " I wasn't going to sit there while he compared you to Voldemort and Gellert. My actions speak louder than any word."

"Actions?"

Harry pulled his shirt down a little, making the magical chain obvious "a vow, that if you ever went bad I'll stop you by whatever means necessary. Well, I say 'bad' but I mean 'if you ever follow Voldemort's footsteps'. Technically this can be avoided very easily, just don't do the things Voldemort has done. Take over the British Isles or not so long as you do it a different way from him I keep my life."

Tom rose a brow, both impressed and distressed with his friend's actions "surely Dumbledore will see through that?" he asked, clamping tight on the urge to trace the design and his urge to yell at Harry for being so rash

Harry shrugged, fixing his shirt and resting his head on Tom's shoulder "my worry right now is set on Umbridge right now. We may have set the hounds on her but that's not enough. Her aside Dumbledore will be focused on gathering his group again and getting allies and the Ministry is to busy dragging everyone and their pet goat through the mud."

"We also have to worry about the student's," Tom muttered "they aren't protected under Dumbledore. And there's only so much stone walls can do."

"You want to teach the students?" Harry asked curiously "you're not normally one to volunteer your time for others."

"Well... last time the world was on high alert for Gellert. But... right now it's only us, no one else is looking out for the next generation. So we have to look after ourselves. There's no point in winning this is there's no one left. We can't afford easy targets." Tom muttered, leaning his head on Harry's "and you've always cared a lot for the students. So I care too. Which means we have to make sure they're learning what they need to."

Harry smiled "then, we'll find a way to throw it in. if we can give them the basic's they'll need it should be okay yeah? We won't need to hold their hands."

Tom hummed, closing his eyes "are we staying here or should we go back to the castle?"

Yarning Harry pulled the blanket tighter "logically we should go back but... I'm warm and comfy. And the warming charms will hold up if we go to sleep."

Smiling to himself Tom snaked an arm around Harry "okay. Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Tom."

Harry waited until he was sure Tom was asleep before throwing another warming charm over them and closing his eyes.

* * *

"TOM'S GONE!" Abraxas shouted early the next morning, looking around in a panic, a moment later a pillow slammed into his face

"He's probably gone for a walk, you idiot! Go back to bed!" Alexander scolded, pulling his covers over his head.

On the other side of the room Draco, Theo, Blaize, Crabb and Goyle groaned. Trying to go back to sleep again.

* * *

Oh, Abraxas... bless you. Also- for those wondering. Abraxas IS a flirt. But a well-meaning one. He's also very touchy and open, especially compared to the other Slytherins


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke up in Tom's arms, the other teen was gently moving this thumb back and forth on the small of his back telling him the other was awake. It wasn't surprising to wake up like this, in the few times they'd fallen asleep together it had come out that Tom was a cuddler. And Harry himself liked behind held. "You know we won't be able to do this often." Harry said softly "if ever again."

Tom stiffened slightly "it's your fault for not being in Slytherin."

Harry withheld a sigh, drawing back "we talked about this Tom."

Tom easily pulled Harry back, tucking his chin over Harry's head "no, you talked. I listened... but, I know. You're to Gryffindor to leave them. You care too much." he muttered, Harry smiled "I'm sorry."

"For?"

"For the music prism." he all but whispered "I know it meant a lot to you. I shouldn't have broken it."

Harry's smile grew a bit as he wrapped his arms around Tom's middle "it was the heart that was put into it that meant a lot to me, not the prism itself. But thank you for apologizing. I forgive you."

Tom huffed "good... don't ignore me again."

Harry hummed "depends on if you behave." Harry teased lightly before pulling away and rolling over "we should get up- Breakfast will start soon. Then Dumbledore will probably call us to his office."

"Your ability to predict his movements is terrifying." Tom mutter and he sat up

"My ability to predict you is just as good I'll have you know," Harry said happily, yawning to get the remaining sleep out of his throat- sleeping near Tom was always a good sleep. Once he woke up he rarely wanted to go back into the land of dreams.

Harry stiffened slightly as a hand feel around his neck, feeling Tom trace the chain "you shouldn't have made that vow."

Harry sighed, taking Tom's hand and holding it- for a teen that was normally against physical contact, that he viewed as a weakness, he was always so touchy in the mornings. At least with Harry "it was the fastest way to push Dumbledore back a few steps."

" _It's foolish_."

"I've never claimed to be a smart Slytherin."

" _Harry_."

"Tom. it's fine." Harry said, squeezing Tom's hand "if it any point this vow is broken it means Tom Riddle isn't alive anymore. And I've failed anyway. This chain won't be what kills me."

"You don't know that!"

"Of course I do." Harry said, standing and pulling Tom up with him "I made the vow. I thought it through." Harry gave Tom's hand another squeeze before letting go "I'd be stopping you if you became Voldemort with or without the vow. It's decoration and no more."

"It _binds_ you to Dumbledore! He's the one that wanted such a vow in the first place. Even if he never said it"

Harry sighed, leaning down to pick up the blanket "you know already Tom. I am in service to you. From near 60 years ago and now, and until my end. Dumbledore isn't on my radar. I'm yours."

Tom balls his hands _that wasn't the point_! He wanted to scream. _He has power over you! He could take you away from me if you wanted it or not!_ He wanted to shout _so long as that chain's there you're here out of duty! I don't want that!_

Instead, Tom turned his head, slipping his shaking hands into his pockets as Harry straightened "I don't like it. It's a danger to your life."

"It's only a danger to me if _you_ become a danger to me." Harry said softly, hand smoothing down his arm "which we both know won't happen. So please let it go?"

Tom kept his head turned away but gave a small nod, Harry's magic buzzed a little as the teen's mood improved before he started the walk back to the castle. Tom watched him go.

He'd hoped, coming here, that things would be easier- he knew it wasn't going to be _easy_. Harry had demons he had to fight. Tom knew them well, they often woke up in the night to talk about them but this, Harry was moving in a way that Tom rarely saw previous. Only when word of Gellert reached the ears of Hogwarts did this Harry appear.

It was a Harry that was preparing to fight. And he knew, he _knew_ already that there was another Dark Lord here, in this time. Tom's alternate self. And that the man had it out of Harry. And now there was Umbridge too, the woman that hurt Harry. And Dumbledore, who wouldn't trust them, _wouldn't trust Tom_ , even if it meant saving the whole world.

Who would do whatever it took to save people from the big bad dark?

Who'd left his own brother behind to serve the light?

Who probably wouldn't bat an eye if Harry had to sacrifice himself for whatever dumb reason the man decided to cook up.

Tom closes his eyes and took a breath- it was fine. As Harry said, the only time the vow would become a danger was if _Tom_ became a danger. As Harry had to good a moral code to join Tom should he follow the same path as Voldemort. And Dumbledore would never get to Harry again. There would be no more dangerous quests to save the school- no 7 trial rooms, no dungeons runs, no dementors.

He would keep Harry safe.

Opening his eyes he made his way towards Harry, who was waiting a few meters ahead when he noticed Tom wasn't following him.

Tom thought long and hard about what Harry said when he woke up. Even before Harry had said it, about how they couldn't (wouldn't?) be close again, in private, because of the house gap, because of the war, because Tom wasn't overly comfortable with public affection- it was a risk, it was telling the world who was important to Tom and who wasn't.

It was a risk because Tom remembered seeing the two orphan boys years ago getting whipped in the food hall because they took comfort in one another. Because they couldn't bear the loneliness of not having a family apart but together they _were_ a family. And a few months later, of two girls being separated and crying because one got adopted, their tearful promises to write to one another and the heart reaching (even to Tom) tears heard through the home weeks later when no such letter arrived.

Tom thought, about how Harry always allowed physical contact with the Slytherins. Even before they'd become close- hell, the first way he and Felix bonded because Harry had taken one look at Felix's tearful face and held onto him until the younger teen had accepted the embrace. Harry had been, privately, called the Slytherin teddy bear. If you were having a tough day it almost accepted (encouraged) to go to Harry and just touch when in the common room.

How many times in the year had Tom watched one of the younger years come and curl up on Harry's lap while he studied? How easily Harry just adjusted himself or the child and continued on like nothing? Calmly holding the other Slytherin close and offering words of comfort when tears started to flow?

Just before they reached the door's to the hall Tom reached out, grabbing onto two of Harry's fingers. Eyes locked onto where they joined.

Harry paused mid-step and looked back at Tom, took one look at the frowned brows and pursed lips. Like he was fighting with every instinct he had to keep holding on.

Harry twisted his hand until Tom was forced to let go, watching as a sliver of ice entered Tom's eyes before carefully joining their hands properly, rubbing his thumb over the top of Tom's hand "Tom?" Harry questioned softly "is this what you wanted?" Harry's voice was soft, barely above a whisper but Tom heard it.

Giving a small nod Tom wrapped his hand around Harry's properly, holding on for dear life as Harry started to walk again, making his way to Slytherin table by habit as Tom followed, the older seventh year Slytherins eyed still locked on their joined hands. But no one said anything.

* * *

Harry didn't let go of Tom's hand, even when he locked eyes with Dumbledore, just daring the man to try anything. Even as the Slytherins entered, looking around for the two of them, even later when the Gryffindor's entered. Hermione and Ginny looking around but the rest otherwise too tired to do much more than stagger around following the two girls.

Harry held Tom's hand as they ate, as he smiled and laughed and nudged Abraxas' shoulder. As he greeted Hermione and Ginny and offered them coffee from the Slytherin table. As he nodded to Draco his own place at the table.

Tom doesn't say much, battling his own inner demons, Harry lets him work through them- he knows, has known, for the longest time that Tom has difficulties with PDA and more than that, same-sex affection. Not because of his own views ( _Harry is pretty sure Tom is very much gay, or at the very least Bi_ ) no, its the views pushed onto him from the orphanage or the Catholic church.

Harry knows because he's already worked through similar. Views pushed into him by the Dursley's and affection in general that he was taught he did not deserve.

He did deserve it, a fact that was a little hard to swallow some days- Ronald proved it though he was rough, Hermione encouraged it though she was distant. The twins were a constant sauce of on and off affection and Sirius was a clinger- much like many of the purebloods he knew. Walburga was the driving force in the 'Harry Frye deserves love and I will scream it to the world if I have to' club (currently consisting of Herself, Orion, Abraxas and Sirius- to his knowledge.)

Better than deserving it. He could _give it out_. He learnt quickly in Slytherin that just a touch (one driven not by a goal or a want for some favour or status) was worth its weight in 100's of galleons. A simple brush of the shoulders, a hand, an arm, an embrace. All of them had been touched starved like he was- sure there were Purebloods that came from loving-touching families (the Weasley's and Pewetts, for example, were always touchy with one another. The Lovegoods too, had their system) but the Darker families, the Malfoys and Blacks, they were colder.

Unlike Harry though, he knew each of the Slytherins _deserved_ the affection they were denied. So Harry provided. And if he took a little for himself that was his own business. Payment, if you would, for the embarrassing nickname he'd received.

 _What Slytherin house was denied, Harry provided. And what Harry was denied..._

Harry looked to his friends- Tom and Abraxas and Felix and Alexander. The soft friendship they'd given him despite their nature. The support they'd given him with his studies and the fact that they _listened_ beyond a shadow of a doubt to his words- Muggleborns and Halfbloods deserve a chance to learn the culture properly? Okay, Dumbledore isn't a _bad_ man. Just distrustful. And it hurts, I know it does, but he doesn't deserve to be thrown out the window LeStrange, honestly. _Okay_. we don't trust it but we'll give it a chance. There are better ways to deal with Muggles? Okay, Harry but don't expect just to be all bunnies and rainbows with them. They followed him through the void for Merlin's sake!

 _What Harry was denied, they provided._

Harry set down his fork and lent against Abraxas who was in a heated discussion with Hermione about shared myths between magical and muggles worlds. Abraxas didn't even bat an eye, simply setting an arm around Harry's waist and continuing on.

Harry closed his eyes and let himself fall into the comfort Abraxas provided. Hand still tight in Tom's he didn't notice his friends quiet until two more arms wound around Harry and a chin rested on his shoulder "Are you okay Harry?"

Felix's voice was soft in his ear, Harry hummed "just... content." Harry muttered "I didn't think I'd get this again, you here. In the great hall. It feels like home" Harry said softly "I missed it."

Tom's hand squeezed and Harry opened his eyes to look at him, " **you're our home, my home, Harry. All we did was come back.** " Tom hissed softly, the parseltongue slipping out so Tom could keep his words private between them.

Harry closed his eyes again to hide their watering. " **Don't be a sap now Tom. you know I'm weak to that kind of stuff** ." Harry hissed back, Felix's arms tightened around him

"That's your fault, one to many romance stories I'd say." Tom snipped, noticing the Gryffindor's unease.

"Says the man who only reads comedies or horror." Harry shot back, opening his eyes so Tom would know he wasn't seriously picking on his taste, after all, everyone agreed his eyes were his most expressive point (and Tom was so _sensitive_ sometimes), brows raised

"They're _interesting_."

"So are my stories if you'd try them."

"I'll try one of your romances when you try on of mine." Tom sniffed, turning away

" _You're both well-read_." Abraxas groaned "there's no need to fight over the books. You both tank the rest of us mortals anyway." Harry was forced then, to remember, that Abraxas didn't actually like reading.

Felix pulled back with a laughed and Harry straightened up a bit "you're both _wrong_ anyway. Tragedies are where it's at- ask _anyone_." the younger Slytherin chirped, making his way back to Alexander

"I think you mean historic texts." Alexander threw his two galleons in making Abraxas groan as hit his head on the table after clearing a space

Hermione looked between the lot of them "I think you're all... _not wrong_. But not _right_ either. Every book has its value. It depends on what a person seeks as to how much."

Harry raised a brow, setting his chin in his palm as he lent on the table "that is such a Ravenclaw answer though Herm. surely you have a favourite type?"

" _No_." Abraxas cut in "we are _not_ discussion books first thing in the morning before we have to go deal with Albus Dumbledore. I _will_ jump out a window. Don't test me."

Harry turned to Abraxas with a smirk "sounds to me like you're a bit of a drama fan Braxas-Darling."

Abraxas glared "I will hex you. Don't think I won't."

Harry's smirk turned into a grin "when, exactly, have you managed to hex me? Nay, when have you ever landed an honest kiss on me after a month of your attacks? Face it, darling, you can't get the jump on me anymore."

Abraxas' eyes narrowed "was that a challenge?"

"Perhaps." Harry offered sweetly "10 minutes, try anything."

Abraxas pursed his lips in thought- if he so much as twitched for his wand Harry would dodge... so he had to go wandless. A physical attack? He couldn't try to kiss the teen again. No, not with Riddle actually manning up and holding Harry's hand in public now.

What to do, what to do?

" _Pst, Brax- just colour his hair,_ " Alex whispered in his ear

Abraxas' eye sparked as he reached for his water goblet, moving to slash Harry. When Harry moved to slam his hand over it to stop him Abraxas' other hand flicked out, drawing his wand from his hostler he aimed an over-powered colouring charm at Harry's head

Harry's eyes widened at the moment, jerking back Abraxas cursed as it, just, past his head.

Cleanly hitting Riddle instead. As both tumbled off the seating.

"Oh no," Abraxas whispered as Tom's hair turned a wonderful lavender.

" _Oh yes_ ," Felix muttered, eyes lightening up as he drew his own wand and cast a recording charm

" _Abraxas_."

"Tom, calm down-"

"Reverse this. Now." Tom cut Harry off, glaring at Abraxas from where he was sprawled on the ground, Hand still in Harry's and holding what looked to be painfully tight. Not that Harry seemed to notice torn between getting Tom to breathe (really what would they do without Harry?) and laughing.

"I..." Abraxas nodded, hastily casting the reversal charm at his Lord. paling when it did not, in fact, reverse the effects " _oh no_."

"Yes yes yes yes." Felix's chanting was making Abraxas panic as he tried again to no effect to reverse the change

" **Tom** ." Harry called softly when the teen reached for his wand, Tom froze " **calm yourself. It was an accident- he was aiming at me. You know this. He's not trying to make fun of you** " Harry hissed, Abraxas had the distinct feeling Harry was saving his skin as the Gryffindor's shifted uncomfortably.

The group of Slytherins and Gryffindors watched as Harry pulled himself into an actual sitting position, not with his legs hanging over the seat and back leaning into the stone Harry reached over to run a hand through Tom's hair in what could easily be taken as a tender touch, vocally casting a glamour so they knew what he was doing, So Tom knew what he was doing.

There was still a lavender shine form his hair but it was back to its natural colour " **there. No need to hex anyone** " Harry hissed, " **now come, stand up. You're a Lord Tom, we do not lay on the cold stone** "

Tom swallowed and Abraxas had to wonder if Harry knew what speaking Parsel did to the others around him. Tom especially who thrived off having a thing only he and Harry shared. But the rest of them...

It was hypnotic. Harry could tell Abraxas to strip and dance the chicken in that language and Abraxas didn't doubt for one moment he might actually consider doing so. Just to hear Harry continue to speak it.

It wasn't harsh or dangerous like when Tom spoke it (or cursed in it. More often than not). It didn't sliver up their spines like an icy wind and bring a sense of danger with it. It was softer. No less threatening when mad (oh they'd heard Harry curse out Dumbledore multiple times in the language of snakes, each more chilling than the last) but when Harry spoke it to Tom it was like... floating in a pool. All you wanted to do was _relax and float_ and let your worries just flow away from you.

Though going from the looks of the Gryffindor's near him, that sentiment was only shared by the Slytherins

The two stood, Harry straightening Tom's robes, letting go of the teen's hand in the process "good?"

Tom nodded, though he did still glare over Harry's shoulder at Abraxas when Harry's attention was caught by the Gryffindors "Harry- wha- what was that?! You don't speak parsel!" Ronald shouted

Harry's shoulders sagged, a hand coming up to rub at his forehead "this is a non-issue Ronald, I'm not getting into it with you. The fact that I can speak Parseltongue was not an issue until the wizarding world made it one and I foolishly allowed it. I have decided it is a non-issue now. So it is a non-issue. The fact that I speak parsel will not be brought up again." Harry said. Forcing as much ' _this is nonsense and you will drop it at once_ ' into his voice as he could.

"Mister Potter, if you could bring your... friends. To the headmaster's office. I believe he wishes to speak with them about their... education." Severus said, appearing out of nowhere.

Harry had never been more thankful "Thank Merlin." Harry whispered, "We all good?" Harry questioned, looking between the Slytherins and Gryffindors

Ronald reluctantly nodded. Harry took Tom's hand again "alright. Let's go, we don't want to keep the headmaster waiting."

Abraxas made a face "how was he made headmaster?" he asked as he stood, himself, Felix and Alexander following Harry out the of the great hall

Harry shrugged, "war heroes get leadership perks." he said

* * *

"Severus and Minerva will escort you to Diagon Alley to allow you to buy yourselves the school supplies needed. Hogwarts will be paying for them as I'm sure none of your... respective, families would be willing to donate-"

"That won't be necessary." Harry cut off "Sorry headmaster but there are systems in place to assist realm and time stranded individuals. A quick visit to Gringotts and everything can be sorted out easily much like it was when I was stranded back in time. Not only that but I'm more than willing to pay for their things. The Hogwarts funds would get them secondhand at best. I'd prefer the rest of Slytherin house not have more fire to throw at them."

Dumbledore tilted his head to the side "you think the Slytherins will turn on their own?"

"I think, Tom and the others have different views to many of the current Slytherins. This may lead to... complications. It would be better if precautions were taken. Not only that but I have some Heirships that should be returned to Tom. I took them so limit the amount of power Voldemort could have legally. But with Tom here they're better in his hands. They would go to waste on me."

"And what Heirships are those my boy?"

"Peverell, for one. Its Tom's by birthright. He comes from the second son and me the third. Slytherin as well. Though I come from the first son and him the second the Slytherin Lordship is little use to me compared to my other titles. The vaults from those families will be enough to see him through his school years and a few beyond as well. While the others will be allowed to take 15% of the family vaults they should belong to. Anything they're missing I will make up until they can stand in their own two feet."

"And how do you plan to pay for this Potter? The Potter's were wealthy but not that Wealthy." Snape sneered from the sidelines.

Harry eyed him for a moment "The Le Fay family vaults or the Emry's family vaults have been gathering enough interest that I could send 24 generations of Hogwarts students through school with completely new items per year. A new wardrobe per year. Extravagant birthday and Christmas gifts. Per year. And a monthly allowance of 20 gallons. I can cover 3 students easily. That's not even thinking about touching the Black and Potter fortunes to my name. Nor Gryffindor." he said before turning back to Dumbledore "allow me to go with them to Diagon Alley. Please."

Dumbledore looked between them all for a moment "very well. Harry, you may join them. Your classes-"

* * *

Harry smiled as he watched Felix 'ooo' and 'ah' over various pieces of Muggle clothing. Harry had managed to convince Minerva and Severus into taking them to muggle London as well for some of their wardrobes. By which Harry meant he promise not to bring up any of Minerva's possible past up to the other Gryffindors, and brought Severus some rare potions ingredients.

Now he could watch as his four friends explored the store. Tom, of course, was the most at comfortable at the store. Though Harry watched his brows frown at some of the clothing. Alexander didn't care much for it but he did enjoy more comfortable clothing that the wizarding world didn't have.

Felix found just about every print in the store and begged Harry for them. And Harry was hardly one to deny him (though he did get him to put some of them back. Leaving Felix with mostly cat themed items).

Abraxas moved with the same grace he always did. Picking out a few plain but pricey shirts, a leather jacket and a mix of dark jeans and dark pants. Much the same as Tom though Tom picked out a plain black coat rather than leather.

All in all, it was a good hull. If pricey.

Really Harry hoped none of them expected Christmas presents after this.

* * *

Harry slowly made his way up to Gryffindor tower. Tom, Abraxas and Alexander had settled down into the dungeons to unpack their things into their room, While Felix attached himself to Harry's arm and refused to move, not that Harry tried of course.

Felix was a tricky case as far as his Slytherins went. Even more than Tom some days. The younger teen was once apart of a light family. The Prince's were a light people that valued light magic. But after their young daughter was attacked, when Felix himself was 6 years old, by Muggles they turned grey and eventually Dark when the light side refused to offer retribution against the muggles in question, their crimes left unpaid and their daughter left dead.

With the shift, magical opinions so changed their family dynamic. What was once a loving and close family turned cold and distant.- not that Dark magic was the cause of that. But rather the mental reaction to the trauma they went through And as a child at the time this hurt Felix a lot. Leaving him craving physical touch like a drug and terrified of being left alone suddenly, or yelling.

In his boyhood, Felix had only been able to befriend one person from the Dark and Grey families after the light turned their backs. And that was Alexander.

The two always had a close relationship. But behind closed doors. The two close as brothers and saw one another as such. Both from Dark families but lone heirs they took comfort in one another.

Harry and Felix bonded when Felix burst into tears in the middle of the common room, unable to even get up to get himself to privacy. Alexander was nowhere in sight and Harry had acted on instinct and held Felix. Casting a privacy ward he'd barely learned and hiding them from view until the teen calmed down and afterwards.

After that, it was just... natural. If Alexander had to go off and do something and Felix didn't want to go with Harry would find him sitting near him. And things just evolved from there.

Harry let his head fall to the side, pressing his cheek onto Felix's head as they approached the Fat Lady "Evening my Lady." he greeted "Mimbulus mimbletonia"

"Mister Frye." the portrait greeted in return, swinging open her door

Harry and Felix stepped through, walking through the short hall only to stop short when Hermione turned to them sharply. Eyes livid "Harry James Potter!" she yelled, walking towards them quickly. Harry withheld both a sight and a wince. His last name was making slow progression for change. And yelling around Felix...

Felix's eyes widened as he jerked back, Harry let Felix hide behind him, barely withholding the urge to draw back himself "Herm, please. Don't yell-"

" _Where on earth have you been_?! We've been worried sick about you!" she ploughed on, Ignoring Harry.

Gritting his teeth Harry drew his wand, Hermione flinched back surprised as he cast a muffling spell on her "Hermione. Please do not yell." Harry said with narrowed eyes "that is less of a request and more of a warning. I understand I worried you but yelling will not help the situation." Harry said, forcing calm into his tone so not to effect Felix any further "now please wait a moment and then you can tell me how much of an idiot I was all you wish."

Turning around Harry cast a privacy ward before he pressed both hands to Felix's cheeks, focusing the teen's eyes on him "Felix. Come on buddy. Look at me. We're fine. You're fine."

Both Felix's hand latched onto Harry's- the group, in general, wasn't very fond of spoiling Felix overmuch. Knowing in the long run that it will do more harm than good. But there were times they did. And times when they didn't question Felix's clinginess. Most cases it was when the teen was going through a stressful period or adjustment. Both of those were meet right now so Harry had no issue catering to his needs for the time being.

"Need anything?" Harry asked softly, rubbing under the teen's eyes to encourage the tears to spill forth. No point in Felix getting a headache because he bottled things up

"'M cold," Felix muttered. Harry nodded. Taking careful steps back towards the fire. Keeping eye contact with Felix

Once they were in front of the fire Harry starting to sit. Felix following suit "okay." Harry whispered "anything else?"

Felix shook his head, forcing Harry's hands-free before turning around and sitting in Harry's lap. Watching the fire. Harry sighed knowing they lost him for a while and wrapped his arms around Felix. Setting his chin on his shoulder before dropping the ward. Making eye contact with Hermione and cancelling the spell on her as well with a low murmur "I'm sorry I scared you, Hermione. I didn't think we'd be out that long. The Slytherins and I went into Diagon and London to get supplies with McGonagall and Snape. I honestly didn't think we'd be as long as we were."

Hermione frowned, still displeased but took her own seat "what's with him?" she asked, nodding towards Felix.

Harry shrugged "Felix has had a hard life. The Slytherins and I do what we can to help. But yelling is... a big trauma point for him." Harry answered "we avoid it as much as we can when around him. Tom and I can mostly get away with it- he'd been around us enough to know we don't mean harm to him or anyone in the area. But females are a big set of. And he doesn't know you that well yet."

Hermione at least looked a little guilty, turning to Felix properly "Felix... I'm sorry, I'll try not to yell again." she said honestly.

Harry smiled and nudged his cheek with his nose "Kitty. Herm says she's sorry for yelling- what do we say?"

Felix jerked a little at the nickname, turning to Hermione and giving her a sweet smile before turning back to the fire. At Hermione's look, Harry shrugged, "He's sorting through his emotions right now." Harry said, lifting a hand to pet Felix's head "he got all jumbled. All of them are like this sometimes. All we can do is wait it out. Since I can't do what Alex or Tom can"

"All of them? You mean the Slytherins?"

Harry nodded "Slytherin house has the highest percentage of abused children. Whether they know it or not. It's one of the extra reasons they stick together so well. Beyond being generally hated they're all in the same boat. It's also why we get along so well with Hufflepuffs. Who have the second highest percentage." Harry smiled "it may not seem like it, but before Tom's generation Slytherin turned out some of the best wizards in history. All of them abused in their childhood but... helped, by Slytherin house. It's a good house with a good history. It ain't their fault Dark Wizards showed up and fucked it all up."

Hermione frowned, hands twisting in her lap "do you think our Slytherins are... abused? Like, Draco and Pansy?" she asked softly

Harry sighed, tilting his head back to look at the roof "don't think about it Hermione, What happens to Slytherins stays with Slytherins. You could try and change things until your feet bleed and your back is broken by they won't trust you. The current generation won't even trust me. We're Gryffindor's. We aren't safe." Harry said sadly

Hermione frowned, curling her knees up to her chest "oh."

"But, there are some things we can do." Harry said, turning his head to face her "we can be good. And kind. I've learnt that goes a long way with Slytherins. It's why they got on so well with Hufflepuffs. That and the Slytherpuff system."

"Slytherpuff system?" she asked curiously

"It's where a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff pair up." Harry explained "Slytherins aren't trusted at their word you see. But Hufflepuffs are. Hufflepuffs are constantly ambushed and bullied, but Slytherins are feared.- so the Slytherin guards the Hufflepuff. And the Hufflepuff vouches for the Slytherin.

"I can not tell you how many times a Hufflepuff saved my arse from months of detention." Harry said with a shake of his head "as a Slytherin you can get blamed for _anything_. It was ridiculous. And with Dumbledore at the head of it, there was little we could do."

"Giving out secrets again Frye?" Harry's head rolled back to see Abraxas leaning over the couch with Tom and Alexander

Harry rose a brow "hardly if we go by your standards Malfoy. Or should I remind you that _you gave Minnie the Slytherin Password_?"

Abraxas pouted "I was drunk!"

"On lack of sleep." Tom deadpanned before turning to Harry as Abraxas muttered that he'd been chugging butterbeer all night and could they _please_ stop bringing it up? "We just came to collect Felix. Our ever so bright head of house wishes to meet us."

Harry winced "that might be a bit hard."

Alexander frowned "something happen?"

"Hermione gave him a bit of a shock when we came in." Harry explained "he's been quiet for a while now. I think the adjustments been a bit too rough"

Alexander sighed, coming around the couch to kneel in front of Felix, raising his wand and very softly casting Legenimenis on his friend.

Harry rubbed up and down Felix's arms as Alexander went through Felix's head until the boy started to tear up. Hermione gasped in worry but a look from Harry kept her still.

A few moments later Felix was full on crying and Tom had cast a privacy ward, the two other Slytherins moving to sit on the couch. When Felix moved to leave Harry he let him go, watching as Felix almost jumped at Alexander as cried on his shoulder. A hand fell onto Harry's head as he tilted it sideways, letting it rest on Tom's knee, Tom's hand gently rubbing down Harry's neck "you okay?" Tom whispered. Harry allowed himself to relax a little, not questioning Tom's affections

"'M fine. Hermione's company helped." Harry whispered back.

Tom sighed, a rare thing as they watched over the group. Hermione was fidgeting- clearly not knowing what to do as she alternated between watching Alex and Felix and turning away to give them Privacy until Abraxas finally drew her into a whispered conversation.

"You should have sent a Patronus. We could have gotten here a lot sooner." Tom said softly, Harry gave a small smile

"We all need a bit of normality right now. Me and Felix hiding by ourselves while you and the others go plot things _is_ normal. I figured keeping that intact may smoothe the road a little."

Tom hummed "not the worst idea. But right now we need to stay together. And support one another. We're already behind from all that time in the infirmary. Miss Granger-" Harry looked at Tom curiously as he waited for Hermione's attention "As I understand it Frye likely told you about Felix's triggers. What he likely failed to add is it is one of his own. So if you could try and keep any and all yelling to a minimum that would be appreciated."

"Tom!" Harry hissed sharply, jerking upright " **that wasn't necessary.** " he hissed softly, glaring at the teen

" **I completely disagree.** " Tom hissed back with a roll his eyes " **you do your best to make sure everyone around you is comfortable but completely ignore your own needs. I do only what is required. It's not like I'm going around spilling all your traumas. I only mentioned the yelling** ." Harry tsked, turning away from Tom "you know I'm right. You said you wouldn't ignore me again." Tom said, English now that they weren't talking about possibly sensitive information

"Just because you're right doesn't mean I have to like it," Harry muttered

"I understand and, I'm sorry. I'll try to keep my yelling to a minimum." Hermione said softly "I never thought... with everything... well, I guess it fits, doesn't it?"

"Herm?"

"Well, I know your aunt and uncle aren't the best... well, you've said so, and there are _signs_ Harry. I guess... I just wanted to be willfully ignorant. For that I'm sorry." Hermione whispered

"The want to be ignorant is not a bad thing," Felix said, turning his head from Alex's shoulder to view Hermione "it's natural- humans aren't mad to deal with bad day after bad day, bad news after bad news. To be ignorant would be... Peace, from that. From the racism, the war, the struggle and... everything. But when your ignorance comes at the price of someone else..."

"That's when the act becomes unforgivable." Tom finished "...almost." he added when Harry hit his knee "you are young, _we_ are young. And you are important to Harry. So, I suppose we shouldn't hold it against you."

"With everything that goes on in this time, I imagine it was more than comforting to be able to view something as peaceful." Abraxas offered "from what I heard my grandson say in the common room... no offence Tom but Voldemort is crazy."

Harry scoffed "oh honey we are _way_ past that." he said. "Go on Slytherins. Shoo, go talk with Professor Snape and enjoy a Slughorn'less life."

Felix brightened in an instant "that's something we didn't consider! _No more Slug Club_ "

The Slytherins in the group shivered- vividly recalling _those_ nights. And how creepy Slughorn was. And, much to Hermione's confusion everyone shared a whisper of 'thank magic' before the green tie's left the room.

* * *

You have NO IDEA how long I've been sitting on that chapter out of sheer FRUSTRATION at the final scene. Finally, I told myself fuck it and bulldozed through it but UGH I don't know why. I hate it. It feels bad but I don't know what else to DO. so? It is what it is. I guess. This is the chapter that halted me for MONTHS

Also, fun fact. I nearly forgot to update! Fun right? In my defence, it's like, fire of hell hot for me right now and all I've wanted to do all day is SLEEP. :') haha, nice dream. I managed a nap a little while ago but now I'm gonna be up until 'You get what you give' updates. Gods I love that fic...

On a side note, I know this may look like Tom's doing a complete 180 on his affection for Harry. But he has put a LOT of thought into it and since Harry is in Gryffindor now he realized things has to change. He doesn't have Harry at all hours of the day anymore. So he finally has to grow a pair and be a _little_ more affectionate.

Also, small note for that one anon and anyone like them- This story is not directly inspired or based off 'Fates Favourite' by The Fictionist. It IS a similar idea- but that is also to say there aren't many Tom-comes-to-the-future-fics. But the honest truth is I have not read Fates Favourite beyond chapter 4. it simply wasn't my cup of tea. this story is in no way a copy, steal, rewrite or anyway linked to 'Fates Favourite' and its respective series.  
The Idea was actually given to me by my brother and the conversation wrapping around 'what if Walburga could hit Voldemort over the head for being a stupid idiot' and I ran with it. trying to figure out how I could make it a fic. I completely forgot about Fates Favourite until it was first brought up on my first run of this fic xD So, I hope that answers any and all questions! about this fic and the Fictionists:3


	5. Chapter 5

"Professor McGonagall." Harry greeted, receiving the call to her office not long after Tom and the others had left the common room.

"Mister Frye." the woman greeted in turn "you've caused quite the stir these last two weeks. I hear from the other students that you're actuallytrying to get detentions with Professor Umbridge?"

Harry tilted his head to the side, a small smile on his lips " I have no idea what you're implying Professor. I'm doing no such thing. She, however, has seen it fit to ignore the fact that I am no longer 'Harry Potter'. Whenever I try to correct her she gets awfully upset. I'm not in the wrong here."

McGonagall sighed heavily "look, Harry, I beg you. Keep your head down... Dolores is not someone you wish to cross."

Harry's eyes narrowed slightly before he shrugged, relaxing his posture and giving a bigger smile "I'll do my best, Professor. But if she sees it fit to give me detention for correcting my own name. There's nothing I can do. Is there? Was there anything else you needed me for?"

McGonagall sighed "you aren't as slick is you wish you were Mister Frye. but I'll let it go. On one condition."

"And that is?"

"Keep Abraxas on a tight leash. We hardly need him flirting around the school."

Harry blinked "Professor if you're suggesting I can control Abraxas that much you are seriously overestimating my abilities. I can't stop him from flirting with me let alone anyone else." There was a long-suffering look in his Professors eye- one he easily recognised. It was the same look she had years ago whenever Abraxas would walk into the room "...but I'll do what I can. Is that all Professor?"

"Yes. you may go."

* * *

Harry hummed to himself, sneaking his way down to Slytherin common room.

One issue with waking up with the dawn was he was now bored most mornings. Since no one in Gryffindor were mentally stable before 9 am at the earliest. He had to make do with what he could.

Under normal circumstances, Harry wouldn't be able to get to the common room. Since they moved the door yearly. But there was a small detail many overlooked- you couldn't really hide from a Parselmouth. Not in Hogwarts. Worst come to worst there was a small carving of a snake one could whisper to, to get into the Slytherin safe space.

There were many small little things, small secrets to get around the castle if you knew where to look. You could get into Gryffindor if you kicked a certain stone in the wall in the second level west wing hallway.

Hufflepuff you just needed to water the right plant near the kitchen as a failsafe. And Ravenclaw actually never moved (likely because the riddle was enough of a guard? Honestly some of the things that door came up with).

Still, the point was. Harry could easily get into Slytherin even without knowing the door position or password.

Slytherin scarf wrapped neatly around his neck to help to keep the chilly bite of the dungeons away Harry made his way through the common room on muscle memory alone. Weaving between chairs and tables to get to the male rooms.

Pushing the door open he noticed three people awake. All three instantly turned to him- two in suspicion and one in welcome.

Ignoring Zabini and Nott Harry made his way over to Alexander- hesitating by Tom's bed. His charm had faded off and so had most of Abraxas'. Leaving his friend with lavender streaks in his hair.

Sitting by Tom's head Harry threaded his hand through the lavender and dark brown strands. A whispered spell making it uniform again before he swapped to Alexander's bed. Dropping his bag at the bedside table.

"Sleep well?" Harry asked, loosening his scarf a little as he toes off his shoes

"As well as we can. Tom didn't sleep until late. He'll be grumpy." Alexander said, lifting the covers for Harry as the two settled downsides pressed together. The Slytherin beds were slightly larger than Gryffindor, but not by much. It was a tight fit to have two in the same bed. (not that that ever stopped any of them.)

"I'll make sure he gets his coffee first then," Harry said, pulling out his new music prism. A lot of the ground runes had already been carved but there was still a ways to go before he could re-record anything.

"How's your hand?" Alexander asked quietly, taking the hurt appendage before he could start carving "...Tom was right. This is dark magic."

"I know," Harry whispered, dropping the glamour after making sure neither of the other two Slytherins were paying attention. He didn't bother with a bandage this time- it hadn't helped anything and the sterilization charms kept it clean. Alexander winced as he took in the inflamed skin. "I don't know what I'm going to do about it. Healing potions and pastes barely work on it. And no spells are any help. Even the darker healing ones."

"Considering the woman is still alive I doubt Tom knows just how bad it is?" Alexander questioned, turning Harry's hand in his own. Something about the magic wasn't sitting right with him. He didn't like it- a course wound that rejected healing? Not uncommon. But a curse that rejecteddark magic healing? Rare, dangerous. And out of his knowledge to prevent and help.

"Tom may be good but I've been casting glamours since I got here. Don't tell him?" Alexander sighed, of course, Harry wouldn't want Tom to know, Hell he didn't want Tom to know or they'd have to deal with hiding a body. But that didn't mean he couldn't look into this on the down low. He wondered if Theodore would be willing to provide some texts...

When Alexander agreed Harry picking his tool and glasses out of his pocket and set to work. Truth be told he didn't need his glasses anymore. (Walburga had seen to that.) but he kept them as a memento to both Harry Potter and his father. Now he used them for rune work after enhancing them to zoom in so he could make smaller more complex runes.

The two settled into silence. Alexander reading away at his charms textbook occasionally writing notes in the margins while Harry carved.

It took nearly half an hour for the quiet to break "so no one is going to say anything about the Gryffindor in our dorm?" both Harry and Alexander looked up to see Blaise and Theodore looking at them

"No?" Alexander offered "its hardly against the rules for students to visit other houses. And Harry is a good friend of ours."

"Besides, it's not like this if the first time I've snuck into this Slytherin." Harry shrugged. Looking back down at his crystal.

"Wait wait. What ?" it was Alexander that spoke, "does this have to do as to why you didn't even look around when you arrived at our Slytherin?"

"Mhm." Harry answered absently "second year. Ronald and I polyjuice'd into Crabbe and Goyle around Christmas." ' that's why you knew it tasted like goblin piss ' "snuck in to see if anyone in Slytherin knew who the heir was. Mainly talked to Draco before it wore off. Herm got turned into a half-cat."

"I have so many questions " Alexander whispered. Eyes wide

"Never mind those where did you get polyjuice in your second year?" Theodore asked. Harry looked up to see him sitting at the end of his bed. Blaize too looked interested

Harry rose a brow "uh, we had Hermione ." Harry answered like it explained everything "she brewed it in the second-floor girls bathroom."

" In second year?! "

"Its Hermione ."

"To be fair Tom did do the same." Alexander muttered "brewed it right here in the dorm. Polyjuice as Dumbledore to get permission to stay over the summer hols. Didn't work of course. But he tried it. It's not that hard a potion if you just follow the instructions."

"I imagine Walburga had a fit over the smell coming from the dorm."

"Oh yes. If it weren't for the fact that he was brewing the potion correctly one of us would have put it in the black lake in a snap."

"You say that as if I ever brewed an incorrect potion."

Harry laughed as Alexander jumped. Curling into himself as his friend fell off the bed with a shout- waking up the rest of the dorm while he was at it. Silent laugher shaking his frame.

Alexander groaned from the ground. An arm draped over his face as the dorm went through their various stages of waking- those that didn't have to dorm with Orion 'you'll sleep when you're dead' Black groaning into their pillows while the rest of them sat up. Glaring at Alexander.

"Harry-dearest, what are you doing down here?" Abraxas asked, swinging himself out of bed

Harry shrugged "seemed like a better idea when the astronomy tower. And if I dared wake anyone in Gryffindor..."

Abraxas hummed, walking around and pressing a kiss to Harry's check "well, good morning." he said, moving towards the bathroom. Harry smiled a little at the affection before returning to his prism.

Around him, the dorm moved. Only he and Tom stayed still. Tom picking up a book from his own bedside and reading while he waited for the showers.

Abraxas, being the first in, was the first out. "Harry-dearest. Due to lack of Walburga would you mind doing my hair for me?"

Harry blinked, looking up to see Abraxas waiting by the end of the bed. Shrugging he put his things away and sat cross-legged over the covers. Patting the space in front of him "that reminds me actually. Why didn't any Black's come?" Harry asked as Abraxas sat. gathering the blond strands together. Tom looked up from his book, eyes wide. Harry's hand hesitated over his wand "you... did tell our collective adoptive mother what happened to us all. Right ?"

"Ah... ballocks." Abraxas whispered under his breath "I know we forgot something ."

"Oh my god. Tom?!"

"I was a little preoccupied getting an extremely old and dangerous ritual ready!"

"You're all dead," Harry said, taking his wand in hand and smoothing the knots out of the stands. "Abraxas- your oil."

Harry took the offered hair oil "you realize you're in the same boat right Harry?" Alexander said, the underlying tone of dread leaving it more as a 'please tell me you're in the same boat so I have a meat shield because Tom isn't going to be enough to take all her attention.'

"No I'm not~" he sung in reply, rubbing some of the oil between his hands before running them through Abraxas' hair " I left her unwillingly. Taken without option before I could tell or warn anyone. You lot left via ritual of your own choice. I am a victim you are runaways." Abraxas whined, head falling forward "I'm just gonna do a simple braid today okay Brax?"

All Harry got in reply was a whine as his friends went through the 5 stages of acceptance.

None of them knew when. But Walburga Black would come for them. When she did Harry only hoped Voldemort was there- because there was a good chance his dear friend would rip the man apart just to make sure all of them were safe and accounted for before laying into them like Molly Weasley on steroids.

He couldn't keep the smile off his face as, in the corner of his eye, he watched Tom curl behind his book. Head retreating right down to his shoulders like a turtle.

Tom at least knew what was coming for him.

Ah, the joy of being an orphan under Walburga Black's care.

* * *

Harry walked with the firth year Slytherins to breakfast. The whole group somewhat early by a solid few hours but Tom currently had murder in his eye and Felix kept ping-ponging side to side between him and Alexander so he figured it was a good thing.

Walking into the Great Hall Harry didn't even bother looking towards Gryffindor- no coffee at that table. Nor at Hufflepuff. Coffee apparently was the drink of Slytherin and Ravenclaw (a fact that Harry was honestly pissed about when he arrived back in time. How many late nights had he had trying to avoid being murdered?! He deserved some god damned coffee.)

Sitting Tom down by his own jug of coffee to make sure he didn't wander Harry went to fetch two more from further down the table.

Honestly, the amount of coffee Tom could drink was likely extremely unhealthy by Muggle standards. Harry thought as he once again watched his friend down three cups in a row before even starting to slow down. But, as it was, they were wizards. Which apparently affected how affected they were by shit like coffee and alcohol.

Sitting next to Tom after handing the other two jugs to the two Malfoy's Harry make his own cup of sweet sweet kick-up-the-arse before giving Tom his jug back. Curling around it protectively and taking the occasional sip.

"Pott- Frye. why are you at Slytherin table?" a voice drawled behind him

Harry didn't bother looking at Snape, only sinking closer to his coffee "Gryffindor doesn't have coffee. Tom gets murder-y in the mornings. Abraxas is going to be entering gossip mode once he wakes up. Better here than Gryffindor. Trust me." he answered between sips. Eyes clouding a little- so warm . "Also Walburga isn't here so someone needs to make sure these idiots are up and about with some kind of social dignity in time."

Beside him, Tom glared at Snape- daring him to take Harry away from the table. Harry nudged Tom's shoulder "eat some food. You aren't starting today on coffee alone."

The other teen hissed under his breath. Harry ignored the Parseltongue, Instead turning to face Snape "is there something you needed Professor or did you just come to remind me how much you hate me?"

Heads snapped to attention, the Slytherins staring at him in what one could call open mouth surprise- despite no such signs showing on their face

He and Snape stared off. When his professor didn't reply for a few minutes Harry turned back around. Picking some toast from the pile and setting on his plate "whether you like it or not, Sir . I'm part Slytherin and you won't be keeping me from my friends."

Snape tsk'ed before sweeping away.

Harry nibbled on his toast, counting it as a victory.

* * *

By the time the Gryffindor's showed up all the Slytherins were well passed awake. Idly talking about whatever caught their fancy after Harry completely shut down all talk of Snape.

Harry sat with his back to the table. Making small adjustments to his prism while they waited for classes

"What I don't get- is how Dumbledore become headmaster," Alexander said, shaking his head as he eyed the head table

"He did defeat Gellert." Harry offered absently "and he was already second to Dipit. He's been asked to become Minister too- but apparently, he declines."

"Yeah, but how does a man that was banned from teaching Defence end up running the school? Not to mention a good half of the school hated him." Abraxas muttered, head resting in his palm as he people-watched. "And more how is he keeping the position?"

Harry looked up at that "how do you mean?"

Abraxas rolled his eyes, gesturing to Draco as the Gryffindor's hesitantly sat with them "I mean I asked Little Draconius over there. Over half of the board of governors are 'alleged' Death Eaters. And from the papers, it seems like the Ministry doesn't like him. And no offence Harry but your education when you came to us was piss poor. So clearly his teaching staff has much to be desired."

"That is a point," Tom agreed "70% of what you learnt in the last year was self-taught or helped along by us so you could catch up. You were definitely lacking when you came to Slytherin. Which is a shame as you are rather brilliant."

Harry smiled a little at the praise while the Slytherins let out low whistles "thank you, Tom. but I suppose... I guess that's what hero worship gets you. I mean until I actually stepped foot into the wizarding world my name was praised next to Merlin. It's only once I started getting into high jinx's in my second year and beyond that, that changed. And all I did was goo-goo-gaa-gaa'd a Dark Lord to almost death." he said, turning around "I have a book series." he added with a grin

Abraxas snorted, hand covering his mouth while Alexander and Felix laughed outright. Only Tom kept himself contained. Giving him the stink eye while his shoulders shook. The Gryffindor's looked between them confused

"He could be blackmailing his way into status." Felix offered, buttering himself some more toast "I mean, that or people just generally fear him. Thisis the man that romantically involved with Gellert Grindelwald... there's got to be something dark in him."

At that Ronald let out an ungodly screech, causing both Harry and Tom to flick silencers at him "Yes Ronald, Dumbledore fucked Grindelwald. Chill." Harry said absently, putting his prism and wand away "and I mean, as far as conspiracy theories go that could be interesting."

"The Albus Dumbledore of today could also be Gellert Grindelwald pretending to be him." Tom offered completely deadpan, putting his wand back up his sleeve.

"Really Tom, come on. That's a bit of a stretch."

"Is it? From what you told me, Harry, they duelled for a day- in complete privacy. When they came out Dumbledore had the Gellert's wand and Gellert was placed in his own Prison to rot. Albus Dumbledore, at his base, while unjust to those that are dark is not that cruel. From what limited information I could find in the last weeks in the hospital wing,"

the question of ' how did you get any information ?' went ignored "the man has no human contact. Or contact at all. Its complete dehumanization. Dumbledore wouldn't do that. Even to an ex-lover and Dark Lord. but Gellert was known for that kind of thing. And a further point. We are supposed to believe that Albus Dumbledore beat the Gellert Grindelwald ? The man is a magical prodigy I'll give him that. But Gellert went up against whole Ministries alone and won ." he finished the whole things by taking a sip of his coffee while the table looked at him with wide eyes

" Bloody hell Tom ." was echoed by the Slytherins plus Harry.

"Additionally, there is the fact that the man refuses to use any wand other than the wand he 'won' from Gellert. Certainly not the wand he, you know, bonded with as an 11-year-old. Rather he prefers to use the wand of his ex-lover." Tom pointed out

"That's actually a point" Harry nodded, "take it from a guy who was forced to use a wand not-really-his for a year. It's a big difference. I bonded with my other wand don't get me wrong. But it was never the same. My Holly just feels right. No other wand fits as good. Not even Tom's and that's weird considering we basically share a core. If I were Dumbledore I'd be using my own wand. Not the wand of my ex."

Silence took over their section of the table. The group split between mulling over the latest conspiracy theory over their coffee (an often thing. Back in the day when they would try and plot out Gellerts next move. There was a school-wide betting pool and everything.) or mulling over it with their food.

Finally Felix spoke, clearing his throat and setting down his knife and fork. staring down the group "all for banning early morning conspiracy theories?"

The rule passed with enough 'agreed' to draw attention from the rest of the table.

Which was soundly ignored. Much like the possibility that Albus Dumbledore could, in fact, not be Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Tom didn't often dwell on his past with Harry- by far before the other teen had started to bond with his minions they did not get along. Not at all. They antagonised the hell out of one another since day one. Harry had made it his personal mission to become the top of the school to spite him. And at first Tom hadn't minded- the determination had been cute after all.

But Tom hadn't gotten where he was by sitting around and doing nothing. He worked harder than anyone in the school to be where he was. He hadn't been threatened. Until it started to work. And Harry got closer and closer to him. But even then Tom never once hated Hadrian Frye. and knew no one else that did either. Not a single soul could say they hated Harry Frye.

Which was why it was simply baffling to him that this Professor- Severus Snape . Seemed to hate Harry so.

Keeping one eye on his slowly darkening Potion Tom watched Harry and the Professor- their walk down to the dungeons had been interesting. The further they got, the closer to the classroom they got. The more Harry seemed to withdraw. Now, Harry was a shade of his former self. More withdrawn then he had been with Dumbledore back in the day that was for sure.

Now Harry was quietly guiding another two Gryffindor's (Neville and Seamus. Their names were.) movements slow and clear while he worked on his own Potion as well. Tom watched Harry help fix multiple errors which would have worse and worse results if left untreated.

He kept his voice low and soft, careful not to draw attention to himself or those around him- in fact, every Gryffindor was, for the most part,perfectly silent . While the Slytherins chatted softly to each other.

Eyes narrowed Tom wondered if he should risk Harry ire by trying to talk to him or if he should bring the bubbling issues to the rest of the court beforehand.

By all rights, Harry was able to look after himself. And his Tom's partner in the court- equal. He had a right to his secrets and doing as he wished.And yet .

Watching Severus Snape take points for Harry's perfectly fine potion progress considering he was aiding his fellow Gryffindor's pissed him off.

After insuring his potion was perfectly fine to be left alone for a moment Tom turned to Abraxas "how much have you talked with your... would be spawn?"

"You forgot his name, didn't you?" Abraxas asked, cutting the Banshee root. "Not much, certainly not enough to find out why Harry is treating Professor Snape like Dumbledore or why Professor Snape hates Harry."

"Hmm." Turning Tom watched Harry continue to aid his friends, at another table Hermione was doing the same. His eye caught that of Ronald Weasley, the teen's perfect badge glimmering in the firelight as Harry saved him from melting his cauldron... "how is it that Ronald was made Prefect. What Harry is right there ?"

"Beats me, my Lord." Abraxas returned under his breath "certainly anyone else would be the better option. Ronald is Dumbledore-Gryffindor and as Light orientated as they come. He also has a grudge against Malfoy's and basically all things dark. I was unable to get anything from him after Harry set us to work. He believes that Harry is under some kind of charm or spell and 'will break him free from us' if it is the last thing he does."

Tom turned back to Abraxas when he noticed the teen had stilled "I worry my Lord. Harry did not take well when he was attacked by the Gryffindors before. As I see it, Ronald Weasley was Harry's first friend. If Harry is forced to pick between him and us... his family, people he loves. And Ronald, his brother and first connection to society. I fear what it will do to him. And to be rejected by the living embodiment of Dumbledore's Gryffindor." Abraxas trailed off "... he's already under so much stress in this time. I see it in his eyes. He is exactly like he was when he first came to us."

"It would break his heart into pieces," Tom whispered, turning back to Harry once more.

Tom couldn't keep the smile off his lips if he tried- Harry was stressed yes. But here and now even under Snape's watch, there was a small spark in him. It grew as he dived over the table to save a potion and as he juggled between the Gryffindor house. It was beautiful and sad to see. And it made his own heart ache.

Harry was truly a beautiful thing. With a heart too big despite his circumstances. Now knowing why he had hated Tom so at the start... it only made the ache grow. Even when Tom had been little more than his parent's murder, a would be Dark Lord well on his way to mass murder and untold evil Harry had defended him from Albus, he had seen a wrong and moved to fix it. Without witnesses, or reward.

Those things didn't matter to Harry. All he wanted was family. A family that loved, and cared for and protected him. And in protecting them , despite not knowing them, or liking them, he had pulled them together. Harry had pulled Tom down from his high horse and given the cold dungeons a warmth they rarely had.

Closing his eyes Tom breathed. Low and steady.

Umbridge, Dumbledore, Voldemort, Weasley, Snape. Enemies. They were his current enemies. Each one posed a threat to Harry whether any of them knew it or not.

And Harry, who left his heart of painfully unguarded. Could easily be killed by two of them. "Watch Weasley." Tom said, returning to his potion "I will speak to Harry about Snape privately. But Weasley needs to be watched. He'll hurt Harry if he continues as he is. Try and talk to his family. Ginnerva seems to be at least mildly accepting of us. See if she can shed any light on her brother." it hurt him to involve the youngest Weasley even a little, she and Harry were so close .

And yet, waking up that morning to Harry's voice- like they always had. Had soothed many of his feathers that he hadn't even realized had been ruffled.

Finished up his potion. Tom met Harry's eye. Giving his dear friend a smile, a smile that only grew when Harry smiled back, the other teen's shoulders relaxing for a moment before he went back to his potion.

* * *

Harry and his friends arrived early for class, and Harry had no issue monopolizing a good quarter of the room for the group of Slytherins and Gryffindors " Herm you have to listen here-" Harry said, taking his seat. Not even blinking when Tom swiped the one next to him, only turning around over the chair to face his friend "you can't always follow a potions instruction- some of them aren't right ."

" How can you say that? The books have been in circulation for years. If they were wrong we would know."

" Exactly. They've been in circulation for years- those instructions have been the same for centuries. Like, for example, Sopophorous beans. In any potion, they're used for it says to cut them- but what is the best way to get their juice?"

As one, minus Felix, all the Slytherins answered 'crush the bean.' in a frankly cult-like fashion while they did their own things- and honestly, it was. Felix had sat them all down for weeks making sure they knew the correct way to use every ingredient after Harry had asked a stupid question. Even Tom had sat through it.

It was horrible. But very educational.

"Exactly. Saying 'cut' was fine when silver knives were shitty and crushed the bean anyway. But know we have better knives and a 'cut' just won't work. And really Hermione. We have Binns as a professor. Do you really think for one moment the Ministry is going to fix a few books?" Hermione pursed her lips, turning her head away "come on Herm, I'm not trying to undermine you here. Just, partner with Felix next Potions and watch him. You'll see the difference between the book and an instinct."

"Honestly Miss Granger," Alexander said, placing his books next to her. Behind him, Ronald glared "you should be thankful you have Harry sharing this. Felix is..." Alexander trailed off, while Felix pouted "painfully passionate about potions. None of us made it out of his tutelage without scars."

"I wasn't that bad," Felix muttered, slouching in his seat

To the Gryffindors surprise, it was Tom that gave an undignified snort "please Prince. I took notes- not for potions mind you."

Harry elbowed the teen "liar. You napped though h-z"

"Ah, but I took notes on future... educational, methods during a-h." Tom grinned

If anyone noticed Ronald glaring at the whole group now, only Abraxas noticed, everyone else to focused on the shared passion of Harry and Felix as they talked more potions.

* * *

The next morning Harry found himself sitting outside the great hall with Luna Lovegood- he'd come across the girl on his way to Slytherin and decided the girl needed company more than the snakes. And after pinching enough food for the two of them (and a jug of coffee and a jug of juice) the two sat down with the statues

"Do you do this often Luna?" Harry asked toast in between his teeth muffling his words while he worked on his prism.

Luna, in contrast, was eating some grapes while she read a book Harry recognised- but vaguely. It was something future Magizoologist read. One of their learning books. Don't judge him he hadn't had enough coffee yet.

Luna hummed in reply, Harry looked up at the non-answer. Side eying the girl. Letting out a small huff and shaking his head- the girl really needed friends.

He wondered if Felix would appreciate a playdate- Luna was his age after all.

A moment later he realized his 'mum' status was probably a bit too extreme. If he was thinking of trying to make friends of Luna and Felix.

"You know," Harry said, looking back down at the circle of runes he was slowly carving. Taking the bread from his mouth to speak clearly "I'm not the kind of person that turns away another. And no one could go against me if I said you were my friend. Do you want to join us? Tom and me and the others I mean. I admit I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone Luna. not with Umbridge in the castle, nor knowing how cruel people can be."

"That's sweet Harry but I'm okay."

Harry looked over to see Luna smiling at her book. Shaking his head he refreshed the cushioning charm under them and went back to work. Luna would come in her own time. Much like everyone else.

* * *

"Is it rude to kill yourself in the middle of class?" Harry heard Abraxas ask later in defence when Umbridge wasn't paying attention to their group (for once.)

Without looking up, Harry flicked a page. Both he and Tom replying at the same time "only if you don't take us with you." they said in sync.

The group sniffled their laughs as Umbridge began her rounds again.

* * *

FUCKING HELL that was a trip. I'm tired. Its 2 am WHAT THE FUCK. it took me like, a year, to rewrite shit. Oh my GOD. I feel horrible. But. I'm gonna post now. Well, chapter 1 that is.

Gonna break away the chapters that were... and start anew... with chapter one... that was finished... so fucking long ago...

:') but ya'll won't see this for another few weeks so *shrugs* I shall suffer, in silence. Now to try and write chapter 7... again, for the third week in a row (minus last week that failed due to internet fucking up.)


	6. Chapter 6

Tom and the other three Slytherins watched, leaning against the hall walls as Harry took in the scene in front of them.

Coming across it had been pure chance- seeing Luna Lovegood being bullied was by no design of anyone but maybe Hogwarts. Considering the stairs had shifted on them so suddenly.

Abraxas and Alexander held the other Gryffindor's back as Harry's magic began to flare, some of the stone in the wall cracking under the pressure.

Tom breathed- oh how he relished when Harry lost control of his magic. It was as intoxicating as his own power moving through his veins but so much wilder while his own was vicious. Though he didn't enjoy the circumstances it required. Harry, after all, was very good with keeping his temper with very few exceptions (these days).

Watching Harry slowly advance towards the fallen girl Tom was first to remember the first time he _truly_ paid attention to Hadrian Frye. 

* * *

_It was the magic that caught his attention first. Tom was use to the magic in Hogwarts, and all its inhabitants, after 4 years of it. And it was rare he found magic he didn't know (excusing the first years.)_ _  
_ _  
_ _But this magic couldn't be from a first year. There was so_ ** _much_ **_of it._ _  
_ _  
_ _He barely peeking around the corner to see the new Slytherin- Frye his last name was. Abraxas said his family was extremely important and not one to cross. Old Hogwarts and tied tightly to the Slytherin family legacy. Though no one was sure how. Most documents surrounding the Frye family were hidden away deep in Gringotts._ _  
_ _  
_ _He watched, eyes widening just slightly as he felt Frye's magic from all the way down the hall. So thick and wild. He'd expected whatever was happening to be close by but the scene was almost at the other end. More than 100 meters away._ _  
_ _  
_ _Frye was holding a young Slytherin close to his chest. Kneeling with her head tucked into his neck. In Front of him, four older Gryffindor's were pressed into the wall- either out of fear or via Frye's own magic Tom couldn't tell. Merlin how much did the teen have?! The sheer amount of it was doing interesting things to his head._ _  
_ _  
_ _Though he did notice, after a moment. There was more to the scene. There seemed to be no magic around the girl. Clearly, Frye was keeping his own magic away... either aware of the effect it had or subconsciously protecting her._ _  
_ _  
_ _With a flick of his wand, he sent a listening charm into the vortex of power. Pleased when it did, in fact, make it through._ _  
_ _  
_ _It was hard to gauge one's own magical power, even when sensitive to it. But if his levels and skill or anything less than Frye's his charm wouldn't have activated. In its agitated state, Frye's magic would have simply removed the new edition as a hindrance._ _  
_ _  
_ _"How_ ** _dare_ **_you attack her?" Frye's voice came through "what did she_ ** _ever_ **_do to any of you?!"_ _  
_ _  
_ _One of the Gryffindor's sneers, glaring though whatever Frye was doing, head pressed back against the wall with his throat bared "Snake's like you need to learn your pl-"_ _  
_ _  
_ _"_ ** _You don't want to finish that sentence_ **_." Frye interrupted. Previously undrawn wand now pointed at the Gryffindor. Said student bent his chin a little. Drawing into himself-_ _trying to protect himself_ _Tom realized after a moment. The next he was stretched back against the wall. Throat once again fully bared- So Frye wanted them like that. Valuable "the only difference between Gryffindor and Slytherin you bloody dolt- is_ ** _fucking nothing_ **_. And if I ever find you attacking a Slytherin. Or any other house for that matter._ ** _Including your own_ **_. It won't be your pleasure I'll be taking from you."_ _  
_ _  
_ _Tom's brows rose- Had Frye cursed the Gryffindor's somehow already? He didn't seem like the type._ _  
_ _  
_ _"We are_ ** _students_ **_here. All of us. Together. There is already a fucking war raging outside these walls. Don't think for a moment you can bring that shit in here and get away with it." Frye said. Tom felt a ping of annoyance as his magic began to withdraw "we 'snakes' have just as much right to his castle as you do." he added as he stood, still holding the girl to his chest_ _  
_ _  
_ _"We'll tell Dumbledore." one of the other Gryffindor threatened as Frye was walking towards where Tom was currently hiding "you'll be in detention for months for cursing us."_ _  
_ _  
_ _Frye's steps froze, turning around just slightly as the Gryffindor's sagged, whatever was holding them letting go "please, Anderson._ ** _Please do_ **_. I would love a reason to bring that lying bastard to trial. I hear the Ministry still isn't happy with him. I'm_ ** _sure_ **_they'll be willing to hear me out. How does 'Deputy Headmaster, punishes young Frye heir for protecting young student?!' sound for the papers? I nice break from all the Gellert news I'm sure."_ _  
_ _  
_ _"You used dark arts!"_ _  
_ _  
_ _"I used_ ** _grey magic_ **_. And what I did to you was perfectly legal. Surprisingly enough. Though I'm sure it won't be in future years. It is a spell generally used on rapists. Pedophiles, cheaters and_ ** _stupid little boys_ **_who think they're all that just because they wear red. Which category do you fall under, I wonder?"_ _  
_ _  
_ _Harry walked on then. Coming up to the corner with swift strides. Frye eyed Tom as he turned the corner. Not hesitating for a moment even as something flashed through his eyes- a mix of annoyance, rage and acceptance._

 _Tom followed instantly. Noticing his magic was still coiled around him tightly. He also noticed slight cracks in the stone as they walked, descending the stairs within moments for the dungeons. Frye was still angry. Little more than a ticking time bomb._ _  
_ _  
_ _When they reached the common room Frye went straight for the couch. Finally releasing the girl. Tom's breath stilled as he saw her ripped clothing "what happened? What did they do?"_ _  
_ _  
_ _Frye pursed his lips. The fire nearby flaring "I would think, coming where you came from, you would know_ ** _exactly_ **_what this looks like Riddle. You're smart enough to connect the dots."_ _  
_ _  
_ ** _Rape_ **_. on an_ ** _11-year-old_ **_._ _  
_ _  
_ _"It was an attempt. But rape nonetheless. I stumbled across them before they could get any further then scaring the magic out of her. Literally." Frye's voice was soft. Fingers lightly running through the girl's hair as her clothes mended and he knelt on the ground "she was drained almost to passing out when I arrived. She did well to fight them off. Better than any young one should have to."_ _  
_ _  
_ _Subtly Tom motioned for Abraxas to stay back "do you plan to pursue legally?" Tom asked, sitting by the girl's feet- he was a bastard for sure. But the girl was magic and one of his Slytherins. Even if he wasn't prefect he was as good as. And this... wasn't something he wasn't prepared to turn a blind eye to. This happened under Hogwarts' watch no less!_ _  
_ _  
_ _Frye gave a bitter laugh, pressing one palm into his eye "and do_ ** _what_ **_Riddle? Force this girl to relive her trauma over and over again? That's if I were believed in the first place. For all my talk I'm bollocks at legalities. And while some of the Ministry still doesn't like Dumbledore a good portion is all for him. Whatever I tried would go on for years before there were results."_ _  
_ _  
_ _Frye sighed "no, the best I can do now is ensure those Gryffindor's don't even think about doing this again before making them suffering 100 times over... and making sure this little one doesn't remember what happened." Tom stiffened when Frye looked at him, palm dropping from his eye and hand hitting the couch softly and resting there. The teen's eyes were clouded in sorrow. And cold rage that Tom wanted to capture and keep for himself. "Do you know her name, Riddle? I wish to write to her parents. Explain what happened just in case. I won't do anything until I receive their consent. For now, she'll sleep. Magical exhaustion from working too hard in classes. Wouldn't you agree?"_ _  
_ _  
_ _"Indeed," Tom replied. A small spark of respect growing in him for the new Slytherin._ _  
_ _  
_ _Perhap, Frye was worth paying attention to._ _  
_

* * *

"Harry!" one of the girls called happily as if she wasn't just caught pushing Luna to the ground.

Harry paid the girl no mind, simply helping Luna up before gently pushing her towards the Slytherins. Felix easily took her by the shoulders and brought her further back "you're... Jasmine, right? 7th year Ravenclaw. You're friends with Cho." Harry asked, eying her from the corner of his eye

"Yeah, I'm surprised you remember!"

Harry smiled, cold and angry, turning fully to her "I hope you know, Jasmine, that the _only_ reason you haven't been cursed through a wall in because of that friendship. I refuse to hurt Cho further then she is already hurting." Harry's magic wrapped around the girl, and to a lesser extent the girls around him "but, know this. If I **ever** catch you bullying someone again. Let alone Luna, I won't have any issue ensuring you don't pass your NEWT's."

The Ravenclaw stepped back a little "what? Harry. Come'on. It's only Loony."

Harry's eyes narrowed a little "you've been warned." he said, turning on his heel.

Tom felt a little letdown, he was looking forward to seeing Harry curse someone again. "No curses this time?" Tom asked, latching onto Harry's hand as he passed.

Harry didn't even blink, returning the hold and walking through the group "no, they're cursed. They'll find themselves with horrible luck until the next full moon. Ink spilling over homework. Tripping in the hall. And I'm sure Hogwarts will have her own revenge." Harry said, a happier smile on his lips even as the Gryffindor's sputtered "I just need to add a phase and the curse will last _much_ longer. Surely long enough to make sure they don't pass their NEWTs."

"Harry!"

"Hermione." Harry returned, a slight tone in his voice making it clear he didn't appreciate her attempt at scolding him "I hope you don't plan on scolding me. Bullies that those turn into people like Umbridge. They think they can do what they want just because some people are different. And I won't stand for it."

Tom found his thumb rubbing over the back of Harry's hand " I do adore when you get like this Harry. Simply adore it."

Harry's smile quirked "I'm well aware you like when I lose my temper, Tom."

"Not just that." Tom said, "it's times like this, where you stop caring. There's a calm to you in these moments. It's lovely to watch." Harry gave Tom a deadpan stare, waiting for him to continue "...fine, and I enjoy you using obscure curses to get back at people with a very low rate of getting caught."

"That's it. See? Truth is good." Harry chirped, "now, Luna darling. I understand you want your own space but. If you need a place to sit. Our table is open. And should you require any... unorthodox, cursings. My wand is at your service. Okay?" Luna's head was turned to the wall, but Harry understood the small smile on her lips and wetness to her eye. Leaning over Harry pressed a kiss to her crown " I protect my friend's sweetie." Harry whispered, "that includes you." he said, drawing back and returning on his way- they had lunch to get to.

* * *

Within the next two weeks progress over their appointed tasks was painfully slow. Especially for Harry since he was still getting detentions to keep Umbridge away from the other students and to make up for it, she was using her power to her full authority- stalking the castle and other teachers. Making bullshit rules at every turn. There was so much fuss that Harry's interview with the Quibbler was mostly overlooked. and the various pranks from his team did little to slow her down.

Now Harry, stretched over the couch in Slytherin groaned as Abraxas read out another article from Skeeter- explaining the 'future changes' she planned to make further rules she wished to implement "can we just- put a draught of living death into her tea? Just a little bit. After making sure Snape doesn't have any antidote on hand. Just _one day_ without her. _Please_."

The only blessing in the last few days had been Luna joining in his search for information. Quite a few of the ghosts had lived through the rise of various Dark lords and ladies. And Luna was working on gathering all they knew.

"You know full well that's illegal Harry," Tom said from the armchair.

Harry groaned "I feel like my hand is about to rip into two. I can't stand using that quill for much longer"

The group froze, slowly looking up to him "what do you mean Harry?" Abraxas asked, putting away the paper "I thought it wasn't that-"

"Bad?" Harry finished, eying the group "it's been a month with nearly daily use. Even if the charm itself wasn't so bad... it just keeps digging into my hand. Never a chance to really heal." by the time Harry had finished speaking Tom had taken the hurt hand hissing in parseltongue to dispel the glamours and magic dampeners over it.

The whole common room turned then, at the rush of dark magic that broke through the room. Even Tom faltered.

Harry's whole hand was red and irritated. With many words making on long gash over the top of his hand. Blood collected under a thin layer of had magic to prevent it from getting anywhere but one could easily tell it was deep, painful, and beyond any simple healing.

No one spoke and Harry closed his eyes- facing the ceiling " I didn't want to say anything. I've been looking for something to help on the side but... there's _nothing_. No magic, potion, paste, ritual. None of it worked. Light, grey, _dark_. Whatever dark magic she's using makes it practically unhealable."

Alexander approached then, looking over Tom's shoulder the teen hissed a breathe "that's a lot worse than it was two weeks ago... _impossibly_ worse." he whispered, they'd gathered a small crowd now. Slytherins natural curiosity and gossip sense overriding their hatred for Harry for once. Alexander knelt next to Tom. hand hovering over the cut. Harry hissed when this blood _burned_. "Magic is causing more damage..." he whispered hoarsely "Harry- Harry we need to find someone else to deal with this. _None of us_ have the training needed to heal this kind of dark. Its borderline _death_ magic. Equal to a blood decaying curse. And it's been festering- for a _month_."

Tom stiffened " _what_?"

"Tom-" Harry couldn't say anything before Tom was out of the common room. Harry's hand falling from his hold.

Alexander spared the door a glance before turning back to Harry " I told you he wouldn't be happy." he muttered, taking the hand that had fallen. Harry was too distracted by Tom's sudden departure to notice the teen pressing his wand to his wrist- a rune being tattooed over the underside. Though he heard and took in the words "this will keep all magic away from the hand under we can find a solution... but Harry you can't attend any more detentions. Any more of this can you could lose your hand." he observed. Wrapping the hand in a conjured bandage and blood began to drip down his fingers.

"Harrykins... love why didn't you tell us?" Abraxas asked softly, hurt and worry wrapping his voice

Harry didn't reply, rolling over and pressing his face into the couch

"Harry... Harry answer us. Please." Felix whispered. Harry curled a little at the tears he could hear.

"I don't know," he answered after too long. Turning his head to the side to look at the fire "habit. Maybe. Fear... maybe I just wanted to keep you guys away a bit. Because I know the Dark Lord- and I worry what he'll do if... when he finds out that all of you are here. His oldest and first generals for the war. And his younger self.

"Maybe I thought I could handle this myself. Like everything else. You guys... never got to meet me, when I wasn't in a life-threatening situation. You don't know what I've done to survive in this time. The changes you have to make mentally. Emotionally, to withstand it. To withstand _him_. Since I was _11_.

"Maybe... without realizing it. I slipped back into that version of me." Harry sighed, sitting up "thank you, Alexander, for my hand. I need to go talk to Tom."

"Are you sure that's wise? You normally give more of a cool down period and... Tom seemed very upset." Abraxas said, looking between Harry and the door

Harry didn't reply, pushing through the crowd of Slytherins and leaving the common room. 

* * *

Perhaps, anyone that knew Tom less would have difficulty finding the teen. But Harry knew Tom very well- his past, present, and no-longer-future. 

When Tom was truly upset he went up. And to do that there were very few places he could go- the Quidditch Pitch, the Old Astronomy Tower. And an open hallway overlooking the courtyard and bridge. Tom's favourite was, of course, the hallway.

Harry didn't say anything as he sat next to the teen. Tom was sitting on the half wall. Head leaning against the stone pillar as he watched the bridge "I'm sorry." Harry said after long enough "out of everyone I should have come to you when I was hurting."

"I'm not mad about that." Tom muttered, hand clenching next to him " I'm not even angry at you Frye. we all have times where we need to do things alone. I know _that much_."

Harry stayed quiet, letting Tom work through his head. Instead, he kept his eyes on the skyline, watching it slowly darken "I'm _furious_ , with myself." despite how much he wanted to look Harry kept his eyes straight ahead "that kind of magic should be burning your hand up. You've been in _agony_ for days now. And I didn't notice _anything_ off. There was no hint, no sign, _nothing_ was wrong with how you were acting and I am _furious_ that I didn't, couldn't, see your pain. When I'm the one person in our group, that should be able to."

"That's not your fault Tom," Harry said, once he was sure his friend was done. "I was doing everything I could to _keep_ this from you." he explained "I used glamours in parsel because I know you know I don't use it often. You wouldn't think to dispel them using parsel. I made excuses to spend time with the Gryffindor's when the pain flared up too much. Because I know you still aren't fond of them. Studying has been done in the library or room of requirement, only after I can down a pain-numbing potion."

Harry closed his eyes, sighing "the only reason you didn't see anything. Was because I insured you didn't by using my own knowledge of you. I deliberately wrapped my magic around whatever part of me was closest to you so you wouldn't, couldn't, notice anything off."

" _I still should have seen it._ We are... I should be able to see when you hurt. When you need me. Because you can always see what I need you."

"Tom Marvolo Riddle you will cut that out right now." Harry said, snapping his head to face Tom "I see you because noticing things about people is how I show affection. I'm fairly oblivious with people I don't care for. And I _love_ you, Tom." Tom froze, blinking rapidly as Harry spoke. Not that Harry noticed, too caught up in his rant. "so of course, I see you. But you show affection differently and that's _okay_. You don't need to see every little thing about me. Everyone has their way of showing they care. You don't need to copy mine to show me that."

Harry paused, turning away "there are so many ways you show me every day that you care. Not even including _going through the void_ for me. The fact that you _missed_ something means nothing. Especially when I was trying to hide it... it means your human."

A small weight hit Harry's shoulder, Tom soft breathing reaching his ear- always soft. As if to make as little sound as possible. As if he could disappear if he just _didn't make a sound_. "Stay with me tonight?" Tom asked softly "don't go back to Gryffindor? Just this once?"

Harry knew he shouldn't- ignoring the fact that if he was caught by a Professor he'd been spending the rest of the year in detention. Let alone if Albus or Umbridge got wind of it.

But he wasn't about to deny Tom an honest request. He tried his best to reward his friend when he did well after all. When he was honest about his feelings or told the truth.

"Alright, just this once," Harry said, leaning his head onto Tom's.

* * *

"Boys and girls must maintain at least 5 feet of distance..." Abraxas read, chin in his hand the next morning

Tom blinked a few times before chuckling, pretty soon Harry joined in "she made _heterosexuality illegal_?" Harry gasped through the laughter "she _banned the straights_?"

Abraxas shook his head, smirk firmly in place "oh that poor woman. You know what this calls for right?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows

Harry nodded happily " _everyone_. We have to gay up this castle. Spread the word. Anyone that wants to piss off Umbridge and is comfortable with it. Doesn't matter if you're straight. Just cuddle with the same sex _everywhere_." 

* * *

Walking into DADA was pure _bliss_. Not only had Tom mellowed out quite a bit once Harry spent the night in Slytherin. He'd also wrapped an arm around Harry's middle and had yet to let go. The rest of the group were in similar states. With the exception of Ronald and Hermione, everyone had paired off. Harry's plan having spread through all the houses.

Seamus and Dean joined arms and were seen whispering at every turn. Neville even allowed Felix to hold his hand! While Alexander and Abraxas walked far too close to be considered 'platonic' (even if they were.) and Draco and Zabini had _snogged_ right at breakfast once they heard of Harry's plan. He was sure a few others around the castle had done the same. But he couldn't be sure. His attention had been pretty much caught with Tom hanging off him.

Apparently Harry's run-in with dark magic was enough to push them over the edge, considering one of the younger Slytherins had gotten detention with her proving they weren't completely safe from the woman either.

Away, on point. Walking into Defence was _amazing_. Umbridge looked furious but seemed to be holding her tongue for now (the moment she snapped Harry planned on publicly calling her out on homophobia. And then making sure the information reached the paper.) and most of the class were paired up already.

Lavender was next to Parvati, Lavender had a very solid lipstick mark on her neck, exactly the same shade as what Parvati was wearing. Harry gave them a subtle thumbs up before taking his seat. Tom right next to him. Though their chairs were much closer than normal and Harry didn't bother trying to pretend he wasn't leaning into Tom a little.

Spinning his glass pen in his head (it was far better than a quill. Something he learnt most of the older Slytherins used in the past. It was never banned just feel out of practice.) Harry waited, meeting Umbridge's eye.

For the first time since detentions started his bandage was clearly visible. And with it, by chance, were his heirships rings that he had been planning on keeping a secret. His status as a Frye less so, but his rings he wanted out of public eye because while not many would know what family he was truly from by name, the rings were a dead give away.

He knew when Umbridge noticed this because, for one she smirked- clearly pleased at the damage she'd done to him was finally visible. But then she paled, smirk faulting into a frown as she squinted.

His family crests were plain to see. Even if he only claimed 3 (he hardly needed the others. If necessary he'd given them to later children. He found having as many titles as Dumbledore would be tiring.) if he went public with the shit she'd been pulling even the Minister would be hard pressed to save her. Even given his insane status.

Though, he was planning on waiting for Voldemort to show himself before he acted against her. Unless they came up with some way to remove her without Harry passing around his titles like candy.

Alas, Umbridge did nothing in the end but start the class. And Harry was left at a somewhat loss as Tom preened by his side. (apparently, Harry's permission to 'gay up the castle' was all Tom needed to get over his 'affection for Harry in public' issue. (despite the fact that Harry had started a similar movement around Christmas. Specifically Slughorn's Slug Club Christmas Party of Horror- where both Harry and Abraxas got snogged three days off their life by two _very_ good vampires.))

(why Slughorn was so close to Vampires, was still a mystery.) 

* * *

Three days before Christmas Harry was at a loss. Umbridge had stopped with the dentitions (spoked, Harry would guess, by his heirship rings. Instead anyone she wanted to be punished would go to Snape. Which meant Harry got a _lot_ of 'bonding time' with Severus) and instead slammed down on rules and class inspections.

Harry's hand was healing... very slowly. Which meant his progress on his prism had been slow. And tedious. And annoying, and the whole school was slowly getting more and more feed up with Umbridge's lack of teaching (and her interruptions to the teachers that _could actually do shit_.)

And _now_ his Prism was downright _missing_. So he was left writing music he couldn't record or even make progress on making the recorder. He didn't know what to do against Umbridge since she'd moved to completely legal means and they could only dedicate so much time to their respective 'lets go fuck Voldemort over' projects before they were called away for other things.

In short. It was turning out to be a long Christmas.

In short, Harry was taking some time to himself in the courtyard before the snow got too thick to write in peace.

 _In short,_ Harry was very pissed off when his peace was broken by Umbridge's obnoxious voice and- crying?

Folding his sheet music in two quick fold Harry slipped it into his pocket before peaking out to the centre of the courtyard to obverse.

"You can't do this to me, _Hogwarts is my home_." Harry's eyes narrowed on the Divination Professor. Just _what_ was Umbridge doing?

Very quickly the students that had stayed for the holidays had appeared. Watching as Umbridge bragged about her power and the fact that 'yes she could remove people from the grounds.'

Harry's back straightened at the lie. He knew the divinations Professor wasn't doing well when it came to Umbridge (starting and ending, when the woman said that two young Lords would see her life in shreds.) But Umbridge had _no right_ to kick her from the grounds. And Harry was well aware the loony Professor had nowhere to go. She was one of Dumbledore's pity cases.

Hoping over the railing Harry walked to the Professors. Swiping Trelawney's suitcase from Umbridge and handing it to its rightful owner "please, go back inside Professor." Harry said, gently rubbing the woman's back, meeting the eyes of a few first years "could you take her back inside? To Professor Sprout, if you can find her. I think she could use some nice tea." Harry requested. The first years nodded. Racing forward and pulling her woman away.

Turning to Umbridge Harry rose a brow "Under what _authority_ do you have to try and remove a Hogwarts Professor from the grounds?"

"Under what _authority_. Mister Frye, do you have to _undermine mine_?"

Harry rose his other brow "oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that collectively I _own_ Hogwarts? Should I be so inclined?" Harry mocked "or maybe I'm just a _concerned student_ who _knows the fucking rules_. The _only_ man with the authority to banish people from the grounds is the headmaster! And last I checked. _You_ are not Albus Dumbledore. Merlin help us if you were."

"How _dare_ you speak to me that way? I am your _professor_. I will _not_ be mocked in this manner!"

"Oh? Won't you? Then how do you wish to be mocked? I take requests." Harry snarked. "You come into this castle like you own the place. You made stupid rules as you please. You _refuse_ to teach us how to pass our OWL's. Let alone the NEWTs. Quite frankly- I'm sick of it. It's been _weeks_. Chill the fuck out or get the fuck out. I don't care what kind of bullshit, backwards thinkings fear you and the Minister have about Dumbledore and his 'student army' or whatever else you think he's plotting.

"Frankly, I don't even care if you think the Dark Lord is real or not anymore. It has _hardly_ been the first time I've walked into a dangerous situation because the _great and good_ Ministry of Magic were to busy fucking each other to deal with it. Need I remind you it's _your fault_ nearly 30 students nearly died when Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban? Because _you lot_ thought it was a _good idea_ to put **_god damn mother fucking DEMENTORS_** around the school? Or that it's _you're_ stupidity that got me locked into the Triwizard Tournament where I had to watch my schoolmate _die_? Dark Lord or not that is _fucked up_ so frankly speaking _fuck you very much_.

"Do. your. Worst." Harry hissed, leaning into Umbridge's personal space "because I guarantee. Short of an AK or Crucio to the chest- _I've had worse_... **_oh wait_**. Both those things have happened to me!"

"How _dare you_ -"

"Oh?! You didn't like that? I have more to rant about! You preach that there's nothing outside these walls. Nothing that could hurt 'sweet, innocent child' like ourselves! NEWS FLASH! Why the fuck do we have Aurors then?! Did my Parents just drop dead because they didn't feel like raising me? Here I thought they were murdered. My mistake. And the _wars_ oh baby don't get me starting. Were they just mass druggings? Hallucinations? The Holocaust? Was that real?! YES, IT FUCKING WAS. and it was _fucked up_ and if you try and pretend the world is fine, and dandy and nothing goes wrong _ever_ then you are clearly on the same drugs as Dumbledore because things are _not okay!_

"Veela slave camps! For example! Children aged 15 and under being _sold_ right under your Ministry's noses and what are you lot doing about it?! Nothing! Because it's just the Veela? Do you hate children and creatures that much you'd _basically promote_ slavery, rape, pedophilia and more?!"

Harry drew back, rubbing his eyes "you, Dolores Umbridge, are everything that is wrong in this world. If you can't see the shit that's wrong then you don't deserve to be in a position of power." Harry said softly "and just a warning- the last time a Professor acted like you. The whole school turned on them. Not just students and teachers. But Hogwarts itself.

"Watch your step."

Harry wasted no time then, walking around the stunned Professor and through the doors back into the school. Vaguely he noticed his friends following him. And also that both doors fully opened rather than just one. A feat normally only reserved for the Head of the school. Harry ignored all that. Only grabbing onto Tom's hand once he was close enough " I want the memories of that whole scene sent to every paper. Ours and international. I want it _everywhere_." Harry hissed darkly "I'm not playing nice anymore. She tried to kick someone out of her home. She had tortured _me_. She was tortured, _children_. And she is killing the future of everyone in this castle." Harry said, glaring ahead

"Permission Harry, to take over? When it comes to playing dirty you know I play to win." Tom requested. Thumb sliding over the top of Harry's hand.

Harry eyed his friend out of the corner of his eye "rip her apart. Hatch a basilisk if you have to. She needs to _go_."

Tom grinned. 

* * *

Yikes.

I don't know what that rant came from. Also yeah i know i've time jumped a lot in this chapter. But i couldn't figure out the day to day shit and its so HOT. which makes me grumpy which means grumpy Harry is Grumpy and he is 110% done with everyones shit.

But. this chapter is also done. At...8pm on a thursday. Which is pretty good if i do say so myself. :3 so long as i can keep this up i'll be about to stick to my goal. Yay!

Time to put this aside so i don't mess with it. And pull up chapter 2 for tomorrow's posting...

Ugh, i'm so sick . if this is updated a bit late I'm sorry. I rushed through edits so now i'm gonna nap before i pass out. Hopefully don't wake up too late. sorry that it's a bit short. it probably could have been longer but... ehhhh. .


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Harry's mental snap was plastered all over the papers, even having somehow been recorded and was playing over the wizarding wireless. Yet it was actually painting him in the right, for once.

Whoever was behind it had gone back and picked up his previously ignored Interview with Luna. adding that to Harry's side of the story. How Harry had defended a Professor from being cast out onto the streets before laying into Umbridge _and_ the ministry. Barely even touching on the topic of a Dark Lord coming to power.

In fact, the articles repeating his 'Dark Lord or not, fuck you.' seemed to cause people to do a double take. Many realized that since coming to school Harry hadn't had much to say on Dumbledore's warpath. (in public, at least.)

Harry had a feeling the cause of it all was a mix of Luna and Draco, Harry couldn't find it in him to _care_. Umbridge was finally under watch which, granted, made it harder for Tom to work his magic, Probably, since Harry really had no idea what Tom was plotting. but it also meant a lot of her rules and regulations were either removed or altered over the next few weeks leading up to Christmas. Though some stayed.

Maybe of the male-female couples in the castle rejoiced when their rule of distance was removed.

Things were _well_.

* * *

Harry gasped, shooting up from his bed. Scar throbbing in a way that he hadn't felt in a very long time. Heart beating away in his chest as he blinked away the tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. Tom's cold laughter still ringing in his head

He'd let his defences down. He'd been _foolish_. What had Voldemort seen while he was giving him that nightmare? What did Voldemort _know now_?

Cursing Harry drew his wand, absently making the correct motions for a Patronus. The glow of his Patronus materializing a moment later " _Abraxas, come to the astronomy tower please_ " the silver Hawk shot off, disappearing through the wall as he put his wand back- not his holly he realized as he felt the handle.

Showing his legs off the bed Harry pulled on a shirt followed by wrapping his blanket around himself then, finally, his cloak. He was in no mood to castle magic any further tonight.

Slipping out of the tower Harry made his way through the halls on autopilot, letting his feet guide him over the cold stone until he reached the railing. Breathing out slowly Harry took off the invisibility cloak and sat down- curling up under his blanket around the family heirloom and pressing his forehead to his knees.

Harry wasn't sure how long it was until he felt arms wrap around him "what happened, sweetie?" Abraxas asked, leaning his weight over Harry's back.

Harry sighed through his nose. Trying not to shake as tears grew behind his eyes again "it was horrible, 'Brax." he whispered "he was burning _houses_. Children were _screaming_. And he _laughed_."

The weight on his back shifted, the blond moving to his left side as he rubbed his back "Voldemort?"

"Yeah," Harry whispered, pressing his face further into his knees "but he laughed like _Tom_ Brax. I, I _know_ it was Voldemort. But the way he _laughed_ in his own head. The way he _sounded_ in his own head was _Tom_."

Abraxas sighed, pulling Harry against him "do you want me to help you with Occlomancy again?" he asked. He knew talking about the Voldemort-Tom connection wouldn't help. Not right now, Harry needed to come to terms like that, _fully_ , himself. Before tonight he'd probably managed to think about the two of them as two separate people.

Abraxas hurt for his friend. And all he could do was hold him close and wait out the storm.

"Please."

"Okay, we'll start in a little bit. For now just... relax, I'm here Harry. It's okay." 

* * *

Tom frowned, sitting up to quiet muttering, yet not Harry. He couldn't hear nor feel the magic of his friend. Looking around he could see Abraxas either

Standing from his bed Tom grabbed his day clothes. Frown still on his face and worry twisting in his gut. Something wasn't sitting right with him. On his way to the shower, his eyes landed on the palm-sized crystal on his bedside table. And next to it. A silver locket.

* * *

Abraxas lent his head back onto Harry's bed. Gryffindor certainly was _bright_ in the morning, how any of them were sleep he didn't know. It'd taken far too long to get Harry back into Gryffindor and into bed again. But Merlin did Harry need more sleep.

Twisting his wand in his fingers Abraxas sighed- Tom would probably be in a right mood come to breakfast. They lucked out in it being a day without classes. So they could pick their battle, be with the group thus soothe some of Tom's feathers or seal themselves away to pratic Occolomency.

Rubbing a hand over his face Abraxas closed his eyes groaned- either way Tom would be in a right mood. And Harry wasn't in a position where he could soothe. Isolation would probably be the better option until Harry got his head figured out. If they grouped up Tom would likely notice something off with Harry.

He opened his eyes when he heard shuffling, hand falling down to rest on his leg. Praying it was Weasley that woke up but instead found himself watching a Longbottom getting ready for the day "Neville, right?" Abraxas found himself speaking

Longbottom yelped, turning around with a hand to his chest "what- Malfoy?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Abraxas apologize as Longbottom continued to stare, no doubt picking apart his nightwear. His barely done hair and the fact that he, the (once) Malfoy Heir was sitting in the floor.

"Are you... waiting for Harry to wake up?"

Abraxas shook his head "guarding." he corrected "nightmare. Harry sleeps better if there is familiar magic nearby. Makes him feel safer. Since he grew up in a world without the comfort."

"Oh." Abraxas watched in interest as Neville sat down in front of him, leaning against the opposite bed "how'd you know my name?"

"Harry talked about you all very fondly, when he was in Slytherin. And he was quick to make friends with August Longbottom back in the day. And you were around the Gryffindor table when I visited. It wasn't hard to connect the dots between August and Neville. Especially when we all seem to be more or less copies. Of our ancestors."

Neville nodded, looking behind him to the bed with its curtains closed "you'll probably want to leave. Before Ronald wakes up... me and the other Gryff's... we don't mind so much, you or the other Slytherins. You seem like good people and Harry wouldn't befriend just anyone. But Ronald is stubborn. He'll throw a fit if you're here."

"I know... I wish it weren't the case. But I know. But I want to stay with Harry for as long as possible. Merlin knows he needs the company after last night."

"Was it... that bad?"

"How do you mean?"

"The nightmares." Neville answered "we woke up to them sometimes. Last year and the year before. At first, it was just the dementor exposure... dreaming of his mum. But then it changed- sometimes he'd call our names like his whole world was breaking. And the week after Cedric died..." Neville shook his head "he started putting up silencing charms after that. None of us knew what to do... Dean tried to help, at the start. And sometimes I sat with him through the night but... he was so _closed off_."

Abraxas hissed through his teeth, _how long had Harry been suffering? Before Slytherin?_ "Are you aware, of the connection between Tom and the Dark Lord?"

"I figured it out, yeah."

 _Cleaver_. "Tom is a master of the mind arts, both magic and muggle. And we are under no impression that the Dark Lord isn't as well... as far as I can understand, he sent Harry a nightmare. A _vision_ . If an attack. And in the Dark Lords own head he sounds exactly like our Tom. and for Harry, it was _vital_ that he could separate that monster from Tom. but last night... Harry was forced to experience an attack of a village, people dying in front of him and all the while. Our Tom was laughing in his head."

"Oh, Merlin."

Abraxas was about to reply when he felt shifting from the bed behind him. Swiftly leaving his place on the floor to sit on the edge of the bed beside Harry. Smoothing down his hair "hush Harry, hush. It's okay. You're okay. Everyone's fine."

Harry had his eyes pressed shut as he twisted his head side to side. Hissing softly in his sleep.

Abraxas listened- to him, it sounded like the same way he hissed 'Tom' in parsel.

Pressing his lips together Abraxas focused. Drawing a dark hue to his magic creating a chill in the room. It wasn't _Dark_. not like the magic of wizards or witches that had stepped themselves in Dark Rituals like evil little tea bags. But it was similar to Tom's core, which was naturally dark aligned, as opposed to his or Harry's that were neutral and preferred neither night nor dark.

Bringing his wand to his throat he altered his voice, leaning close to press his forehead to Harry's "Harry, calm yourself. We're in the library. We must have _some_ respect." Tom's voice left his lips in a gentle whisper- if he could just influence Harry's subconscious enough so that he was dreaming of the average school day rather then a nightmare...

Harry jerked lightly and Abraxas resisted the urge to hiss in pain- Tom never showed his pain. Thus for the moment, neither could he.

Harry hissed again, the parseltongue leaving his lips in a sigh- once again Abraxas could only just make out Tom's name among everything else "we have Potions soon." Abraxas spoke, wrapping his magic around Harry as Tom was so prone to do. "If we don't want to deal with Slughorn more then we must, we should memories this potion. Come on Harry, you know this one."

Abraxas continued to speak, laying out the groundwork for a dream where Tom and Harry had partnered up for Potions. Slowly, surely, Harry relaxed. And his hisses stopped.

Abraxas sighed, drawing back just a little and letting his magic return to normal. And taking the wand off his throat. He felt exhaustion seep into his bones. Too long, he'd have to practice altering his magic more. "Please, Longbottom. Don't tell anyone I have that ability. Out of the whole group, only Alexander is aware- I'd prefer at say like that."

"...of course." Abraxas sighed at Neville's accepting yet curious tone. Pulling down the collar of his shirt _just so_ and showing the runes over his heart as well as the small crystals infused with his flesh

"As you can probably guess. I was born a Squib." Abraxas admitted, sitting on the floor again. Neville nodded "my twin sister, was not. But she was frail. She died when we were 2. And parents, unable to conceive another child so late in their lives. But unwilling to have a squib as their heir. Gave me an ' _articial'_ core." Abraxas sighed, shaking his head "I'm told the procedure nearly killed me. Not that my Father cared any. He used my sisters own flesh for it. Hence why, as far as most are concerned, I'm rather 'pretty'. And gender ambiguous. I am, basically, both male. And female. Myself, and my twin."

He felt a bit bad. Telling Neville this- it wasn't that he was ashamed of his Core, or the fact that he was technically a squib. He simply preferred most not to know. Not many in his circles were all that _fond_ of Squibs after all. He was telling Neville simply because if the teen got curious it would lead to him being outed. Without a doubt.

It was also one of the reasons he was actually somewhat baffled that he joined with a Dark Lord who valued magical power so much, even if that Lord was originally Tom. without his runes or the crystals, His sister's core could leave his body and he wouldn't be able to make his own magic without the crystal on his chest. To side with a man that valued magic and seemed to hate both Muggle and anyone lacking magic... He really didn't understand this realities version of himself.

But still. Neville was looking a little green.

"It's one of the reasons I love Harry." he continued, moving on from the grim details "stupid little Halfblood with magic to spare and a family name to end all family names. Giving not one care in the world as he battled the whole house on the rights of Halfbloods, Muggle-borns, Muggles and _Squibs_."

"...for most of my life." Neville said softly "my family thought I was a squib. They threw me off piers. Beat me. Starved me. Did anything they could to force magic out of me."

Abraxas stiffened, the _Longbottoms_ did _what_?

"Eventually my great-uncle threw me out a 5 story window. A week before my Hogwarts letter was set to arrive. Miraculously... I bounced."

"You're... grand-uncle? _Algie_ did that?"

"You... know him?"

" _Know him_? I _defended him_." Abraxas hissed, hands fisting as he remembered- Little Algie. New to Hogwart's and absolute piss-poor grades. Being bullied for being an alleged Squib despite it being impossible. Harry had (for the first and only time.) seen it happening and turned the other cheek. Abraxas hadn't understood and aided the firstie instead.

Harry had never explained why he turned the other cheek.

 _Now_ he knew. "That old _piece of shit_. He spent his first year of Hogwarts being laid into for being a 'Squib' and he does that?! To his own family?!" Abraxas hissed, trying his best to keep his volume down. Fixing his shirt- "what about August? What did he have to say about it?"

Neville shook his head "grandfather died before I was born. And my parents are in Saint Mungos. I was left to be raised by my Grandmother and my Great Aunt and Uncle."

" _Augusta_?" Neville nodded.

Abraxas closed his eyes. _Light families!_ The nerve of them all! Pretending they were all so great! They're just as fucked up as any Dark family he knew!

Shaking his head Abraxas' sighed. Well, nothing to be done about it now. What was done was done and he, of all people now, knew you couldn't change the past.

Stretching out his legs he used his foot to tap Neville's "well then, Ex-Squib buddies we are."

Neville laughed.

* * *

Tom huffed, finally getting into Gryffindor tower after far too long arguing with the Merlin damned door. Walking through the short hallway to the common room only to stop, tilting his head to the side seeing Abraxas and a Gryffindor playing... cards.

The Gryffindor looked up and hesitated before pointing him out to Abraxas. He watched in interest, shifting into a more relaxed authoritative stance, as Abraxas seemed to send a prayer to the heavens before approaching him "Tom, _My Lord_ , I apologize in advance but I have to ask you not to approach Harry quite yet." Tom glared as Abraxas spoke faster "He had a horrid Nightmare last night and I really think everyone would benefit if you gave him some-"

Tom ignored the blond, sweeping past his friend and walking quickly towards the stairs.

"...space." Abraxas finished with a sigh as Tom swept up the steps and out of view "bloody fucking Lord's. Let's see how he acts when Harry isn't _his_ Harry. What I get for looking out for him..." Abraxas muttered to himself, returning to his seat across from Neville

"That seemed to go well," the heir offered softly, looking towards the stairs

Abraxas sighed, running a hand through his hair "I do _not_ know how Walburga handled those two. I thought a Tom without Harry was bad after Harry disappeared. But at least _that_ Tom listened. Even if we were ultimately ignored. Now he just goes to Harry without care of consequence. Its an obsession I tell you. Those two are made for one another but if Tom doesn't get his head out of his arse some days Harry's gonna hex him through a window."

Within a moment of him saying that there was a loud crash and the sound of glass breaking

"...so, do you think that was Tom going out a window or Harry?" Neville asked as Abraxas groaned. Pressing his face to his hands as he counted down from 30.

"...Neville, I need you to do me a favour, go to Slytherin and get the others?"

"I can't get into Slytherin, Abraxas."

"The door is a hidden just 20 meters from our Potions classroom. The password as Jobberknoll. I'm going to find out who's still in the dorm room then who's in the Black Lake."

Neville looked up to the roof of the common room "...right. Okay. you go make sure who've in the dorm is okay. I'm going to... go say hi to the whole of Slytherin."

"You'll be fine." Abraxas offered weakly, standing and heading for the dorm.

Neville waited a moment, wondering if he should write out a will before sighing and standing himself.

To Slytherin, he goes.

* * *

Harry blinked, opening his eyes to find cloudy blue eyes circled by silver hair looking down at him "...Hi Luna." he greeted. Noticing that the girl was holding his head and he was on her lap. His pyjama's dry despite the fact that he was sure he entered the water.

"Hello, Harry."

"Did you fish me out?"

"No, but the giant squid brought you to me. You gave him quite the scare." Luna said, Harry sighed and closed his eyes "It's not his fault. You know." she said, running one of her hands over his hair like he was a cat.

"I know." Harry rasped softly, eyes tearing up- he didn't even realize until he was out the window. That it had been _Tom_ talking and not _Voldemort_. But by then it was too late. He'd already thrown Tom into and broken a bed (Neville's, he thought.) and was halfway down the tower with no plan.

"We have a few minutes until they all come around the lake- do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

Luna hummed, fingers rubbing his temples "you need to accept that Tom and Voldemort aren't separate people. But they're still _different_."

"I know."

"And that Tom won't hurt you, or anyone else that you care for. His murderous intent is solely focused on those that harm you and his family."

" _I know_."

"Then why are you letting this break you up inside Harry?"

"I don't know."

Luna sighed as footsteps met their ears "Harry" Felix called out. Relief was evident in his voice.

Harry sat up. Looking at the group- Abraxas, Alexander, Felix, Neville and Hermione.

And no Tom.

Harry felt 100 stones fall into his gut and his face must have twisted into something ugly as the group stopped a few meters away. Abraxas rubbing the back of his head "...It isn't good. Harry."

"Where is he?"

"Tracking charm puts him in the come and go room." Felix said softly "...he looked, well, cold. When he passed us. Like he did when he first came to Hogwarts"

"What happened?" Alexander asked. Striding forward and crouching before him. Harry bit his lip and turned away- how could he tell them? He was _Harry_. One of the few Tom trusted completely. And he'd flung him into a bed and jumped out a window. All because he couldn't separate one thing from another. "Harry. Talk to us... Tom has left. Closed himself up. _You_ are all we have left now. Talk to us. Don't lock us out too."

"...I need to see Dumbledore."

Alexander jerked back a little as Harry stood "what? Why? Why _him_?"

"...because when push comes to shove. _He_ is the only living person I know that's been in anything remotely similar to my situation." Harry said, heading towards the castle "you all have your assignments! They haven't been put on pause! Get to work." 

* * *

Harry tried to keep breathing, as he entered the headmaster's office- not caring that he currently wasn't in. he'd know Harry was there and be there soon. He didn't doubt.

He kept his gaze stubbornly away from the large mirror in the corner of the room- He already knew what he'd see in it. And he didn't want, nor _need_ , to see what right now.

Instead, he took a seat across from the headmaster's and waited.

"Good Morning Harry, I was wondering if I might see you soon." Dumbledore greeted. Coming up from behind him.

Harry lowered his head a little "Headmaster."

"...Is something the matter My Boy?"

"If there wasn't I wouldn't be here. Sir." Harry stated, feeling a bit of spite grow in his chest. It was 'my boy' now? After so long of _Frye_ the Slytherin? Now he was a Gryffindor he was righteous and good? Even with his company? Gods Dumbledore pissed him off. "Sir. I need to know- how did you deal with Gellert's dark side? You Loved, maybe still do love, him. And you of all people had to have known every side of him. So how? _How_ did you love him?"

"...It was easy. Gellert was kind and charming. And he _understood_ me. We did so many things together it was like we simply forgot the world. Lived in our own bubble where everything was fine and good."

"And after? When he became the Dark Lord?"

"It broke my heart. Seeing what he'd become."

Harry growled low in his throat "what he'd _become_? Gellert was always Dark. he'd always had that as a part of his personality. He was expelled because of it. How can you say _become_?"

"Love does things, Harry-"

" _Bullshit_." Harry stood. Shaking his head "Merlin why did I think you could _help_ me? Idiot. Always an idiot." turning on his heel Harry moved to leave the office

"I was _blind_ Harry. I saw a blond German boy and I fell in love hard and fast. I was prepared to give everything up for him and I _did._ And had nothing to show for it. We planned to take over the world together and by the time I'd lost my family, it was too late. What more do you want to here Harry? I was young and foolish and those regrets won't ever leave me. I ignored the Darkness in him and watched it consume him when he was left alone. That is what happened. I loved him. I _still_ love him. But I didn't _see_ him. Not all of him. Not what mattered."

Harry's hand hovered over the door "...then you're of no use to me."

"This is Tom, isn't it? _You_ fell in love with him. Even knowing the horrors that sit inside his heart." Dumbledore voice was a mix of pity and guilt.

Harry snorted "you make it sound like I had a choice in it." Harry muttered, turned around and leaning against the door "there wasn't a _choice_ in loving Tom. It wasn't even a 'go to sleep and wake up' realization. I realized it exactly one hour before I was stolen away from him. I said goodnight and he looked so _happy_ in Malfoy Manor with this stupid pleased smile on his face because he'd just won an argument against Malfoy Snr and we were all a little tipsy because we'd broken into the firewiskey to try and _forget_ that there was a Merlin damned war coming to Britain and I couldn't help but think 'Merlin, I love this man.'"

"Oh, Harry..."

"I then spent another hour curled around a stolen glass of firewhiskey trying to come to terms that I fell in love with my parent's murderer before I was so _rudely_ jerked back here and knocked sober before I could figure out what way was up." a bitter laugh feel past his lips as he hit his head against the wooden door "and now I've fucked it up. Because I spent so long forcing 'Tom' and 'Voldemmort' into different people. When I was confronted that Voldemort _is_ Tom. was Tom. was the same stupid, beautiful _wonderful_ bastard I love I _broke_ and Now I can't reach him. _Now_ I wouldn't know what to do if I was faced with him."

"...you'd had hoped. That I'd been through the same thing. That I'd had the same thoughts you have. That I'd have _answers_ "

"Yeah. Obviously."

"Harry, Love doesn't _have_ answers. It doesn't have a moral compass, and up or down or even a limit. Love is... Love."

"Thank you for nothing. Albus."

"Harry you aren't listening to me- you're trying to come to terms with loving a man that in another life took away, and continues to try to take away, everything to care for. There will _never_ be an easy answer to that. But what you have, right now, is the man you love. In this castle. Unable to leave. You're path, Harry, will not be an easy one. It was never going to be an easy one. But at least you don't have to walk it alone. No matter what mistake you've made. He is still within reach. And while he is within reach you will not lose him."

Harry sighed. Nodding once before leaving the office. 

* * *

DUN DUN.

I'm be real. The only thing here remotely planned was Abraxas' back story. That was what this chapter was going to be for. Instead, Harry jumped out a window and Tom got thrown into a bed, but not in the way he wanted Harry to throw him into a bed.

(But at least Abraxas and Neville are friends! Yeah!)

SO ITS MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! WHOOP! And because of that, despite still bring neck deep in 'sick'. I've decided to update! Again! Twice! Once here. And once over on Kingdom in the Sky. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEEE!

Also, in case you weren't aware. I update every Friday (my Friday, Thursday for you people trapped in the past.) I will update ONE story chapter each Friday (unless its a special circumstance. Like today~) be it form here or Kingdom in the Sky. or posting a completely new story because i ran out of chapter (if you basically if you don't see an update by Saturday/Friday, check to see if a posting a new thing ;) mmk?)


	8. Chapter 8

Alexander huffed, leaning his shoulder against the stone hallway. Beside him, Felix shifted from foot to foot. He understood now why Abraxas had been worried.

Beyond him, halfway down the hall. Sitting under the tapestry of dancing trolls. Sat Harry- forehead on his knees and hands trapped under them. Not a blanket or even cushioning charm in sight and magic to trick to even consider doing anything about either.

As it was neither he nor Felix would get any closer then they were. And it was going on day three of this. The vortex of magic only growing stronger over time.

Before it had been Abraxas and the Gryffindor's checking on him, and by extension Tom. after he'd left them by the lake they hadn't known where he'd gone. They'd checked the furthermost places away from Tom first. That had been a mistake. Though to be fair could they be blamed for it? Harry clearly hadn't wanted to even _think_ about Tom that morning.

Snow slowly piled up on the window ledges outside. A white Christmas.

Shaking his head Alexander tapped Felix's shoulder "come'on. We can't do anything hanging around here. I'll get a house-elf to bring him some food... Tom has to know he's waiting out there. They'll sort themselves out."

"What if they _don't_?" Felix questioned, still watching Harry "I mean... Tom's a _Dark Lord_ here. He's _our Lord_. what if... what if our Tom _is_ like this Tom. what happened then? What happens to _Harry_?"

Alex barely managed to keep his flinch inside. Wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulders and leading him away "We can't think like that Cat. Tom and Harry... they've got enough demons. _We_ need to be able to support them. We have to believe that He and Harry and be the Lord's we need... we gotta support them. Even when they're being the biggest idiots on the planet." 

* * *

Tom sighed, running his fingers through his hair for what felt like that thousands time since he locked himself in the merlin damned room.

Around him sat paper after paper. Notes with various crystal vials containing memories from various people in the castle as well as his own. All the evidence he could possibly need to take down Umbridge and get her as far away from Harry as possible.

In Front of him sat arguably the two most precious items in the whole room. Arguably most _important_. Harry's prism and his locket. Both finally completed.

Tom sighed again. Pressing his face into his hands. He _had_ to do it. If not this year then not ever. He'd already (forcibly) flaked out on Hadrian's birthday. It was now or never. _Today_ or never. 

* * *

_Tom smirked to himself. Watching Harry and Abraxas push each other down the Alley. Passing by each shop without care._ _  
_ _  
_ _They didn't really have a purpose about going out today. They simply wanted to get out and about before the war truly reached them. Gellert was making move after move with his personal weapon at his side. Though Harry did mention wanting to check out the new brooms on the market._ _  
_ _  
_ _"-Oh! These are cool." Tom stopped with the other two beside The Quaffle. Tilting his head as Abraxas pointed out an array of lockets "these are love lockets. They use to be exchanged with marriage contracts. Like, pre-engagement rings. You put a memory of yourself and the person you care for in the locket and give it to them. And when the person needs to be reminded of your love most it opens and shows that memory. A lot of people these days choose to give the memory of when you first fell in love with that person."_ _  
_ _  
_ _Tom watched at Harry's eyes sparkled. Breathe freezing in his lungs "that's so cute. I wonder if my father ever gave my mum one."_ _  
_ _  
_ _Abraxas hummed looking them over "probably. He was a pureblood, right? He must have known about them. And a lot of girls lose their shit over getting them. It's a little embarrassing really."_ _  
_ _  
_ _Harry nodded, looking at the window a little longer "...I'll keep these in mind. Hopefully, I'll get the chance to give the one I love one... though knowing my taste they'd probably think it silly."_ _  
_ _  
_ _Abraxas laughed "come'on Harry. A sap like you? Could only attract another hopeless romantic."_ _  
_ _  
_ _Harry laughed, messing with his hair "yeah, I guess so." Tom smiled when Harry turned to him "sorry Tom, we must be boing you. We'll make the quidditch shop quick then head to flourish and bolts. Okay?"_ _  
_ _  
_ _Tom shrugged, not about to admit that he was only here to watch Harry light up over the latest Quidditch thing. As the two wanded into The Quaffle. Eyes returning to the Love Lockets proudly displayed his fingers traced the few gallons he had in his pockets. Out of all of them, a simple silver one stood out to him. A Celtic knot. It was likely the only one he could afford too._ _  
_ _  
_ _Sparing a glance to the Quidditch shop, ensuring both Harry and Abraxas were well entertained Tom found himself walking into the jewellery store. Quickly pointing out the one he wanted._ _  
_ _  
_ _He was back outside The Quaffle before Harry even thought to check on him. Leaning against the wall- pocket no longer weighted down by Galleons but rather a locket._ _  
_ _  
_

* * *

Trying to put some kind of order back into his appearance Tom smoothed down his hair, trying to resettle it as he unlocked the door to the come and go room. Papers and vials heavy in a bag over his shoulder. With the prism and locket sitting in his pockets.

He'd only just started to open them when he found himself knocked back by the shockwave of magic. Tripping over his own feet as he stumbled back and fell down. Only to have the breath knocked out of him as he found himself with two armfuls of Hadrian Frye.

Trying desperately to swallow his surprise Tom wrapped his arms around Harry. Trying not to react as he pressed his nose into Tom's neck and seemed to hold on for dear life "I'm sorry Tom. I'm sorry. I'm _sorry_. I didn't mean to push to away. I shouldn't have don't that. I know, _I know_ you aren't him and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Tom."

Tom froze as the rushed whispers before he huffed, leaning back to lay down as he rubbed Harry's back /Harry, calm down. I'm not mad at you- _I know_./ Tom hissed, the parsel coming easier to him than English at that moment /calm yourself, Harry, there's no need for you to stress yourself so. I know you're demons as well as you know them. You don't have to apologize for anything... I expected this. To some extent. For you to need space to try and accept that I and the Dark Lord are still on some level the same person./

/I threw you into a _bed_ / Tom tired to ignore the mix of Harry's body heat mixed with Parseltongue and the word _bed_. Instead, he tightened his hold. Hand stilling over the small of Harry's back

/yes, a mind-numbing display of powerful wandless and wordless magic./ Tom hissed, turning his head until his nose was buried into Harry's hair /do you think me too fragile that I would break over something like that My Harry? That I would hate you? Do you think so little of me?/

Harry shook his head lightly, still clinging too close for Tom to safely move /Harry, we need to get up- I have my Christmas presents to give you still./

That got Harry to move, the other teen sitting up, still to close however for Tom to risk moving as Harry settled on his lap. Hands-on Tom's chest "what?" Tom's hands slid from Harry's body to his side. Unwilling to risk the temptation of holding onto Harry's hips.

Tom grinned at Harry's confused face, lifting a hand unable to resist tracing Harry's cheek "you think I would miss giving you the best Christmas? I missed your birthday. Our first one truly together. I won't miss Christmas. Come, we have to get to the Ministry quickly if we want to be back here for the feast."

"But, how are we getting to the Ministry? The floo's..."

"You, my dear, for such a smart Slytherin truly have no ability when it comes to loopholes." Harry's brows frowned as he slowly got off Tom, allowing him the freedom of sitting up "the teachers floo's may be monitored. But Harry, the come and go room was created to supply whatever the user needs. _Including_...?" Harry's eyes widened as a grin spread over his face "there we go. So, Lord Frye- care to join me?"

" _Happily_."

No matter what anyone would say, Tom did not shiver at the purred word. Not at all. 

* * *

"Lord Hadrian Frye and Lord Tom Riddle, here to speak with Head of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones." Tom stood back and allowed Harry to take the lead. As Harry had more experience in the Ministry then he. Having been under Walburga's learning longer when it came to being a respected Lord in the Ministry.

The machine provided the name pins, Harry handing Tom his before pinning his own to his shirt.

In Tom's opinion, Harry looked a little _too_ fine to be out and about. Hair pulled back into a neat ponytail with a black shirt and pants. His sleeves rolled up to his elbows, top three buttons undone and a deep green scarf hanging around his shoulders. To Tom, all that was missing was a certain locket. Which still sat in his pocket waiting until after the feast.

But, still. They had a job to do, and for that, they needed to each look like the Lord's they were. Walburga would be so proud of them.

Harry took the ticket that was then provided "looks like we have a half hour wait. Then we need to head to floor 5. Madam Bone's should be waiting for us in her office by then. We probably got fast-tracked because of my family name."

Tom hummed "lunch then? I haven't eaten in quite some time. Yourself?"

"Not nearly as much as I should have. Abraxas tried to bring me food but..."

Tom nodded, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist as they made their way further into the Ministry "we still have quite some time before people notice we've both gone. Camping out on the 7th floor for 3 days only helped us. Do you remember where the Ministry cafe is?"

"Merlin no, what do I look like? A functional human being?"

Tom chuckled lowly, "of course not. Well, I'm sure we'll find it in time." 

* * *

Tom smiled politely as they walked through the door of Madam Bone's office "our Apologies for being late, Madam Bones, we got a little turned around finding our way from the Ministry Cafe." he said, taking a seat.

Beside him, Harry did the same "we brought you a muffin though! As an apology. Happy Yule Madam" he offered, putting the small paper bag on the table

Madam Bone's shook her head "it's quite alright, you're only a few minutes out, Happy Yule.- what can I do for two young Lord's such as yourself?"

Here Harry turned to Tom, who leant forward "Madam, with sufficient evidence- do you have the power to affect the teaching staff at Hogwarts? Or revisit years old cases?"

Both Harry and Amelia frowned, though for different reasons "I do have that power under the correct conditions- why do you ask?"

"I have evidence, not only proving that Dolores Jane Umbridge is in possession of a cursed object able to create a similar and controlled effect of the blood decay curse. But has also been using it on the students of Hogwarts. As well as proof that Sirius Orion Black did not kill Peter Pettigrew and is therefore questionably innocent of the other charges he has against his name. This evidence is something I am willing to bet my magic and life on as nothing but the truth with no tampering to the evidence at all.."

Harry gasped, hand reach over to grasp Tom's forearm "Tom? You didn't say _anything_ about Sirius."

"You'll have to forgive me, I wanted it to be a surprise. I'll explain it to you later."

Amelia frowned, fingers twist together as she leant her elbows on the desk "this is a serious matter you have come to me with, _two_ , serious matters. In fact."

"I am aware, however. Hadrian as Lord Frye and I as Lord Slytherin have a duty to protect Hogwarts. From those inside its walls and outside. The fact that someone, a _teacher_ , has come into its halls and caused permit damage to at least one student. Is inexcusable." Tom's hand lifted then to cover Harry's own "and beyond that, Sirius Black is not only Harry's Godfather but also the son of a dear friend of mine. If he _is_ innocent I would see him a free man. Should he be truly guilty? We would both see him behind bars once again."

"And which student has this damage happened to? If you know?"

Tom looked to Harry who sighed, moving Tom's hand from his own and unwrapping the bandage on his hand just enough to show the extent of the damage and the dark magic still bubbling in his flesh but not enough to bleed all over her desk "that would be me, Madam Bones."

Amelia paled at the wound before raising her wand. Two patroni falling from the wand "get me an auror team, _now_. As well as the Unspeakables."

* * *

Luna waved from the window, Happy smile on her face as Dolores Umbridge was escorted from the school at wand point. Leaving with her one Minerva McGonagall as Albus Dumbledore was once against absent from the school.

"Interesting little lords we have now." the Grey Lady said, hovering beside her "but I'm glad they got that toad out of the school. So quickly too."

Luna nodded, letting her hand fall to her side "Harry is a good person, a good Lord. his time in Slytherin only strengthened him. I have to go now. It's time to spread the word about the secret lessons Harry and Tom will be doing."

"Are such things still necessary?"

"Once it comes out what Umbitch was doing in full. The students will realize what Harry has been doing these last weeks. They will flock to him over the other leaders in the war- the Slytherins as well. We need to prepare for it."

"...I will get the other ghosts to spread the word." 

* * *

"Spending my Christmas being examined by unspeakables, what a day." Harry teased, leaning his head back over the chair to meet Tom's eye. The other Lord was still sitting with Amelia and the Head Auror Shacklebolt going over various evidence he was bringing forward. Harry wasn't even sure how Tom _got_ it all so quickly.

He must have been gathering it on the side. Just waiting for Harry to snap. There was no other way- he'd probably gotten frustrated with the little progress they'd made on Voldemort and taken a side project. But either way, Umbridge was going down. Minister or not it was remove the toad or face public outcry with everything Tom was brought into light.

"Don't complain now, Harry. You're getting free treatment." Tom replied absently

"I'm a lab rat." Harry returned, lifting his head to the Unspeakable that was still poking around his hand "not that I mind, poke away. Heal me up. I'm just complaining so Tom doesn't become one with the papers."

The Unspeakable chuckled "I'm afraid I can't do much for you, Lord Frye. I've taken all the samples I need at this time. As far as I can tell you'll need extensive potions treatment directly to the wound. Though your friend was wise in sealing the hand off from magic."

Harry beamed "Alex is great. So, no more poking and prodding?"

"Unless you have any other grave and unorthodox wounds that need examining. Afraid not Lord Frye. You're free to re-wrap your hand. I'll send you the treatment when I finish it. With any luck, other Auror's will return soon with that quill so I'll be able to take apart the magic in it quicker."

Harry shrugged, wrapping his hand once more "I don't think so. Thanks for the help though!"

"Of course, should you receive any other curious injuries please do not hesitate to contact me." Harry took the offered card. Slipping it into his pocket "Harry Yule."

Harry waved goodbye, standing and bringing his chair back over to the law side of the team "So, how's the case coming alone?"

"Well, with all this... Umbridge will be hard pressed to get out without a sentence." Shacklebolt said, shaking his head "and proof of Peter being alive and a Animagus is telling. As well as the memory of Peter being the secret keeper"

Harry nodded, eying Tom "how did you get those memories by the way?"

Tom shrugged "neither Snape nor Dumbledore are as good at Occlumency as they wish they were. Especially when they try to peak at _me_." he answered simply "it wasn't hard. The most annoying bit was pinning down Dumbledore long enough to _get it_. And don't worry. The others were provided willingly by the students."

" _Oh_! Do you want my memory of that night? Of what went down in the shack?"

"Any further evidence of Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black would be helpful, Mister Frye."

Harry nodded, turning to Tom "can you? You know I'm not great and mind-magic."

Tom sighed, pulling out his wand "you have to get better at it eventually Harry.- head." Harry tilted his head forward so Tom could press his wand to his temple. Thinking of the night in third year when everything changed for him. A fuzzy feeling wrapped around his head for a moment before it drew away. Tom's wand with it.

"Why would I bother doing that what I have you?" Harry asked sweetly, rubbing the feeling back into his head

Tom rolled his eyes, taking the offered vial from Amelia and letting the memory drop inside "you're Impossible."

* * *

"There isn't much we can do as far as a trial goes without having either Peter or Sirius here," Amelia said as the four of them stood. McGonagall by the door waiting to take her two run-away students home. "But we can open an actual investigation with what you've brought us. We'll get to the bottom of this _and_ the Umbridge case. Don't you worry- until then an auror will be lent to Hogwarts until a proper teacher can be found for the position."

Harry hummed, rubbing his jaw- he hardly wanted to suggest such a move but... "as far as teachers go. Wouldn't it be wiser to give the position to Snape? He has teaching experience after all and knows the material."

"Than who would take over Potions?"

"Horace Slughorn?" Harry offered with a shrug, "I don't really care much for him either way but this is the education of the future generation. No offence to your Auror's Shacklebolt but I don't really feel comfortable leaving this in their hands. I'd rather have an actual teacher."

/ _Slughorn_?/

Harry turned to Tom /bringing Slughorn in would help. He was our, Voldemort's, teacher. We all took some amount of pride manipulating and he was the only one that didn't suspect the Slytherins. If Voldemort passed any information past a teacher it was him. And we haven't exactly made much progress on how Voldemort is immortal. right?/

Tom sighed, scratching his head /yeah, but _Slughorn_?/

"I don't see why we can't do that." Amelia offered interrupting the hissed conversation and crossing her arms, Harry grinned a little- at least someone in the modern wizarding world wasn't put off by Parseltongue "we'd have to take it to the board of governors. As well as find the man."

Harry nodded, "We should also look into hiring a team of curse breakers for Hogwarts."

"And why is that?" Shacklebolt questioned, though he did write it down

"Clearly there is some kind of curse on the teaching staff. For us to circle through teachers like clockwork each year. Without missing a beat? There's gotta be a curse somewhere. I'd prefer we find it before we lose whatever poor sod we put in the position." Harry pointed out "whatever funds for it can be paid by me. I'm the one insisting on it. Since clearly, Albus decided it not worth the effort."

"We'll make the necessary arrangements and owl you. Thank you for bringing all these things to our attention Lord Frye, Lord Riddle."

"We both care deeply for Hogwarts, it was and always will be our home." Tom offered softly "it just so happens we are finally in a position to do something about the many issues in her halls." bowing lowly he and Harry left with their farewells. Meeting McGonagall at the door

"You boys..."

"You can't say you aren't thankful for direct actions taken, Deputy Headmistress." Harry offered "besides, Lord's have the right to leave the school without warning so long as the reason is classed as important enough and we return within the same day."

"Albus won't be pleased." the older woman warned, "You've gone behind his back for the second time Mister Frye, and with your...friend with you, no less."

Harry grinned "come now, Professor. Right now he's my accomplice in chaos."

Beside him, Tom sputtered " _Accomplice_? Who was it that brought all this evidence together? If anything you're _my_ Accomplice!"

"Aww, but Tom. I wear black _so much better_. Don't I look the more dashing out of the two of us? Clearly, I'm the lead."

"You _wish_ you could wear black as well as I Frye."

"I don't have to wish. I _do_."

"You're _both_ pretty little peacocks. Can we get back to school please?" both Harry and Tom fell into line with a muttered 'sorry Minnie'

* * *

Walking into Hogwarts Harry couldn't help but grin and laughed as he split off from Tom, McGonagall having left them at the courtyard to attend to her own business already, to race towards Hermione and Ronald. Sweeping Hermione into a hug and spinning her around "did you hear? Did you _see_?"

"Yes! Umbridge is gone! Did you guys...?" Hermione was smiling as well, letting Harry spin her

"Yeah, It was Tom's Christmas present. That and some evidence to help Sirius' case!" Harry explained, letting his friend down "We had a long meeting with Madam Bones- there's a solid case against the toad and some plausible deniability for Sirius." Before Hermione could reply Harry found himself face to face with Ronald

"...Harry, can we talk mate?"

Frowning but nodding Harry followed Ronald a little ways away. Gesturing to Tom that he'd only be a minute.

"...you trust that Malfoy bloke. Don't you?" Harry crossed his arms at the question, a stone falling into his stomach like a lead weight but he nodded. Waiting for his friend to continue "... what if I told you he, his family, killed someone? His own family."

Harry pursed his lips "what do you mean Ronald?"

"Look- I overheard him talking to Neville a few days ago and I guess he must have threatened Nev or something because now their all buddy buddy. I heard something about his father using his twin in a ritual or something and... Harry, you gotta listen to me you can't _trust them_. They're evil!"

Harry shook his head "you don't know the full story, Ron-"

" _Listen to me!_ They're using you! They're Death Eaters! They're evil as they come! And Malfoy-" 

* * *

Tom's head snapped to the side when a harsh slap met his ears, eyes widening at the scene in front of him. Harry stood hand raised while Weasley held his cheek in his hand " _No_ Ronald." Tom bit his cheek as the first waves of magic brushed his senses as Harry shook. Though this time he wasn't at all pleased to witness Harry's temper snapping "you will listen to me. Abraxas is my friend. And unlike you, I _know_ the story. I know what his father did and I know about his sister. We all do. Not that he knows this of course."

"Wha-"

"Abraxas is not his father. Abraxas was a _child_ when that ritual happened. He had no say in it. For you to try and claim that he is evil for this is... when will you _grow up_? How many times have I said it, Ron? There is no _good and bad_. My Slytherins _aren't Death Eaters_. He, Felix, Alexander are my dear friends. My brothers. They mean the world to me and we would risk _everything_ for one another. Tom is more important to me than words could describe." Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair "why did you have to do this today? Why Ronald? Why can't you _understand_?"

"They're just _using you!_ " Weasley screamed, flinging his hands around "they're snakes! They can't be trusted!

" ** _You're using me_**!" Harry yelled back stamping his foot, Tom flinched as the stone cracked heavily under his foot, a shock wave of magic being pushed in all directions- really of all the days for Weasley to pick a fight!  
"you've been using me since I first met you! You and everyone else! But I don't _want_ glory! I don't _want_ fame! I just want to be _me_ , Ronald! Why can't you understand that? **_Why can't I have this_**? Why do you need to be my only best friend? Why can't I have Abraxas, or Felix, or Alex or Tom and have you be happy for me?! Why can't I _move on_ Ronald? I'm sick and tired of fighting and fighting and losing and being so goddamn lonely. I just want a _family_. And yet when I get that you have to do this?!"

"They have you spelled!"

" ** _Fuck you!_** " Harry screamed, "fuck you, Ronald Weasley!"

"Harry!"

" _No_! You're the same god damn kid from first year! You're greatest desire is to be quidditch captain and win the house cup! Well good for you! Do you remember what mine was?! My family! The family that was taken from me! That was taken from me by that bastard who's out there right now trying to take family from everyone else! But you can't see that. All you see is fame, and glory and whatever piece of food is in front of your stupid fucking nose! I don't know why i forgave you in fourth year because you're nothing but a _selfish glory hound_ ** _prick_**!"

Tom hissed, taking a few steps back at the harsh wave of magic that pushed against him, beside him Granger staggered back, falling down completely. While Weasley found himself pressed between two status with no space to breathe as Harry stormed away.

Tom hissed curses under his breathe- stupid Weasley! He had to do this today?! When Harry was so happy?

Flicking his wand from his sleeve Tom found himself unconsciously layering protective spells over himself even as he ran after Harry. There was little he could do under attack from Harry's raw magic but at the very least he should be able to negate some of the weight with enough of his own power. 

* * *

Harry stormed through the halls, for once not even bothered to keep his magic in check (not that he had been for the last few days either. But his mind was preoccupied then.) now however he was simply too pissed off to care.

On some level he'd known- Ronald was the 6th born of his family. All his brother were highly successful and even his father had a good place in the Ministry. And while the Weasley's were so rich in love they were poor. And Harry, who'd had nothing for a lot of his life, had a great about of money that for a long time he didn't bother hiding, he didn't brother shying away from buying things because he knew once he was back at the Dursley's he'd be with nothing again. He felt it okay to spoil himself a little.

(though he did know he had a gold problem. And was thankful many times over for his friends keeping him away from buying such items.)

But still, Ronald had gone too far! To try and use Abraxas' family situation to drive a wedge between them! Abraxas was just as difficult a case as any of the others- and Harry loved him anyway. Of course, it wasn't above question to assume Harry and the other _didn't_ know. With the exception of Alexander Abraxas hadn't told any of them after all. Harry had only found out because of a spat with one of his fiance, who'd grown jealous over how close the two of them were and, not knowing Harry, had tried to use that knowledge to drive them apart.

And she'd only known because it was apart of her rights as the future wife of the man that she know him to be a 'squib'. And the other's had learnt via connecting the dots as Harry had privately researched the matter on his own in a bid to understand it all.

Abraxas was clearly uneasy about the whole topic, it was clear in the way he'd act whenever Squibs were brought into the question. Similar to how Felix would act when an unknown person raised their voice or yelled. Or perhaps more accurately how Tom got when exposed to water or a small dark room. So it was never brought up.

 _Because it didn't fucking matter_. Abraxas was Abraxas! He'd been a child when the ritual had happened and Harry had seen with his own eyes the resentment Abraxas held against his parents for their actions. Harry didn't doubt that Abraxas almost wished he'd been left magicless- cast out of the family and left to a life as a muggle. Especially after Harry went about teaching them what Muggle's were really like.

It was battled some, by Tom's experience with them. But even Tom could admit after a few months of talking about it that Madam Cole and those of the Orphanage were the exceptions, not the rule, much like the Dursley's.

It was only once he realized he'd unconsciously found himself in the Dungeons that Harry stopped. Pressing his face into his hands as he screamed. Magic thrashing around him wildly. 

* * *

One thing Tom had learnt from a young age, even without knowing that was he was doing was actually 'magic'. Was that emotion made magic _stronger_. It was only in his third year of Hogwarts that he truly learnt what that meant.

Magic and the Soul were tied together. And they feed _off_ of one another. Muggles and Squibs, who had no magic- were frail and aged quickly.

Magicals and creatures, who had magic- were more durable and aged slower. The soul feeds off the magic to sustain the body and mind. While magic feed of the soul to expand and grow more powerful.

This bond could be most easily seen with Obscurials. Those that curse their own magic and end up binding both soul and magic together. Becoming a magical force equal to any kind of natural disaster even as children. Even becoming able to toss aside their physical form for that of pure magic and energy.

Tom had known, since the time of the little girl, that Harry had a close magical bond with his soul. His magic reacted to his emotions so fiercely and with so much power it truly staggered Tom just as often as it made him crave Harry. He himself had a similar bond if more muted as he rarely allowed his emotions to factor into his choices.

But Harry, while raised to be little more than a quiet doll and a servant. Was given leave to express himself once he was in Hogwarts. This allowed his magic to flourish even as he was locked away each summer.

But standing at the end of the corridor Harry had stopped in, Tom had to admit that even with all the respect he showed Harry _perhaps_ he had still underestimated him. Using all his magic he could barely keep the roof from caving in over the both of them.

Behind him various students gathered, his own court among them as well as Granger and, much to his annoyance, Weasley- through the red-haired idiot _was_ being held tight by Granger and looked more than uncomfortable.

Still, he would deal with _Weasley_ later "Abraxas!" he called over his shoulder. Unconsciously holding Harry's-would-be-locket along with his wand as he tried to keep his magic wrapped tight around Harry's own "Felix, Alexander. remove the students from the corridor. I can't guarantee that Harry is at all stable enough to stop this or that _I_ can stop him." the two nodded, urging everyone that wasn't personally invested in Harry's life back.

Tom waited until Abraxas was beside him before continuing "We all promised not to bring this up, ever. But we know Abraxas. What you are- and so does Weasley. He tried to use it to push a wedge between you and Harry. I suggest you deal with him before we continue because once we deal with Harry we won't have time to deal with the stupid bastard for a long while."

Tom heard more than saw Abraxas' horrified reaction. But even with that, his words were steeled "Please excuse my language, my Lord, but fuck Weasley. I... Don't care. Harry is more important."

"Very well, we need to temporarily steal his magic then. Can you do it?"

Beside him, Abraxas shook slightly "steal his magic...? You'll leave him at the mercy of the Dark Lord."

"I will do no such thing," Tom muttered, flicking his arm back to knock whoever was behind him aside as some of Harry's broke through. The stone cracking behind his feet "Until Harry is stable, mentally. I plan on putting him to sleep- and myself with him. I will guard his mind."

"Tom! That's crazy!" Tom hissed, moving to guard Felix against another stray bolt of magic as his friend yelped in worry

"Harry and I have a bond! It is clear to see with his our magic interact. With whatever connection he shares with the Dark Lord- I can safely possess him." Tom reasoned, stepping away from the group and closer to Harry "...I'll be leaving us in your care- do not fail us. Once Abraxas starts to steal it I'll begin the possession. _No one is to interfere_."

"Riddle!" Tom turned just slightly to see Granger and the two oldest Weasleys standing next to Abraxas as well was Longbottom who was basically pressed to Abraxas' side, Granger had her wand in his and was watching Harry "...look after him. I've never seen him so upset... please, Bring Harry _home_."

"Like I would do anything less." Tom muttered, turning back "Abraxas!"

"I need something to put it in! Unless you want me to absorb it myself"

Tom cursed, throwing the locket to Abraxas blindly as he prepared himself for what he was about to do... he and Harry were about to get a lot closer than Tom had planned "it's already attuned to Harry. Use that."

"...a love locket? Tom, when did you get this?" Tom threw a glare over his shoulder "...right, not the time. Okay- the magic will probably last a week, maybe two."

 _What a time limit_. "Understood- begin." 

* * *

Fucking yikes.

I know this seems sudden but I swear I _did_ plan this happening. Just

Like, not this soon.

But see I fucked up- I thought I'd _remember_ all the fluff I wanted to add in between events but I didn't. So now we get event event event! Next chapter SHOULD be fluff and feels. And probably mostly everyone just sitting around and talking.

And Ronald's probably going to get punched. I'm sorry but it's gonna happen. Ronald in this story is NOT A GOOD GUY. every time you guys have messaged me going 'I can't wait until Ron gets his head on straight' or something along those lines I've just been chuckling to myself like "yeah nah sweetie. Ronald's burning in hell."

Because when I start a new story, I flip coin on the following characters for if they'll be an dick or not- Ronald, Dumbledore, Voldemort, Diary-Tom, Snape, Minerva, Dursley's, Hermione, Slytherin House, Gryffindor House, Draco. So as you can probably guess. When I started this story (the first time.) Ron flipped to dick mode. This is because it is honestly VERY EASY to twist him into a bad guy- a lot of his actions are BAD ONES. and honestly, I don't like his canon character all that much.

I prefer breaking many characters into pieces and picking out what I want from that. This is how I can continue to write Voldemort as a love interest because, in Canon, he is NOT a love interest (at least, not a healthy one.)

Anyway, yeah. Squib-Abraxas was more than fun headcanon ;) it's almost like I actually know what I'm doing! Though I do wish I had more time to flesh out Abraxas' ability to manipulate magic we're already at Christmas and we have the Walburga-arrival-deadline approaching. So it is what it is. We're going straight to extremes after that one nightmare misadventure.


	9. Chapter 9

Felix yelled in alarm as the stone above Harry began to crumble as Tom ran for him. Both he and Abraxas chanting in quick and quiet words. Drew his own wand and tried to repair the stone. Alexander beside him doing the same the elder of the two cursed with their spells failed to breach Harry's magic.

Even as the Gryffindor's noticed and tried to do the same they could only watch as Abraxas fell to his knees. Locket clutched to his chest and Tom wrap his arms around Harry before the stone feels over them.

" _Damn it._ " Alexander cursed, hand slamming onto the wall beside them " _who_ the _fuck_ set Harry off?!" he yelled, turning around to glare that the Gryffindors.

Felix flinched eyes watering as his wand wavered in the air. Once again send a spell to repair the fallen stone. Only a small amount of relief filling him as both Tom and Harry were exposed. A film of Tom's magic covering them both tightly letting not even dust touch them.

With careful steps Felix walked forward, ignoring Alexander for once in his life as he knelt by his Lords. Harry, for once, felt cold. No magic to speak of in his blood. While Tom's magic was displayed more than ever before. Twisting over their skins as it protected them.

 _What the hell were they meant to do now_?

* * *

Tom sighed in relief as his surroundings solidified and looked around- first thing first. He had to find Harry.

With careful steps, Tom explored Harry's mindscape. Quickly coming to the conclusion as he passed yet another Harry stranded up a tree that, when everything was said and done, he was going to have to rethink his 'little-to-no murder' policy that he'd adopted for Harry's sake.

Because if anyone deserved to kick the bucket. It was Harry's blood family.

But that wasn't the point, he wasn't in here to snoop around Harry's secrets. He had to find Harry and _talk_ to him.

Merlin there was so much he wanted to say to Harry. So much build up... after Harry had said, so long ago now, that he loved him, the off-handed confession that felt so natural that it was just a _fact_. Since then the words had been on the tip of his tongue every time they were alone. He _was_ going to confess when he gave him the locket. Make a whole romantic gesture over it since Harry liked that stuff so much.

But now they were both unconscious for Merlin knows how long and Harry's magic was in the Locket until further notice. There wasn't much he could do in way of romantic gestures inside Harry's own mind...

He'd have to try anyway. Harry _deserved_ to be loved the way he loved the rest of them. And he'd been sitting on his feelings for months now.

He hadn't, exactly, always known that he _loved_ Harry. Hadn't even considered it possible even when he'd brought the locket. He knew he was _fond_ of Harry and he liked him a whole lot more than anyone else in his court. But _love_ had never been on the table as an option.

That was Abraxas' thing, Loving Harry. It was Walburga's and Felix and Alexander. Never _him_. Tom Riddle didn't _love_.

But then... Harry had disappeared. And he'd been told he'd likely never see Harry again and his heart _shattered_. He'd felt it. Like all the magic had left him he had been left cold and alone and shaking.

He hadn't even realized he'd cried, at the time.

But he had screamed, he'd screamed and yelled and cursed. He'd cursed magic and the fates and thrown himself so deep into finding a way back to Harry he didn't even notice he was back in Hogwarts until Dumbledore had asked him where Harry was and why he wasn't at school anymore in the middle of the great hall. Like _he'd_ been the one to send Harry away.

That was when he'd snapped fully. He'd taken every bit of stewing hurt and rage and _depression_ and thrown it at Dumbledore. He'd screamed at the man until he felt like he'd become a banshee for a time. His eyes were puffy from tears and his head fuzzy.

He'd passed out then, the last thing he'd seen was Dumbledore's shocked face.

That was when Tom had realized he'd _loved_ Hadrian Frye. and he'd likely never _stop_ loving him.

* * *

Abraxas shook, arms wrapping around himself and he bowed his head. On his lap sat the locket. _Harry's_ locket. Harry's _love locket_ from _Tom_. that now held Harry's _magic_ because one of the people Harry loved most had betrayed him and tried to make him give up another person he loved.

Because Ronald Weasley tried to remove _him_ from Harry's life Harry was now _unconscious_ and _at risk_ and they didn't even have Tom here because Tom was protecting Harry.

Both their Lords were _gone_ because of _Him_.

"Abraxas?" turning his head Abraxas found himself meeting Neville's worried eye, and behind him... Draco. Who was trying very hard not to look at least a little worried... no doubt it was hard on him. The two of them could easily pass as Twins. No doubt his father was the same...

With a shaky sigh, Abraxas drew himself together. Now wasn't the time for self-blame.

They didn't have Tom, or Harry, or Walburga, Orion. Alphard or Evan. they didn't have any foot soldiers or support. No family or teachers that could be relied upon. And there were 6 months until Voldemort was set to make his yearly move.

Umbridge was gone but students were still unprepared for a battle. They'd been exposed to a cold face of the world through that Bitch but they were still naive. None of them knew what war was like. They weren't really. He'd bet most of them couldn't even cast a decent shield charm.

Abraxas found himself holding onto Harry's locket all to tightly as he squared his shoulders.

Things were bad. On _all sides_ things were _bad_. Which meant there wasn't time do self-blame or who did what.

First things first. They needed to get Harry and Tom to a secure place. Slipping the locket around his neck Abraxas stood. Giving a friendly smile to Neville before replacing it to a grim line more fit for a wizengamot trial than a school corridor and walking towards Felix, setting a hand on his shoulder

"Felix, I need you to take them to the come and go room. Make sure they're comfortable and let _no one_ but the court enter," he ordered gently

Felix turned to him with glassy eyes "what are you gonna do?"

"Make sure that everyone finally gets their arse on the same page." Abraxas replied "go, you're probably the only one who's magic can get near these two. No matter how Tom denies it even he is soft on you. Take a long way. Don't get seen."

Felix nodded casting some charms over himself before pointing his wand at the two of them, casting the same spells and lifting their sleeping Lords into the air before leaving. A tightness to his shoulders that made Abraxas _wish_ he didn't have to do this but proud that Felix was prepared and able to suppress himself for at least a short while.

He'd make up to him later. But for now, they'd all have to be a bit withdrawn from themselves.

Turning back around Abraxas met Alexander's eye "Alexander, calm yourself. Go find Lovegood- see if she doesn't have any foresight for what to do right now. Or at the very least tell her what's happened to Harry."

Alexander tsked before doing as he asked, stomping his way down the hall. "I'll have to request you forgive him." Abraxas said, eying the remaining Gryffindor's and single Slytherin "Alex, Like the Black's, care very deeply for our Lords... one of which _one of you_ has hurt very deeply." his eyes narrowed onto Ronald "I warned you. Didn't I?"

Ronald staggered back a step but Abraxas' attention had already moved on "Draco, go and fetch the rest of the Slytherins. It's time we had a _proper_ talk about this Lord of your fathers. Or, better yet. Fetch all the students. I want them in the great hall."

Draco paled "they won't listen-"

"They will. Tell them a professor is making an official statement about Umbridge or something. But make _sure_ they're in the hall." Abraxas ordered, " _now_ Dracon." call it what you will, fear of someone stronger than him. Family Ties. But Draco did as ordered. Paling before retreating down the hall.

Finally he settled onto the Gryffindors "Neville, go to the Gryffindors. Same order as Dracon. Make sure they are in the great hall by the time I get there. Professor to if you're feeling ambitious." the two watched one another before Neville finally nodded, turning and heading to the upper levels of the school.

"Weasley twins. You value Harry yes? You'd _protect him_ no matter what?" Abraxas asked, eyes flickering between the two of them "you _love him_ as the rest of us do?"

"Aye Mate. we'd do anything for him."

"Good, then go to the Room of Requirement. Felix will be waiting there with Harry and Tom- _guard them_. And ask Hogwarts to let you see the Great Hall. I want you to see the announcement as well." the two wasted no time. Retreating from the group.

"Granger, gather the crystals and go to the Great Hall," he ordered, referring to the Crystals that had been placed around the school. Dark magical crystals that were able to copy and steal memories much like a legilimens and store them. Dark magic that were banned worldwide because unlike actual legilimency they were much like the killing curse- unblockable. But that, in a way, showed the true power behind runes. More powerful than any kind of magic.

"You're finally going to tell me what they're for then?" Hermione asked curiously

Abraxas tilted his head the side "they're memory catchers. Much like dream catchers they read the memories of those around them and catch any that have _any_ mention of the names of those on the crystal." Abraxas sent the girl a small smile "sadly they are considered very Dark Magic. Sorry, but I thought it was better you not know their purpose or classification." he offered

Hermione paled but a glance behind him, to where Harry had been, had her walking away. Ronald's cry of outrage falling on deaf ears.

At least he only had two Weasley's left. "Ginerva, you are loyal to Harry yes? It's why you've kept your peace thus far."

Ginny nodded, twisting her hair in her fingers "Harry saved my life."

"Than you don't have any issue detaining the man that could have ended his. Correct? Even your own brother?"

Ginny's lips pursed, "was Harry really in that much danger?"

"I don't steal magic willy-nilly Ginerva." Abraxas said shortly "had Harry continued to rage out of control. Hell, had Tom not been here. It is very likely he would have brought at least a third of the castle down on his own head." he explained none too gently to the girl "Harry is _magically powerful_. More so than even Tom despite being the same age. And his emotional bond to his magic is much closer than anyone bar the Obscurials. Left as he would he was a danger not only to his own life but the life of every student here."

Ginerva paled before her wand was in her hand. Binding her own brother in tight ropes "good, then. To the Great Hall... we no longer have time to do things quietly." Abraxas sighed, shaking his head "who knows how long we have until Voldemort realizes Harry's defences are only what Tom can provide?" he whispered to himself

"Malfoy?"

Abraxas sighed again, walking forward. _Tom has to protect both his own body and Harry's. Use magic to keep himself_ ** _in_** _Harry and create a strong defence against anything Voldemort throws Tom's way. No matter what way we throw the ball any attack on any front won't hold up._ _  
_ _  
_

* * *

Abraxas stood at the head of the Great Hall, Dracon and Neville had done well to gather everyone. And thanks to Umbridge's stupid little rules it _was_ everyone. Since only people with the top scores had been allowed to go home- scores that had been completely unreachable.

"Dolores Umbridge is gone," Abraxas said from Dumbledore's little podium. Drawing the attention of the hall. To each side was the rest of the court and Harry's friends too. The only ones not present being Felix and the twins. While Ronald had been bound to the stairs and ignored. And Hermione held the gathered crystals still "She was escorted this morning out of the school by the Aurors thanks to Harry and Tom working together as Lord Emry's and Lord Slytherin."

The reaction was like a wave of relief over the school "However, that is not why I had you all brought here. I brought you here because there is one _simple_ thing you have either been ignoring or denying and I won't stand for it.

"My name is Abraxas Malfoy. I serve my Lords without limit. And in another life- I would have been a Death Eater, servant of Lord Voldemort." Abraxas' gaze was cold as everyone shifted "I know this. Because Tom Riddle, a student many of you know. Grew to become the Dark Lord that you all seem fit to deny. _I_ will not deny it. As it aches me to do so I must confirm Albus Dumbledore's words. Lord Voldemort has returned from Death. Not by my hand, or by Tom's. Or anyone in front of you.

"He was never _gone_. Your parents and guardians saw it fit to dismiss him. To say that a toddler killed him but that was wrong. He was not gone, he was not defeated. He lives even now and denying his presence only gives him the advantage! Your Ministry is not one you can trust! We've seen it! Dolores Jane Umbridge brought nothing but suffering and pain on us and you'd _believe_ them when they say there is no threat?

"Over the word of Hadrian Frye?! He has saved you many times over! In his second year, _he_ went down to the Chamber of Secrets and saved Ginevra Weasley, not for fame or glory but because _no one else would_.

"He, who worked himself to death to learn the Patronus charm in third year. Despite it being a spell very few _adults_ are able to use as a defence against the dementors. Not _just_ for himself but for you all as well.

"In fourth year, he joined the tri-wizard tournament against his will. Yet when you all cast him aside he did not hate you, he did not fight you. He did what he had to do- he saved a soul not his to save in the second task and did all he could to save people in the third. As i hear it Viktor Krum was under Imperious yet who saved him?! Who helped protect the French champion?!

"My Lord has protected you time and time again yet you cast him aside like he means nothing. Like he's done nothing for you?! Is that how you treat he who you were raised to worship?! Many of you were raised on the tales of the Boy Who Lived. Yet when faced with him you're actions are neglect at best and hatred at worst!

"I'll not stand for it! You have asked for proof, that Lord Voldemort walks again. Or that Harry is trustworthy. Well- if you can't trust your own mind and opinions trust this!"

Pointing his wand at the crystals Hermione held. Forcing his magic into them. To his left, Alexander got the idea and plunged the room into darkness by covered the ceiling illusion in a shadow as the first crystal glowed.

The memory that played was one Harry had given him personally. Of the night in the graveyard. And the rest were scattered memories, some of the Dark Lord taken from the minds of Dumbledore or Severus. Others were of times Harry had saved or protected someone.

Some were Abraxas' own. Memories of Harry in Slytherin- protecting people, and preparing for a war against Gellert Grindelwald. 

* * *

Harry blinked up at the sky, stars dancing and twinkling above him. He knew where he was- his own mind. He'd lost control and Tom had acted the only way Tom could.

"I must give credit where it is due." Harry turned his head to see him standing a little ways away. Right at the edge of his nest of pillows and blankets "you are more powerful than I ever thought you might be."

Harry hummed, turning back up at the sky "was anyone hurt?"

"Not that I am aware of," Tom said softly. Harry frowned as his nest shifted until Tom was sitting with him "you went to a pretty run down part of the school. You drew a crowd but we got them away before anything happened."

"I see."

Harry startled a little when he was forcibly moved. His head being moved until he was on Tom's lap, hands running through his hair "I'm sorry, I had hoped Ronald wouldn't... no, there's no point in me apologizing for him. Is there?"

"Not really." Harry muttered, closing his eyes "Ronald made his choice... I should have expected that not everything would work out. I shouldn't have lost control."

Tom sighed "you love very deeply Harry. I of all people know that- He was your first friend. Your brother. You're allowed to ache for him."

Against his will tears slowly dripped from his eyes "...Abraxas, he's not going to stand for this."

"No, most likely not." Tom whispered, closing his own eyes as he continued to pet Harry's hair "he's been wanting a more direct action against the foolish lords since he learned of the situation. Perhaps we shouldn't have given him so much information. Now that we're both unconscious until further notice who knows how far he'll take it."

"I trust Abraxas." Harry whispered, rolling over and pressing into Tom's stomach "and you're the most brilliant person I know- regardless of what he does I'm sure you'll be able to make it work."

Tom chuckled, leaning down and pressing his lips to Harry's head "I was going to tell you this at midnight. But I love you. You are and will always be the only one I love. Please remember that as we move forward."

Like a dam breaking Tom found himself for the second time that day with two armfuls of Harry as the other teen cried on his shoulder. And left in the safety of Harry's own mind- Tom had no issue with holding him tight. Whispering promises he would always keep, No matter what, in Harry's ear. 

* * *

Abraxas' shoulders tensed as Alexander removed the shadow covering the roof, light bathing the people of Hogwarts once more. Hushed whispers were going through the hall and even the Professors were finally pensive.

"You may accept this fate." Abraxas said, bringing attention back to him "that Lord Voldemort is coming, a force that we may not beat... you can defy it. And fight with us, fight with Hadrian and Tom. but you can no longer _deny_ it." 

* * *

Walburga Black was a vicious woman, regardless of her age. But it was not often shown. Hidden between the Pureblood Lady she'd been raised to be.

However, in the months since her two closest had disappeared she hadn't stopped in her warpath. Going as far as to rip into the goblins when they delayed on giving her information.

As it was, no one in Slytherin was willing to approach her. And very few could understand _why_ she was going to such lengths to find Harry or Tom. or both as they were most definitely together by now.

No, in fact even amongst family it was only Orion who knew _exactly_ what was going. Which was also why he was doing everything possible to assist his cousin and future-wife without pause.

Because Harry's curse scar was _more_ than a curse scar. Walburga had had some idea of it, around the start apparently. But she'd been unsure of _what else_ there was. It took them stumbling across a book from the Black library for them, well her, to connect the dots. Adding past stories to the scar to what Walburga knew about Harry personally to his actions around Tom at the start and Tom's own interests than the final piece of the puzzle called _time travel_.

And it made a very, very, worrying picture.

"How long until the crystals are charged?" Walburga questioned from over LeStranges shoulder. The Dark heir flinched

"Still at least a month yet." LeStrange answered softly "we must remember that Lord Riddle had his own power backing him and a solid connection to Frye..."

Walburga glared "gather more- I want to leave by the end of January- the magic Tom left behind won't last much longer than that."

"Understood."

The Slytherin common room gave a collective sigh of relief as Walburga left. The woman had become a true demon since Tom had left in the night. Not even a note. Taking Felix, Alexander and Abraxas with him. Dumbledore had been beside himself.

After all, they'd gotten into a row just hours before it happened. And _he'd_ been blamed for Tom's disappearance. It wasn't unknown that the two downright _hated_ each other. And with the blame of Tom, he was also credited to Harry's as well. After all, it was _well known_ that Harry directly opposed Dumbledore more often than not. Which brought the weight of many pureblood families down on him for possibly attacking the only known Le-Fay.

It was all Walburga could do to get him at least returned to the school. And which point Dumbledore owed her a _great_ boon. Which she planned on cashing in as soon as the crystals she had the court gather had enough magic.

She'd use her own magic, that stored in the crystals, school project left behind from charms and Hogwarts very own wardstone to break through the void, create a path. And rain heaven and hell down upon her wayward family. By using a complex ritual she'd gotten from her family by the demon Ayla, her 4-times-great-Grandmother, after she'd summoned the demon and demanded assistance as family.

When she found out _why_ she wanted to cross realities she'd been all too happy to help. As it turned out Harry- in his proper time, was _also_ one of her distant children.

But before any of that could happen she needed magic. Magic she herself did not naturally possess.

Thus, she waited. And insured that everything was going smoothly so that by the time she was ready she would be able to leave within moments. 

* * *

Fred and George Weasley sat watching over Harry and Tom, well- more Harry then Tom. but as Tom was practically glued to Harry's side it was both of them. Felix was asleep on the couch a little ways away. And everyone else from the group was dealing with the rest of Hogwarts.

Abraxas' speech had got a lot of gears finally turning. And they'd be the first to admit it had even given them, who _knew_ Voldemort's return, pause. Some of the memories he'd shown... they never really realized how _bad_ it was. That Voldemort was back.

Voldemort had been considered a Dark Lord greater than that of Gellert Grindelwald. And after seeing a mix of the two wars. Gellert's and Voldemort's first... they could agree. While second-hand viewing wasn't as bad it was still horrible to see. Some of the battles. The screams. They couldn't say they agreed with the fact that many 11-year-olds saw those scenes. But it was effective.

 _Accept, defy. But no longer could any of them deny_. Indeed Abraxas knew how to make a good case. And to think this was what Harry and Tom had been carrying... sure they had the other few Slytherins on help. But no one else on their side really grasped the situation.

No wonder Harry had been unimpressed with their shenanigans at the Order HQ. a listening ear while helpful was still childs play when it came to what they were facing!

Their heads turned to the doors as they opened, Abraxas and the others entering the room. All but Ronald. "As much as I'd like to, we can not plan on the bases that we will have support from the students or teachers." Abraxas was saying, a table materializing in the room a little ways away from the bed the two Lords were on "the teachers, at least Snape and McGonagall, we can assume are in Dumbledore's pocket. Which means out of ours. The students are students and can't be expected to fight in a war. Only to defend themselves. Which means while we have the advantage of people now thinkings we don't have any more pieces for the board."

"Given Walburga's resources, we can probably expect her late into the year. Likely around the end of the term." Alexander said, sparing a glance towards the two twins before turning away "if we assume she comes with the Blacks that's Orion and Alphard."

"With the correct funds, we could hire help. But I'd rather not test our fortunes against the Dark Families." Abraxas muttered, "and I admit I'm not well versed on how Tom and Harry wanted to play this."

The Gryffindor's of the group slowly drifted over to where the twins were, watching the two Slytherins go back and forth "We benefit from the fact that both Dumbledore and Voldemort have to build up from scratch too. But we lose points where resources come into play." Alexander said, tapping the table as he thought "we could try contacting the Titania's children. They might side with us over the others thanks to Harry."

"Might, Harry while being Lord Le Fay isn't actually a Fae. he does not know their ways or have any connection to Titania. It's a spider's thread at best."

"Still better than _most_ get when her children are involved."

"I'd be interested in contacting the vampires but Voldemort likely went straight for them. The chances that they've already picked a side makes me hesitant to call to them"

"We could try asking for help from other Ministries. France might help us- again thanks to Harry."

Abraxas waved a hand "Voldemort would have the Lestranges and Malfoy's. A Fay won't help there. We can't count on other Ministries. Especially since ours still denies Voldemort."

Alexander cursed under his breath "is there _anyone_ we can turn to?!"

"...why not create an army?" Ginny asked softly "there are spells to create golems, statues that can fight. With enchanted weapons, they could be good substitutes. And if you pay the Goblins we'll have the best."

The two Slytherins shared a look "it would be better than nothing." Abraxas said softly, tapping his fingers "it would be expensive but it would give us manpower. A _defence_."

"We also have the forbidden forest." Neville offered "it's not much, but it's something. There's a lot of creatures in there that would defend it."

"After that, it falls to have a place to defend. I'd prefer we keep Hogwarts but if we want to face facts- This is Voldemort's home as it is Tom's. And holding a school worth of children hostage makes for a decent advantage." Alexander rolling his shoulders, stepping away from the table

"As much as I hate to admit it. It will be better to give Hogwarts up." Abraxas said, crossing his arms "children aside- it will give us a place to hit when the time's come. Or a place to draw Voldemort too."

"Tom won't like that." Felix said attention jerked to where the younger teen was leaning over the back of the couch "but I agree."

"It would be better to keep our group small as well." Luna offered airly, joining Felix on the couch "you two are going into this thinkings we need an army. But we don't. All we need to do is save lives- things will fall into place."

Again, Alexander and Abraxas shared a looked "well, if the seer says so..." they sighed together, turning their gazes to the two Lords

"We still need to prepare the students to defend themselves... none of this war will be easy," Neville said seriously. Crossing his arms "and we need to train ourselves. I'd wager none of us are nearly as good as Harry or Riddle. We don't need to be liabilities for them." 

* * *

Harry sighed, leaning against Tom's side as they watched his minds sky "Do you think the house elves would side with us?"

"With you and Walburga probably." Tom said, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist, Harry adjusted his weight so it wasn't so uncomfortable leaning against Tom so much- stretching his legs out in front of him "they adore you."

Harry hummed "Yeah, I was just thinking- they'd be useful. I don't want to get young lives involved in this but we need support. Even if we keep to a smaller stealth based team. House-elves would prove invaluable."

"We can talk with them once we awaken. Considering our family ties to Hogwarts they may well listen to us over the Headmaster."

"Which is what we want." Harry said, tapping his feet together "either Dumbledore or Voldemort. Whoever ends up in charge of Hogwarts we need to Elves to listen to _us_."

Tom hummed, pressed his face into Harry's neck "there's magic approaching. Voldemort's trying to send you something." Harry jolted when he felt Tom nip a bit of his skin "we should follow that. See if we can't find out how he's doing this."

"One, you aren't a vampire. Two, we can't do that if you're holding me down."

Tom sighed, the air over his neck making Harry shiver "there was this book at the orphanage that Madam Cole kept. I stole it because I could... there were so many things inside, things that I now want to try with you."

" _War_ Tom, there's _war_ right now." Harry reminded, pinching Tom's hand

"War is for the living, we, right now, are barely living."

"I swear to Merlin since we had that talk a few hours you've been nothing but horny- Tom, _later_. We can build a relationship later. Voldemort right now. Us later."

Tom clicked his tongue, withdrawing "fine, I have two weeks here with you. At best. Let's go see how Voldemort is trying to invade you."

" _Thank you_." Harry said, standing "one Tom Riddle is enough Tom Riddle for this head" 

* * *

Harry cursed under his breath, leaning over Tom's shoulder, as they watched what had to be a shade of Voldemort on the edges of his mind attacking his mental walls. And _another shade of Voldemort_ **_inside his mind_** doing the same. Trying to create a hole. "I fucking cursed it didn't I?"

"I do believe that is a theme for you," Tom replied softly, watching the two shades with narrowed eyes "but why you have a bit of Voldemort in you doesn't make a lick of sense."

"Dumbledore once said, that night he tried to kill me Voldemort gave me some of his powers. That's how he passed off me being a parseltongue."

" _Bullshit_ but... that does make sense. Not the parseltongue but him transferring a bit of himself to you when he tried to kill you. But the question is _how_. And _how much_."

Harry tugged Tom away from the two shades "we should go. I don't fancy having a fight with any part of Voldemort within my own mind. With you here or not."

"I agree until we know _what_ it is. It will be better left where it is." together the two left the shades be "I doubt they'll get through those shields easily. But it does raise concern. If that thing has been here since you were a child it would be safe to say it has _seen_ everything. All your secrets. Shield or no if it gets in contact with the real Voldemort we will have no advantage."

"So, we need to trap it. Or remove it."

"Not remove, kill. Removing it gives it the chance to return to Voldemort. Whatever it is, it's better off dead."

"But how do we do that? It's not like we have a basilisk on hand so I can't do what I did last time."

Tom sighed, casting a look over his shoulder "well, we have until you wake up to figure it out... until then we avoid it."

* * *

The rest of Christmas break was spent watching over Harry and Tom and dealing with the school- by the time New Years rolled around they had a tentative system in place.

Specialized defence classes would be offered to all students, designed to train the students how to deal with and defend against an attack from a Death Eater or otherwise unsavoury individual. And for the older students 14 and up, more attack based magic would be taught. As well as an introduction to apperation that, while illegal, could be the difference between dying and living.

The classes would be taught on the weekends, with Tuesday and Thursday nights becoming nights for the attack classes. They would be taught by the teachers and overseen by Abraxas and Alexander as stand-ins for Tom and Harry.

While none of the teachers _liked_ that very much they weren't about to argue, as the two of them had an insight the others just _didn't_ thanks to Dumbledore's actions. It wasn't an ideal situation. But it was better than nothing. 

Even the children of the Death Eaters were more inclined to side with Harry and Tom's side over that of their parents. After seeing images from the first war... well, it would be enough to shake anyone.

If anyone noticed Draco was a lot quieter over the days of setting up the system nothing was outright said. Though the Slytherins in his year did band together with him. 

* * *

Okay so, this was originally ended at Abraxas' Deny line but when I went to write 2k of chapter 10 before getting stuck in a pile of anti-writer-snow. So I decided to throw that 2k here for a full chapter instead of a short (by my standards) chapter. Giving us a grand total of 5.7k!

Honestly, I don't know why I'm so fussy over having at least 5k as a chapter... by all rights, you all should be content with 2-3k but I guess I spoil you? Anyway, off to start chapter 10 for real now.

(also, turns out. This wasn't fluffy either. Maybe I just can't write fluff? But at least Tom confessed!)

((he had this whole thing planned out of sneaking back into the great hall after everyone was asleep and under the stars confessing and giving the locket because Harry is a romantic sap and he was determined to prove himself but then Ronald happened.))

(((you can bet your life savings that when Tom wakes up he's gonna be positively hostile with Ronald for ruining his whole romantic night. It took him *months* to plan.)))

Also, a hint of Walburga :D

With this, act 1 is done! And act 2 can begin!


	10. Still not a proper update (Sorry)

Okay, firstly- thank you, everyone, for all you're support after my last update. It means a lot to me. really it does. that you guys are okay with me taking time off to deal with this.

thank you to those that have sent you support and, Lord Mushie sorry for never replying I honestly just forgot with everything that was and is going on. It's not nearly as bad as those. what happened is, I seem to have gotten myself a pretty large if simply bothersome infection that developed into a rather mean looking set of ulcers would be the easiest way to say it. nothing life threatening! or that will put me completely out of commission for any large period of time. In fact, I'm mostly okay. however, it DOES hurt when I move and bother me when I breathe. and really it's very distracting which on top of my already precarious health has slowed down my writing really very badly.

I have gone to the Doctor for it, have for nearly three weeks now, and we're getting it treated. and we've decided that the best way to deal with it, besides an annoying amount of antibiotics, is to cut it out I guess. which means going to the hospital which is pretty much my personal hell, last time I was in one I had dislocated my ankle and the time before that was... not good. ick, anyway. because of the dull and distracting pain, and the dread of having to visit a hospital and have someone knife at me. my mentality is none too happy and it's badly impacted my writing. good news! my dark stories are going better than ever, bad news. my prefered much happier stories have taken a heavy hit! add onto this it will probably take quite a while for an opening to, well, open up. to open me up. means this will likely go on for a while.

with that said. I don't plan on not updating until I'm healed. instead, I will continue writing what I can and If I happen to complete a chapter for a Friday. then I'll post it. and let you guys know how if anything important pops up that might stop these updates. this may mean getting an update once a month or twice a month, maybe none a month. I don't know. but for now, I gotta change bandages each morning. take some meds and swipe a mint from a nurse every week. any writing done between those events is up in the air ;)

Again, everyone, that you so much for your support. It means a lot, I love seeing your reactions to my chapters. especially that one guy that gave me a play-by-play reaction as you finish chapters. I see you, I love you, you made my day. and so has every one of you. I've said this a lot but your comments and reviews mean the world to me. I am not a healthy person I have been up to my ears in medical bullfudgery since I was 13. I live through my laptop and writing these days and Your comments, messages, Reviews, Kudos, support. they really really do mean the world to me. because these stories? are my world. and being about to share them with you just makes me feel like even if I'm bedridden 80% of the time. It's worth it because I get to share these things with all of you. So thank you, from the bottom of my heart. and I look forward to sharing more of my worlds with you all again soon.


End file.
